sombre jeu
by Darena01
Summary: Harry a la ferme intention de se faire renvoyer une fois encore du pensionnat où l'a envoyé son oncle mais les choses ne vont pas exactement se dérouler comme il l'avait imaginé. D/H.défi de Demondray
1. Prologue : un nouveau départ

**NdA** : **Bonjour à tous. Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic. J'ai pour cela relevé un défi de Demon-dray sur le thème : « pas facile d'être un emo ». Je lui dédicace donc cette fic.**

**En ce qui concerne les avertissements, le paring est M et, fidèle à moi-même, vous y trouverez du yaoi alors si vous n'aimez pas ça, passez votre chemin.**

**_ Attention, ce chapitre a déjà été publié il y a quelques mois mais je l'ai remanié. Je vous invite à le relire avant de vous attaquer au second chapitre_.  
**

**Voici le défi de Demon-Dray :**

_Harry, jeune emo de 16ans, arriva devant le collège de Poudlard avec une grosse valise pleine de fringues et de bouquins qui semblaient tous inutiles à ces yeux. Enfaîte depuis bientôt 4ans, à la mort de ses parents, plus rien ne l'intéressait réellement._

_Il entra dans le hall d'entrée qui était taillé entièrement dans une pierre grisâtre. Il remarqua alors une grande porte en bois, se dirigea vers celle-ci et poussa les portes en bois massif. Il entra dans une immense salle au plafond peint et se dirigea directement vers la table des professeurs sous les regards médusés des autres élèves._

_- Bonjours professeurs, bon je vais pas m'éterniser en discours alors je vais abréger: J'ai aucune envie d'être ici, ni de voir la gueule de tous ces fils à papa, et... 'Il se tourna vers un groupe d'élèves se trouvant à l'une des quatre tables de la salle et qui se moquer ouvertement de ses habits, constitués de converses, d'un slim en jean, et d'un t-shirt ultra moulant à rayures bleues et noires' je tiens à préciser que je me fringuerais comme je veux et que je me fous royalement de ce que pense une bande de cafards pourris gâtés!_

_Voila, sur ce dites moi où je vais pieuté et je me tire dans les dortoirs!_

_Les différents élèves et professeurs le regardèrent éberlué, et ce fut le directeur qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé, d'une voix forte et calme en esquissant un léger sourire._

_- Bienvenu parmi nous Mr. Potter, je pense que vu votre entrée je vais vous placer dans la maison la plus à ma droite, Griffondor!_

_Il y eu des acclamations venant de la table désignée par le directeur, où quelques personnes ne ressemblaient pas du tout à des fils et filles à papa, surtout un groupe de rouquins qui avaient tous l'air de sortirent d'une boite de nuit avec leurs airs débraillés._

_- Du moment que je n'ai pas à supporter les snobs ça me va._

_Harry se dirigea alors vers la table de sa nouvelle maison en suçotant un des piercings qu'il avait à la lèvre inférieure. Il ne se doutait alors pas que ce choix de maison scellerait une partie de son destin..._

**NdA : Chère Demon-Dray, ce qui va suivre est une libre adaptation de ton défi. Peut être que l'histoire ne ressemblera pas du tout à ce que tu t'étais imaginé en faisant le défi, mais ce sera j'espère, une agréable surprise.**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

CHAPITRE 1 : un nouveau départ 

- « Debout là dedans !! »

Deux coups violents assénés à la porte de la chambre firent trembler les murs. Ils ne reçurent qu'un grommellement intelligible en guise de réponse.

Quelques mèches de cheveux noirs dépassaient de la couette posée sur le petit lit au coin de la pièce. Au bout de quelques secondes, une frimousse mal réveillée en sortit. Des yeux mal démaquillés cernés de noir, un visage encore chiffonné par le sommeil et une bouche grande ouverte sous l'effet d'un bâillement bruyant s'extirpèrent de la tiédeur de la couverture.

Enfin, une voix rauque murmura pour elle-même.

« Putain…on se les gèle ici. »

Avec un entrain tout à fait discutable, Harry Potter se leva pour commencer une nouvelle journée.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il rabattit la couette à ses pieds et roula vers le bord du lit avant de se lever en grimaçant. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon, sa peau pâle se couvrit de chair de poule quand il posa le pied au sol et un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Enfin, il se traina vers la petite salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre et s'affaissa sur la cuvette des toilettes, un air complètement absent sur le visage, le dos vouté.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent fugitivement leurs jumeaux dans le miroir en face et le jeune homme esquissa une grimace avant de lever vers son reflet un doigt agressif. Il détestait se voir dans une glace le matin. Il avait toujours l'impression de se retrouver face à cette partie de lui-même qu'il exécrait et qu'il recherchait en même temps, ce besoin de se salir pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller dans la déchéance…

…et ce matin, il avait tout du déchet. Ses cheveux sombres retombaient en mèches sales devant son visage et ses yeux verts autrefois brillants et rieurs étaient ternes et injectés de sang. Son maquillage noir et prononcé avait coulé pendant la nuit, formant des larmes noirâtres sur ses joues pâles.

Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage et soupira tandis qu'un mal de crâne lancinant commençait à battre ses tempes. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du se siffler la totalité d'une bouteille de whisky la veille mais il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour s'abrutir assez pour ne plus penser.

De nouveaux coups à la porte de firent sursauter. Grommelant une réponse à peine compréhensible, il fit couler l'eau de la douche et après s'être débarrassé de son caleçon, se glissa sous l'eau trop chaude.

Quand son corps fut rouge, il sortit, se sécha rapidement et retourna vers sa chambre. Il enfila les vêtements qu'il avait choisis la veille en prévision de la gueule de bois qu'il tiendrait ce matin et risqua un coup d'œil dans le miroir de la penderie. Dans son slim en jean et son tee shirt rayé bleu et noir si moulant qu'il en était indécent, il avait presque repris forme humaine. Il enfila une paire de converse puis n'essaya même pas de discipliner ses cheveux noirs et rebels, les laissant tomber sur son visage en mèches humides.

Un trait de khôl noir vint entourer ses yeux clairs et un sourire narquois vint se nicher sur ses lèvres, contrastant étrangement avec la fragilité presque innocente de ses traits.

Attrapant un sac volumineux dans le coin de la pièce, il le hissa sur ses épaules et ouvrit la porte, descendant vers le grand séjour.

Comme tous les matins, une vague de nausée lui monta à la gorge quand il vit les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle.

A son arrivée, un homme d'une corpulence hors norme, à la moustache emmêlée et au sourcil furieux se tourna vers lui.

« Ca fait des heures que tu devrais être prêt ! Ne crois pas que tu vas réussir à arriver en retard pour ton premier jour. »

Harry le regarda d'un air absent et, s'asseyant à la table, regarda avec dégout la nourriture posée devant lui.

Une femme grande et maigre aux cheveux sombres et à la bouche pincée s'assit face à lui, dardant sur lui un regard acéré.

« Bien sûr, nous savons pertinemment que tu feras tout pour nous faire honte mais essaye de ne pas te faire renvoyer de cette école. »

« Ouais…vous seriez tellement contents de m'avoir à temps plein à la maison… » Répondit le jeune homme sur un ton laconique.

« Vernont ! Il recommence à être insolent ! » S'insurgea la femme qui se leva brusquement.

Le gros homme tapa du poing sur la table, son visage rougeau luisant de sueur.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de nous parler avec respect. Nous avons pris sur nous pour nous occuper de toi depuis la mort de tes parents. Nous aurions très bien pu te laisser te débrouiller et… »

« … et vous passer des millions de mon père ? Laissez-moi rire. Il n'était pas encore froid que vous avez débarqué dans notre maison ! » Le coupa Harry, ses yeux s'allumant soudain d'un feu intense. « Vous me foutez en pension pour profiter de mon argent et je me ferai virer de cette école juste pour le plaisir de vous empoisonner l'existence. »

Une gifle claqua.

Harry se leva, prit son sac, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient d'apparaitre dans ses yeux et se rendit dans le jardin, claquant la porte derrière lui. S'asseyant sur les marches du perron, il sortit une cigarette, ses doigts tremblants sous l'effet de la fureur.

Dans deux ans il serait majeur mais en attendant, ils étaient ses seuls parents vivants et ils étaient ses tuteurs légaux. Ils pouvaient donc l'envoyer où ils voulaient… On ne peut pas dire qu'ils le maltraitaient, non. A part quelques gifles, il ne recevait pas de coups mais Vernont le considérait comme une pièce en trop dans son échiquier. Il lui répétait sans cesse qu'ils avaient eu la bonté de le prendre sous leurs ailes mais Harry n'avait jamais eu droit de leur part à un mot tendre ou un geste affectueux. La mère d'Harry avait été très bonne en léguant la maison à sa sœur ais celle-ci n'avait de cesse de répéter à Harry qu'elle aurait préféré hériter des millions destinés au jeune homme. L'argent dormait dans un coffre à la banque et pas un jour ne se passait sans que Vernont échafaude des plans stupides pour s'en emparer. Harry attendait avec impatience sa majorité pour pouvoir enfin être libre, de prendre son argent et d'aller vivre loin…très loin de cet endroit.

Son estomac se tordit lorsqu'il pensa à ses parents et à leur tragique disparition. Quatre ans auparavant, ils s'étaient trouvés au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Il y avait eu un braquage de banque. Ils faisaient parti des otages. Il y avait eu une fusillade et aucun des deux n'en étaient ressortis.

Du jour au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé à la tête de la grande fortune de son père et la sœur de sa mère accompagnée de sa baleine de mari et de son abruti de fils avait rappliqué pour le soutenir et l'aider jusqu'à sa majorité…belle hypocrisie. Jusqu'à ses dix huit ans il était donc dépossédé de ses biens et obligé d'obéir à ces vautours qui ne voyaient en lui qu'une vache à lait encombrante.

Harry frissonna. L'air était frais et il n'avait que son tee shirt sur le dos. Mais il ne voulait plus rentrer à l'intérieur. Dans quelques minutes, son oncle allait sortir et lui ordonner de monter dans sa grosse voiture. Il allait être conduit dans cette école, Poudlard…un collège où il serait pensionnaire jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mais ça, ce n'était pas gagné. Harry avait bien décidé de contrecarrer une fois de plus les plans de son oncle et de se faire renvoyer le plus vite possible.

En effet, le jeune homme avait déjà du quitter trois établissements consécutifs. La première fois, il avait mis le feu aux vestiaires du gymnase et son oncle avait failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand on lui avait adressé la facture. La deuxième fois, il avait séduit la fille du proviseur et s'était arrangé pour que celui-ci les surprenne en pleine action dans son propre lit. Enfin, dans son dernier collège, il avait été tellement imbuvable avec ses professeurs que l'un d'entre eux avait contracté une grave dépression. Cela en plus de ses mauvaises notes et de ses constantes querelles avec ses camarades avait poussé le proviseur à le renvoyer.

Plus aucune école ne voulait de lui et pourtant, le directeur de Poudlard, un certain Dumbledore, avait contre toute attente accepté de l'accueillir.

Une claque derrière la nuque le fit soudain sortir de ses sombres pensées. Le fils des Dursley, Duddley, venait de sortir et toisait à présent Harry d'un regard goguenard.

« Il parait que tu t'en es pris une ? Ca te fera un souvenir quand tu seras dans ta pension. » Lui dit le garçon massif.

Harry leva ses yeux mornes vers lui. Il méprisait Duddley de la même force qu'il méprisait son oncle et sa tante. D'un an plus âgé que lui, Duddley était le genre de garçon qui jouait les caïds dans son école privée en humiliant les élèves plus petits que lui. Plus grand qu'Harry, plus fort aussi, son passe temps favori était de le rabaisser quotidiennement.

Devant l'absence de réaction de son cousin Duddley reprit de plus belle :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi papa t'envoie là bas. Il y a pourtant beaucoup de gens biens…il espère peut être que ça te mettra du plomb dans la cervelle…En tout cas, je vois que tu as décidé d'être encore une fois ridicule. Tu te fringues vraiment n'importe comment. Et ton maquillage…on dirait une gonzesse. C'est écœurant. »

Harry écrasa son mégot sur une marche et leva à nouveau les yeux sur son cousin.

« T'avais pas l'air de trouver ça écœurant quand tu me matais l'autre jour quand je sortais de la douche » lui dit-il sur un ton plus froid qu'un glacier.

Duddley ouvrit la bouche de manière grotesque avant de rougir sous l'effet de la fureur.

« C'est pas moi ici la tapette, Ok ? De toute façon, qui aurait envie de te mater ? Tu donnerais plutôt envie de se suicider ! »

« Te gêne pas. » pas répondit Harry sur un ton nonchalant.

Duddley serra les poings et Harry senti que les coups n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir. Duddley était du genre à reluquer son cousin sous la douche mais à refaire le portrait de tout homme efféminé croisant son chemin. Le jeune homme savait que bafouer la virilité de Duddley entrainait des instants douloureux mais ce matin, il s'en fichait bien.

Il ne reçut pourtant aucune correction. Son oncle venait de sortir sur le perron et, transfiguré, Duddley semblait s'être transformé en la réincarnation de l'ange Gabriel. Il ne manquait plus que l'auréole.

Vernont Dursley se dirigea vers sa voiture et ordonna sèchement à son neveu de le suivre. Harry se leva, jeta un dernier regard narquois à Duddley, puis s'engouffra à l'arrière de la berline.

Le voyage se déroula dans un silence absolu. Harry, le front posé contre la vitre, avait le regard fixe de ceux qui, lassés de tout, ne s'intéressaient plus à rien. Son Oncle le regardait par intermittence avec méfiance dans le rétroviseur. La voiture filait bon train, preuve que le gros homme avait hâte d'amener son fardeau à bon port.

Au bout de deux heures, la voiture s'immobilisa enfin et Vernont fit signe d'un ton bourru à Harry qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Le jeune homme, sans lui adresser un regard, s'extirpa du véhicule et posa son sac à ses pieds.

Le nez en l'air, ses yeux se posèrent pour la première fois sur Poudlard.

Au lieu d'une école ordinaire, il avait face à lui un véritable château. Haussant un sourcil il se retourna vers son Oncle qui n'avait pas daigné sortir de la voiture. Baissant la vitre côté passager, il lui dit sur un ton suffisant :

« L'entrée est juste devant toi…et ne t'avise pas de revenir avant les vacances scolaires. »

Et sur ces adieux émouvants il démarra et disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

Une fois seul, Harry soupira et remit son sac sur le dos avant de commencer à se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Arrivé près de la grande porte de bois, il frappa de trois coups discrets, espérant que personne ne l'entendrait et qu'il pourrait rebrousser chemin. Manque de chance, la porte s'ouvrit devant un homme grand et maigre au visage émacié et à la bouche édentée. Harry avait soudain l'impression d'être aux portes du château de Dracula et il recula instinctivement d'un pas.

« Harry Potter ? » Coassa l'homme étrange.

« Euh…oui » répondit Harry, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir entrer là dedans.

« Le directeur m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à lui. »

Ouvrant la porte en grand, il fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Hésitant une seconde, il prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Ils suivirent plusieurs grands couloirs. Aux murs, d'immenses tableaux hétéroclites recouvraient la pierre nue et grise. De grands tapis colorés recouvraient le sol, étouffant le bruit de leurs pas.

« Je suis le concierge de cet établissement » dit soudain l'homme au détour d'un couloir. « C'est moi aussi qui règle les problèmes de discipline alors sachez d'ores et déjà que les heures de retenue que vous risquez d'avoir vous seront ici beaucoup plus pénibles que dans vos anciens collèges. Je vous conseille donc de bien vous tenir. »

Harry eut un sourire imperceptible. Si cette momie croyait lui faire peur avec ses menaces c'était raté.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande porte que le concierge ouvrit.

Harry, regardant à l'intérieur, sentit une grimace lui déformer le visage : la salle était pleine de mondes. Deux bonnes centaines d'élèves étaient assis autour de quatre immenses tables et bavardaient avec entrain. Ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Harry jeta sur un eux un regard soupçonneux puis se tourna vers le concierge…mais celui-ci avait disparu.

Le jeune homme, immobile sur le pas de la porte, prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la salle. Il repéra immédiatement la table des professeurs et se dirigea vers elle sans un regard vers les élèves qui se tournaient sur son passage, chuchotant entre eux avec animation. Les yeux fixés sur le vieux barbu qui devait sûrement être le directeur, il se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise. Ce mal être se matérialisa chez lui sous la forme de la plus affreuse des mauvaises humeurs.

Posant lourdement son sac sur le sol, il planta son regard vert dans celui, bleu et clair du directeur et déclama sans la moindre pudeur :

« Bonjour professeur. Je n'ai eu aucune envie de venir ici pour suivre vos cours et vivre en compagnie de tous ces fils à papa. »

Son regard se porta automatiquement vers la table la plus proche de lui, aux couleurs vertes et argent. Des rires y fusaient en sa direction et la plupart des adolescents assis à cet endroit le regardaient avec mépris et condescendance.

« J'ai déjà déjeuné et j'aimerais juste savoir où se trouve mon dortoir. »

Essayant de garder le ton le plus insolent possible, il défia le vieil homme du regard, l'attendant à le voir s'emporter d'un instant à l'autre. Cependant, Dumbledore esquissa un léger sourire.

« Bienvenue parmi nous Mr Potter. Votre sens de la théâtralité et votre franc parlé vous amènent tout de suite dans la maison Gryffondor. »

Il lui désigna de la main une des quatre tables, recouverte d'une nappe rouge et or. Les élèves assis de part et d'autre de celle-ci semblaient moins snobs que les autres et certains lui souriaient même avec gentillesse.

« Après le déjeuner, vos camarades vous expliqueront le fonctionnement des dortoirs et des cours » finit le directeur.

Sans même le remercier, Harry se dirigea vers une place libre et s'y assit, une lueur franchement hostile dans les yeux.

Evitant de regarder autour de lui, il fut néanmoins de lever les yeux de la nappe bariolée qui recouvrait la table quand une main passa devant son visage.

Levant les yeux vers le gêneur, il tomba nez à nez avec une tignasse rousse, un visage constellé de tâches de rousseur au milieu duquel brillaient deux yeux bleus et un sourire amical.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Ron Weasley. Je suis en sixième année. »

Harry faillit lui répondre qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre mais il se ravisa. On était rarement sympathique avec lui et à en juger par la tenue dépenaillée et colorée à outrance du rouquin, il ne semblait pas être à ranger dans la catégorie des fils à papa mais plutôt dans celle des clubbeurs acharnés.

« Harry Potter. » répondit il sans grand entrain, ce qui ne sembla pas décourager Ron.

« Eux c'est mes frères Georges et Fred et elle c'est ma sœur Ginny » dit il en désignant face à eux trois adolescents qui arboraient la même chevelure flamboyante. Les deux garçons qui étaient vraisemblablement jumeaux le saluèrent avec entrain et la rouquine lui lança un sourire charmeur, vite remplacé par une grimace quand son frère lui envoya un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire : ces quatre là avaient l'air franchement sympathique.

Puis, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas ici pour se faire des amis mais plutôt pour se faire assez détester pour être renvoyé, il se renfrogna et détourna le regard.

Le reste du déjeuner lui parut affreusement long. Eviter d'entamer la conversation avec les Weasley semblait perdu d'avance car ceux-ci, bavards comme des pies, harcelaient le jeune homme de questions. Celui-ci y répondait le plus succinctement possible, ce qui ne semblait pas décourager son voisin rouquin.

Quand enfin, tout le monde eut fini de se restaurer, les tables commencèrent à se vider et Ron entraina Harry derrière lui, ne lui laissant pas le temps de refuser.

Cette première journée passa à la vitesse de la lumière. Chaperonné par un Ron tout dévoué à sa mission, Harry fit le tour de l'immense établissement. Il apprit que le collège était divisé en quatre sections, ce qui était prétexte à de nombreuses compétitions sportives et intellectuelles entre celles-ci : tournoi de foot, de rugby et de tennis, tournoi d'échec, d'escrime…tout cela afin de gagner à la fin de l'année le trophée de l'école.

Harry apprit de Ron que la plupart des gosses de riches de l'école se trouvaient dans la maison verte et argent, la maison Serpentard et qu'il fallait plutôt les éviter si on ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis.

Une montagne de livres lui fut donnée et il put enfin monter aux dortoirs ranger ses affaires.

Un lit vacant était à sa disposition, sous une haute fenêtre du dortoir. Celui-ci était chaleureux orné des couleurs chaudes de sa maison. Du feu crépitait dans la cheminée et une odeur de sucreries flottait dans l'air. Harry ne put s'empêcher une nouvelle fois de trouver l'endroit sympathique. Ca semblait tellement vivant…tellement plus vivant que chez lui…

Une fois ses affaires rangées, il descendit à la suite de Ron pour son premier cours : Chimie. Harry n'aimait pas particulièrement cette matière et c'est donc la mine renfrognée qu'il arpentait les couloirs, trainant les pieds afin de retarder l'inéluctable.

Quand quelque chose de lourd le percuta violemment sur le côté, il sursauta et se retourna vivement, le regard assassin.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un garçon à l'allure massive et au visage rougeau qui lui fit immédiatement penser à son cousin. Il arborait les couleurs vert et argent.

« Tu peux pas faire attention, le nouveau ? » dit-il sur un ton méprisant.

Harry le toisa avec hargne, se massant l'épaule droite qui commençait à être douloureuse.

« Le couloir était pas assez large pour toi, gros lard ? »

Le Serpentard sembla suffoquer un instant tandis qu'autour d'eux un silence étrange s'était fait.

« Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire, fillette » lui cracha t'il.

Harry, malgré ses airs bravaches, n'en menait pas large. L'autre garçon devait bien faire trente kilos de plus que lui et semblait prompt à la bagarre. Il allait se faire massacrer.

Une voix caverneuse se fit soudain entendre derrière eux et le gros garçon recula d'un pas, sans toutefois quitter Harry de son regard furieux.

« Tout le monde en classe ! Et en silence ! Le premier qui parle aura droit à une retenue tous les soirs jusqu'aux prochaines vacances ! »

C'était un homme de haute stature aux longs cheveux bruns et au visage sévère qui venait de parler. Vêtu de sombre, ses yeux noirs se posèrent avec animosité sur Harry qui soutint son regard malgré son envie d'aller se cacher dans un trou de souris.

« Mr Potter…Ceci est valable pour vous. Notre directeur est peut être le genre d'homme à pardonner mais je connais votre CV et je vous préviens immédiatement que vous ne continuerez pas vos petites frasques dans cette école et plus particulièrement dans ma salle de classe. Suis-je bien clair ? »

« Très clair. » Répondit Harry et sur ces paroles, l'homme entra dans la salle de chimie d'un pas vif et sec.

Le gros Serpentard le bouscula en lui chuchotant au passage qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Un autre garçon aux épaules massives et arborant les mêmes couleurs que le premier le suivit, lançant à Harry un regard mauvais.

« C'est Crabbe et Goyle » lui chuchota Ron. « Tu ne devrais pas t'embrouiller avec eux, surtout que là où ils sont Malefoy n'est jamais loin. »

« Malefoy ? » répondit Harry.

« Fais gaffe, le voilà. » souffla Ron en désignant le bout du couloir du menton.

Harry regarda dans la direction indiquée pour voir arriver celui qui semblait faire peur au rouquin.

Grand, les cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient blancs, le Serpentard passa devant eux comme s'ils n'existaient pas, donnant à Harry la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un minuscule insecte sur son passage. Pas un instant, les yeux gris du nouveau venu ne se posèrent sur personne et d'ailleurs, personne ne semblait vouloir être remarqué par lui. Harry était ébahi : ils étaient tous morts de trouille devant ce gars.

Gracieux et silencieux, il disparut à l'intérieur de la salle de classe et le monde sembla recommencer à tourner.

« C'était qui ce mec ? » souffla Harry à Ron.

« Drago Malefoy. Son père a la plus grosse fortune du pays. Ne t'approche surtout pas de lui, il est dangereux » répondit Ron sur un ton presque excité.

« Dangereux ? Il a tué quelqu'un ? » Rétorqua Harry sur un ton sarcastique.

Ron le regarda étrangement.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui, c'est tout. Crabbe et Goyle, ce sont des bisounours à côté de lui. Et ne te fies pas à sa gueule d'ange, ce mec c'est le diable. Il peut faire de ta vie un enfer si tu le fais chier. »

Harry était perplexe. Comment un seul mec arrivait il à imposer un tel règne de terreur à tout un établissement ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions. L'heure d'entrer en classe leur fut douloureusement rappelé par la sonnerie stridente qui retentit dans le couloir…


	2. Chapter 2

**Nda : Bonjour à tous. Je sais que cette suite est un peu tardive mais avec mes deux autres fics à terminer, je n'avais pas trop de temps à consacrer à celle ci. Mes projets sont bouclés alors je peux enfin me remettre à "sombre jeu". Comme je l'avais laissé de côté, j'ai remanié un peu le chapitre précédent, je vous invite donc à aller y jeter un œil avant de lire ce qui suit.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 2** :

Voilà quatre jours qu'Harry avait commencé à vivre à Poudlard…quatre jours durant lesquels il avait cherché ardemment une nouvelle façon de se faire renvoyer : sortir avec la fille du directeur ? Non, il n'en avait pas. Se mettre à dos les professeurs ? Ceux-ci semblaient étrangement immunisés à ses sarcasmes en tout genre. L'un d'eux, le professeur de chimie qui répondait au doux nom de Rogue, lui avait même rabattu le caquet en répondant de manière cinglante à l'une de ses provocations…une première.

De plus, la plupart des gens s'étaient donné le mot pour que son arrivée soit la plus agréable possible. Tout d'abord, les Weasley s'avéraient être des camarades profondément sympathiques et Harry s'était surpris à rire plusieurs fois en leur compagnie.

De plus, pour la plus grande majorité des gens ses tenues vestimentaires excentriques n'étaient pas un problème. Mieux, il semblait que les jeunes filles de bonne famille appréciaient sa réputation sulfureuse, ses tenues déstructurées, son maquillage sombre et ses piercings.

Poudlard, il fallait bien l'avouer, plaisait à Harry. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi à l'aise dans une école et si ce n'était le plaisir d'ennuyer son Oncle en se faisant renvoyer une fois de plus, il serait resté bien volontiers.

Ce matin, il n'y avait pas cours. Le Samedi, les élèves en profitaient pour faire la grasse matinée avant de se rendre dans leurs divers ateliers artistiques ou sportifs. Harry s'était inscrit bon gré mal gré au club d'échec où se trouvait déjà Ron. Celui-ci, constatant qu'Harry savait jouer, l'avait tellement harcelé pour qu'il le rejoigne que le Brun avait finalement accepté.

Harry paressait donc dans son lit, emmitouflé jusqu'au nez sous sa couette rouge. Autour de son lit, trainaient ses affaires de la veille, le jeu d'échec que Ron et lui avaient abandonné à deux heures du matin et toute une collection de disques qu'il avait fait écouter à ses voisins de chambrée dans la soirée. Le chat de Seamus, l'un de ses camarades qui ronflait dans le lit voisin, s'était lové sur sa couette, offrant au jeune homme une bouillotte improvisée. Rien ne pouvait aller mieux…

Il s'étira voluptueusement, délogeant de ce fait le chat qui l'imita en baillant avant de revenir se lover contre lui en ronronnant. Harry passa une main dans sa fourrure blanche et s'apprêta à refermer les yeux quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer une tornade rousse.

« Ron ! Lève-toi ! Ils viennent d'afficher l'annonce ! »

La sœur de Ron venait de sauter sur le lit de son frère sans s'embarrasser le moins du monde. Elle ne releva pas non plus son regard furibond quand il émergea de sous ses draps, l'air passablement bougon.

« Ginny…combien de fois devrais je te dire de ne pas rentrer ici à tout bout de champ ? »

« C'est toi qui veut faire partie de l'équipe, pas moi ! » le coupa t'elle, son petit nez retroussé relevé crânement vers le plafond.

Soudain, la lumière sembla enfin atteindre les contrées refoulées du cerveau du rouquin. Celui-ci bondit hors de son lit tel un diable hors de sa boite.

« P'tain ! Les inscriptions ! »

Et sans plus d'explications il se rua vers la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Ginny soupira en levant les yeux au ciel puis se tourna vers Harry qui, se frottant les yeux, s'extirpait avec difficulté de sa couette. Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui encore endormi du jeune homme et celui appréciateur de la rouquine. Harry fronça les sourcils et rabattit ses draps sur son torse nu. Se faire mater par une jolie fille n'était pas pour le commun des mortels quelque chose de déplaisant mais pour Harry c'était une toute autre affaire. Il n'aimait ni sa tête au réveil ni son corps trop pâle et trop mince qui lui avait souvent valu le doux sobriquet de « crevette ». Pourtant cela ne semblait pas déplaire à Ginny dont les lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire charmeur.

« Tu ne comptes pas t'inscrire ? » lui dit elle en venant en toute 'innocence' s'assoir sur le bord du lit du Brun.

« M'inscrire pour quoi ? » répondit Harry sans aucune trace d'amabilité. « Encore un club débile ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, comme s'il venait de dire la plus énorme bêtise de toute son existence.

« L'équipe de foot !! Ron essaye d'y entrer depuis deux ans comme gardien mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas vraiment doué, le pauvre. Il laisse passer tous les ballons dès que quelqu'un le regarde…une vraie passoire. »

Harry grimaça.

« J'aime pas trop le foot. Courir après un ballon, je vois pas vraiment l'intérêt. »

Ginny soupira.

« Alors il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'on puisse te voir une fois en short… »

« Même pas en rêve ! » trancha Harry sur un ton ironique avant de se recoucher.

Il entendit Ginny se relever et s'éloigner. Un sourire acide naquit sur ses lèvres : il l'avait froissée…bah, elle s'en remettrait. Son franc parlé et ses manières brusques lui avaient valu de nombreuses prises de bec depuis toujours et à Poudlard il était persuadé que ce serait la même chose.

Quand Ron sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un vieux jean élimé et d'un sous pull jaune tellement fluo qu'il en faisait mal aux yeux, Harry se décida enfin à se lever.

Il butta sur un oreiller resté en travers de la chambre et, le pas mal assuré, pénétra à son tour dans la salle d'eau…une nouvelle journée avait belle et bien commencé.

Quand Ron vint le rejoindre au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, un grand sourire illuminait son visage constellé de taches de rousseur.

« Ca y est, je suis inscrit. Les qualifications auront lieu mardi prochain. J'espère que je vais être bon » dit il tout en commençant à engloutir un petit pain au lait. Il s'interrompit en remarquant l'assiette vide face à Harry.

« Tu manges pas ? »

Le Brun secoua la tête de droite à gauche, le regard dans le vide. Puis, se reprenant, il lança un sourire peu convaincant au rouquin avant de se servir un verre d'eau. Il n'avait pensé à ses parents que l'espace d'un instant et pourtant il se sentait soudain si las et si lourd qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas réussir à respirer une seconde de plus.

« Pas faim… » Répondit il du bout des lèvres.

Ron haussa les épaules et continua son festin, bientôt rejoint par ses jumeaux de frères qui venaient de s'assoir à leur table.

Les yeux dérivant sur la salle, les yeux d'Harry rencontrèrent soudain ceux, pétillants et plein de bonté du directeur. Celui ci leva son verre de jus d'orange à son attention et lui fit un léger signe amical. Harry détourna vivement la tête, étrangement gêné. Il n'aimait pas les adultes et ce directeur aux allures de père noël avenant était sans doute une sale peau de vache sous ses sourires aimables…comme les autres.

Il se leva rapidement de table, prétextant un devoir à finir et disparut rapidement de la salle sous le regard perplexe de Ron.

Le cœur battant un peu trop vite, il s'adossa contre un mur au détour d'un couloir vide et ferma les yeux, heurtant délibérément la paroi de pierre de sa nuque. Une légère douleur se mit à irradier à l'intérieur de son crâne, douleur qui à l'instant paraissait presque bienfaisante au jeune homme. Les poings crispés, Harry sentait cette vague bien connue de mal être prendre possession de lui comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait les choses déraper autour de lui. Il n'était pas à sa place ici et il se sentait honteux d'apprécier les lieux. Son oncle l'avait envoyé ici uniquement dans le but de l'éloigner au maximum du toit 'familial' et il ne devait pas l'oublier.

Ses parents étaient morts et tant que ses tuteurs étaient sur son dos, il ne devait pas éprouver de plaisir. Il se l'était juré. Toute son existence devait se réduire à trouver le plus de moyens possibles de leur pourrir la vie. Pour le reste, ça attendrait.

Il ne rouvrit même pas les yeux quand peu à peu le couloir s'emplit d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers leur premier cours de la journée. Il sentait des regards sur lui, mi moqueurs mi intrigués mais il avait l'habitude et n'y prêtait plus vraiment attention.

Il rouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard tandis qu'un soupir franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à aimer Poudlard, il en était même hors de question.

Sa décision fut donc prise : il n'irait pas au premier cours du matin…et peut être pas au second non plus. Les maths et la chimie, à quoi ça servait dans le fond ?

Harry se rendit alors tout droit à son dortoir, croisant quelques retardataires qui se dépêchaient de se rendre à leurs cours respectifs. Il s'allongea sur son lit, saisit son baladeur et positionna les écouteurs sur ses oreilles en fermant les yeux. La voix du chanteur des _Jimmy Eat World_ se mit à fredonner les premiers accords de « Sweetness ».

Quand il se réveilla, deux heures étaient déjà passées. Il avait bel et bien séché les deux premiers cours de la matinée et il aurait fait de même pour les autres s'il ne s'était pas agi du cours de philo. La prof était pas mal et les leçons plutôt intéressantes. Autant y aller, ça lui permettrait de passer le temps.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il s'étira et se leva. Après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux mal peignés, il se saisit de son livre de philosophie et sortit dans le couloir en direction du premier étage. Le cours de chimie se terminait à peine, il avait donc tout son temps.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester quand il se sentit soudain attraper par l'arrière du tee shirt. Sans ménagement, il fut durement poussé à l'intérieur des toilettes du deuxième étage et jeté avec une douceur toute relative contre le mur de carrelages blancs.

Prêt à rugir et à griffer tout ce qui lui passerait sous la main, il se retourna prestement pour faire face à son agresseur…qui s'avéra être une paire de deux hybrides mi hommes mi gorilles, chacun devant bien peser le double de son poids. Il les avait croisé plusieurs fois depuis son arrivée et avait déjà eu une altercation avec l'un d'entre eux juste avant son premier cours de chimie.

Le visage d'Harry se teinta aussitôt d'incrédulité et d'appréhension. Que lui voulaient ces deux mecs et surtout, dans quel état allait il sortir de ces toilettes ? Certes il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'être l'objet de brimades dans ses anciens collèges, mais la situation présente était vraiment effrayante. Avec sa chance habituelle, il était sûrement tombé sur deux tarés.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, il se composa néanmoins un visage farouche et décidé.

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? » dit il d'un ton qui se voulait sec et cassant.

« Te souhaiter la bienvenue ! » répondit le plus grand des deux, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Je suis sûr qu'on t'a déjà dit qui on était et ce qui était demandé aux nouveaux ici. » enchaina l'autre, plus petit mais plus râblé que son acolyte.

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite, une appréhension sourde nichée au creux de la gorge. Ron ne lui avait parlé de rien, par peur sans doute. En effet, il avait très vite remarqué que les deux loubards étaient craints et plus encore celui qu'ils semblaient escorter tels des gardes du corps. D'ailleurs, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire à la place pour voir s'il n'apercevait pas les cheveux platine du redouté Malefoy qui semblait tyranniser cette école toute entière. Pour l'instant il n'était pas là.

« On va t'expliquer alors. Ici il faut payer un droit d'entrée. Tu peux refuser bien sûr mais on ne pourra pas assurer ta sécurité et il risque de t'arriver des bricoles. » Continua le plus petit sur le ton de celui qui possédait la science infuse.

« Quelle sécurité ? On est dans une école ici. Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver ? » Répondit Harry sur un ton acerbe.

« Il peut arriver plein de choses…crois moi. » rétorqua le plus grand sur un ton légèrement plus menaçant.

Harry se tassa un peu plus contre les carreaux du mur.

« L'échange est simple. Tu nous donnes un truc qui a de la valeur et en échange personne ne vient t'ennuyer. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« C'est du racket ! Je pourrais très bien aller en parler au directeur ! »

« Ce serait une très mauvaise idée, sois en sûr. »

Une voix froide et trainante avait retenti et Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de sursauter. Malefoy venait d'apparaitre comme par magie à sa droite. Les bras croisés, une épaule adossée contre le mur, il le regardait de ses yeux gris, une lueur calculatrice au fond des prunelles.

Harry sut à l'instant même qu'il allait le haïr du fond de son âme.

« Je ne savais pas qu'un fils à papa comme toi avait besoin de taxer les autres élèves pour arrondir ses fins de mois » cracha t'il sur le ton de la bravade.

Un instant les yeux de Malefoy se teintèrent d'étonnement puis une franche lueur d'amusement s'y refléta.

« Harry Potter. Né à Londres un 31 Juillet. Parents décédés il y a quatre ans dans un accident de voiture et depuis sous la tutelle de son oncle et de sa tante. Renvoyé de plusieurs collèges pour dégradation, dépravation et asociabilité…CV plutôt intéressant… »

Harry avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise. Comment ce gars avait il apprit tout ça sur lui ? Et dans quel but ?

« Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin, Malefoy ? » lâcha t'il d'un ton sec, mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur du Blond.

« Ca ! » répondit le jeune homme en attrapant entre ses doigts fins une petite chaine en or qu'Harry portait autour du cou. Deux alliances y étaient suspendues. Harry blêmit et arracha brusquement l'objet des mains du Blond.

« Hors de question ! »

L'un des gorilles le projeta sans douceur contre le mur mais Malefoy le retint d'un geste de la main.

« Ce sont les alliances de tes parents, n'est ce pas ? Mourir si jeunes, quelle tristesse. Tu as du te sentir si seul…c'est d'ailleurs toujours ce que tu ressens, non ? Tu en veux à la terre entière et surtout tu t'en veux à toi-même parce que ce jour là tu ne les as pas accompagnés. Tu aurais du mourir avec eux. »

Inconsciemment, Harry avait serré les poings.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu sais tout ça mais tu devrais t'arrêter immédiatement. »

« Ou sinon quoi ? Tu me démoliras le portrait ? » Un petit rire hautain et sans humour vint ponctuer ses mots. « Je suis terrifié…bref, je veux ces alliances et je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de négocier. »

« Va te faire foutre ! » Cracha Harry avec haine tandis qu'il tentait de sauter sur le côté. Mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre la porte d'entrée des toilettes il fut à nouveau jeté contre le mur par le plus gros des acolytes de Malefoy.

« Une autre fois peut être. » répondit laconiquement le Blond avant de se saisir de la petite chaine et de l'arracher d'un coup sec du cou de son possesseur. Sans se soucier du regard haineux du Brun, il engouffra les deux anneaux dans la poche de son uniforme avant d'offrir son plus beau sourire au jeune homme qui, maintenu par le gorille, tentait de lui sauter au visage.

« Quel caractère ! » ricana t'il. « J'aime bien les gens atypiques et tu m'as tout l'air d'être quelqu'un de très spécial. Je vais donc te faire une fleur. Tu vas me rendre un petit service et si tu es malin je te rendrai peut être les alliances. »

« Quel genre de service ? » Gronda Harry, furibond. Il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant : faire ravaler son sourire à ce crétin arrogant et au passage défigurer sa sale petite gueule d'ange qui lui donnait la nausée.

« Je ferai appel à toi très bientôt » répondit le Blond de ce même ton hautain qu'il employait depuis le début de leur entretien. « Et n'essaye pas d'aller parler avec un professeur. De toute façon, ils ne te croiraient pas. Tu n'es qu'une petite frappe violente et vicieuse selon eux. Alors, que serait le poids de tes accusations face au meilleur élève de cette école ? Surtout que mon père donne chaque année la moitié des subventions de l'établissement. Autant te dire que tu n'as aucune chance. »

Harry réprima un rugissement de rage tandis que les deux gros lards le repoussaient dans le fond de la pièce.

Malefoy, sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie se détourna et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Arrivé vers la porte il se retourna, les lèvres étirées en un sourire sournois.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, Potter. » ricana-t-il une dernière fois avant de disparaitre, suivi de ses deux chiens de garde.

Une fois seul, Harry poussa un cri de rage et d'impuissance tandis que son poing venait heurter durement le mur. Quel droit avait ce sale gosse de riche de faire du racket aux autres élèves? C'était donc ça sa manière de prendre son pied dans la vie ?

Harry était fou furieux. Ces alliances, il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Pour lui elles symbolisaient le souvenir de ses parents et il les portait toujours contre son cœur. Là il avait l'impression de saigner à vif. Comment Malefoy avait il pu lui faire ce coup aussi bas ? Jamais il ne lui avait semblé haïr autant quelqu'un. Même son oncle ne lui paraissait pas aussi abject.

Les poings crispés contre le carrelage du mur, Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver son calme. Ce Malefoy croyait le tenir et pouvoir user de sa petite personne comme il le faisait avec tous les abrutis de cette école mais il se trompait lourdement. Il s'était renseigné sur lui mais il n'avait pas l'air de prendre au sérieux sa réputation, comme si il était hors d'atteinte entouré de ses deux mastodontes et protégé de tout grâce à l'argent de son père. Mais il avait oublié une chose : Harry n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Quand un ennui survenait, il y faisait face et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de jouer les bons toutous avec ce petit nobliaux de pacotille.

Un sourire aiguisé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Malefoy n'allait pas l'emporter au paradis.

Quand Harry sortit des toilettes quelques instants plus tard rien ne laissait transparaitre qu'il venait d'être la victime de Malefoy et de ses comparses.

Harry, exécrable le reste de la journée, ne daigna pas retourner en cours et passa de longues heures allongé sur son lit. Quand Ron revint de cours et le questionna sur son absence, il l'envoya promener vertement et, faisant fi du visage triste du rouquin, sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte.

L'attitude du jeune homme ne se radoucit guère dans les jours qui suivirent. Etrangement, ses absences en cours ne semblaient pas émouvoir le corps professoral et il n'avait reçu aucun commentaire jusqu'à présent. Loin de le rassurer, cela le mettait dans une rage folle. Il avait l'impression de ne pas exister et les regards goguenards que lui tendait parfois Malefoy au détour d'un couloir n'arrangeaient en rien la situation.

Une semaine plus tard, la situation restait inchangée. Malefoy n'avait toujours pas repris contact avec lui pour le service qu'il devait lui rendre et Harry n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil, la peur de perdre les alliances de ses parents l'empêchant de dormir.

La situation avec Ron ne s'était pas car Harry était tellement à fleur de peau qu'il suffisait d'un mot pour l'embraser. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux propos de Malefoy. Quel genre de service allait-il lui demander ? Si toutefois il lui en demandait un. Le Blond semblait être le genre de personne à adorer jouer cruellement avec les autres et cette histoire de service pouvait tout aussi bien n'être qu'un moyen de le rendre fou.

Un soir où une fois de plus, il avait décidé de sauter le repas, Ron vint le rejoindre sur son lit, la mine grave. Harry, couché sur le dos, se détourna sur le côté, peu enclin à entamer une discussion.

« Harry… il faut qu'on parle. »

Le Brun soupira et se retourna vers le rouquin qui semblait bien décidé à rester.

« De quoi veux tu qu'on parle, Ron ? » lui dit il sur un ton maussade.

« Ecoute. Depuis que tu es arrivé, je fais tout pour que tu te sentes à l'aise, pour que tu t'intègres mais de ton côté tu n'as jamais fait d'effort. Tu es de plus en plus renfermé sur toi-même, tu parles à peine ou bien tu nous envoies bouler. Je sais pas ce qui cloche chez toi mais j'en ai marre de faire les frais de ton sale caractère. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à une telle déclaration de la part du rouquin. Mais l'agacement prit rapidement le dessus.

« Je ne savais pas que si tu trainais avec moi c'était par pitié. Ne t'épargne plus cette peine, Ok ? » Répondit il sur un ton agressif.

Ron soupira avant de le fusiller du regard.

« Personne n'a osé te le dire depuis ton arrivée, mais t'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con, Harry. Tu joues les pauvres rebels martyrs et tu ne te rends même pas compte que ça fait chier tout le monde. Au début je pensais que c'était parce que tu devais avoir une vie difficile mais en fait, c'est juste que tu n'es qu'un pauvre mec. Ton mépris des autres et tes tenues débiles, c'est juste de la frime. »

Harry resta immobile quelques secondes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre et déjà, une rage sourde commençait à bouillonner dans ses veines. Pour qui se prenait Ron ? De quel droit le jugeait-il ainsi ?

« Alors casse-toi ! Si je suis si pathétique, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » Lui cracha t'il, haineux.

« Voilà, tu recommences ! La victime, c'est toi et les autres ne sont pas capables de te comprendre ! » Soupira Ron sur un ton las.

« Je n'ai jamais joué les victimes ! » trancha Harry sur un ton sec, se redressant sur le lit. « Tu viens m'emmerder dans mon lit alors que je ne t'ai rien demandé et que j'ai d'autres soucis en tête… »

« …et bien sûr ces soucis sont bien trop horribles pour les partager avec le commun des mortels. Non, toi tu te renfermes dans ton mutisme, tu nous fais une grève de la faim et tu nous arroses d'invectives dès qu'on te demande si tout va bien. Tout le dortoir est à cran à cause toi ! »

« Ok, j'ai compris » lâcha Harry, nauséeux. « Je ne vous emmerderai plus longtemps. »

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? Te suicider ? Ca serait follement romanesque. Putain, regarde-toi, Harry. On dirait la pâle copie d'un poète maudit. Tu es ridicule et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. »

Harry vit soudain rouge. Les mots de Ron le touchaient plus qu'il n'aurait du l'être.

« Connard ! » gronda t'il avant de se jeter sur lui. Les deux garçons roulèrent sur le sol, Harry tentant de frapper Ron et ce dernier essayant de le repousser. Un coup de poing s'écrasa sur la joue du rouquin qui répliqua par un coup de tête. Harry tomba à la renverse, le nez ensanglanté et Ron se jeta sur lui à son tour. Les deux garçons s'arrosèrent de coups jusqu'à ce que Ron s'écarte et s'écroule un peu plus loin.

« T'es trop con, Harry…vraiment trop con… » Lui souffla t'il haletant.

Harry tentait lui aussi de reprendre son souffle. Il s'assit difficilement et passa sa main sur son visage ensanglanté. Pourquoi se sentait-il mieux tout à coup ?

« Je sais. » répondit il simplement avant de se trainer jusqu'à son lit pour s'y écrouler, le visage dans la couette.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, la voix de Ron se fit entendre.

« Harry…t'es mort ? »

« Non, patate » répondit le Brun sans bouger toutefois. « On devrait aller à l'infirmerie. J'ai mal au nez. »

Malgré sa mâchoire endolorie, Ron sourit.

à suivre...

**NdA : j'espère que ça vous a plu et que mon Harry n'est pas trop horripilant. Dans le chapitre suivant, Harry va découvrir le service qu'il doit rendre à Malefoy.**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews et à très bientôt**

**Darana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rar**** : Bonjour à tous. Bonne année pour commencer, puis mille excuses pour toute cette attente. Ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été des plus bénéfiques sur mon moral et je n'avais pas le goût d'écrire. Le chapitre qui suit est cours mais je le publie pour vous faire patienter avant le prochain qui sera plus étoffé, c'est promis.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Je n'ai sûrement pas répondu à tout le monde mais j'ai préféré accélérer la publication de ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Résumé**** : Harry, orphelin, est envoyé par son oncle dans un pensionnat où après quelques débuts difficiles il commence à faire ses marques. Il fait la rencontre de Drago Malefoy dont tout le monde a très peur et que l'on soupçonne même, parmi les élèves d'avoir assassiné un de ses camarades. Malefoy dérobe à Harry les alliances de ses parents qu'il garde toujours avec lui, tout en lui proposant de lui rendre après lui avoir rendu un service. Mais jusqu'à présent, Harry n'a plus de nouvelles du Serpentard.**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Plus d'une semaine s'était déroulée depuis la première rencontre d'Harry avec Malefoy et aucune nouvelle à l'horizon. Parfois il lui arrivait de le croiser dans les couloirs mais le blond se contentait de l'ignorer ouvertement, ne lui accordant pas plus d'intérêt que si il avait été invisible. Harry avait l'impression de devenir fou. L'idée de savoir les alliances de ses parents dans les mains du Serpentard lui donnait des envies de meurtre car il se doutait bien que vicieux comme il l'était il serait bien capable de les revendre…ou de les perdre.

Depuis sa bagarre avec Ron, Harry se sentait plus à son aise en sa présence ainsi qu'en celles autres garçons du dortoir. Il avait encore mpal au nez mais il avait également la drôle d'impression qu'une sorte d'amitié les liait à présent. Ce mot, amitié, un mot étrange dans sa bouche. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas eu d'ami ? A la mort de ses parents il avait tout fait pour être détesté par tout le monde. Jusqu'à présent il croyait que ça lui convenait mais à présent il se rendait compte que vivre toujours seul était la pire des choses, un enfer personnel qu'il s'infligeait par, sans doute, désir morbide de se détourner d'une vie qui lui faisait mal. Dans sa dépression Ron lui faisait du bien. Il était l'adolescent qu'il aurait aimé être : volubile, joueur et aussi bruyant qu'un moteur de Boeing, il distillait autour de lui la bonne humeur et l'optimisme.

Lundi matin.

Harry et Ron étaient attablés dans la grande salle, entourés comme d'habitude par les deux grands frères du rouquin. Harry piochait distraitement dans son assiette, son attention étant retenue par un sale racketteur, assis à quelques mètres de sa table, le dos tourné. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Malefoy ne faisait il pas appel à lui pour son stupide service .

« Pourquoi tu mates Malefoy comme ça ? » lui demanda soudain l'un des jumeaux…Fred ou George, il avait toujours du mal à les reconnaitre.

« Je le mate pas ! » répliqua-t-il vivement sur un ton indigné. « Je me demandais seulement pourquoi tout le monde ici à peur de lui. » Il n'avait rien dit encore à propos des alliances volées et de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur en parler.

Ron et les jumeaux échangèrent un regard

« Malefoy a toujours voulu tout diriger ici. Il rackette les nouveaux, il humilie les plus jeunes, il… »

« Ouais…l'année dernière il a humilié en public Lavande Brown. » le coupa Fred avec excitation. « Il l'avait invitée au bal d'Halloween et il s'est pointé avec une autre fille. Lavande s'était vantée devant tout le monde que Malefoy l'avait invitée et pendant une semaine elle a refusé de quitter son dortoir. »

« Et tu te souviens quand il a sorti du sac de sport d'Olivier Dubois un magazine gay ? Bon, Olivier a pas arrêté de dire après que c'était Malefoy qui l'avait mis lui-même mais il a quand même retrouvé après tagué sur la porte de son vestiaire des injures homophobes. »

Harry lança un regard nauséeux vers le dos du Serpentard.

« Bref, c'est juste une petite raclure qui prends son pieds en humiliant les autres. Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi personne ne dit rien. »

« Il est toujours accompagné de ses deux molosses et puis tout le monde a la trouille de subir des représailles. » répondit Fred.

« Et c'est pas tout » continua Georges. « Personne n'ose plus rien dire depuis l'affaire Colin Crivey l'année dernière. »

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent avant de tourner un regard conspirateur vers moi.

« Colin était passionné de photos. Il se promenait toujours avec un appareil et mitraillait tout ce qui bougeait. C'était un gamin sympa qui était ami avec tout le monde. Mais un soir, Malefoy l'a choppé à la sortie de la grande salle et ils se sont disputés. Malefoy voulait qu'il lui donne quelque chose mais Colin a refusé…enfin, moi je n'étais pas là mais on m'a raconté. »

« Deux jours plus tard » continua Fred, « Colin était porté disparu. On a retrouvé son corps le lendemain dans le lac noir. Noyé. »

« Une enquête a été faite » le coupa Georges. « Et la conclusion a été qu'il avait eu un accident. Personne n'y croit ici. Malefoy n'est même pas venu à son enterrement alors que toute l'école y était. Moi je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a fait le coup. »

Harry avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Voilà donc pourquoi tout le monde baissait les yeux devant Malefoy. Un meurtre… C'était quand difficile d'imaginer le blond assassiner froidement quelqu'un. Il y avait un gouffre entre faire son caïd à l'école et tuer quelqu'un. Et puis, pousser un gamin dans l'eau froide et faire en sorte qu'il s'y noie, c'était tout simplement atroce.

« Et personne n'est allé parler de ses soupçons ? Tout le monde s'est gentiment tu tandis que les flics classaient l'affaire ? Ca me dégoute… » lâcha-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard penaud.

« Tout le monde a peur des représailles. D'autant plus que le père de Malefoy est très influent ici. Le conseil de l'école ne prendrait pas le risque de voir partir la poule aux œufs d'or alors ça serait notre parole contre la sienne et tu sais, la parole du fric vaut bien plus qu'une simple parole. »

C'était pas faux. Malefoy ne serait que vaguement inquiété dans cette affaire et après ce serait l'enfer pour celui qui l'aurait dénoncé.

Harry reporta son attention sur le Serpentard. Il était de dos mais comme à son habitude il dégageait un calme et une assurance qu'il avait du mal à associer à un assassin. Harry songeait que s'il avait tué quelqu'un il serait mort de trouille et de culpabilité. Il avait du mal à croire qu'à seize ans on puisse faire preuve d'autant de dissimulation.

C'est à cet instant que le Blond décida de se retourner. Le regard des deux garçons se croisèrent et un sourire narquois vint fleurir sur les lèvres du blond, semblant ouvertement se moquer du second. Les doigts d'Harry se crispèrent sur le bord de la table tandis qu'il sentait le feu de l'indignation lui monter au visage. A ce moment précis il sut que Malefoy n'avait en rien oublié son histoire de service et qu'il le faisait attendre juste pour s'amuser. Il eut soudainement envie de l'étrangler.

*********

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient et Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à aller accoster Malefoy pour lui rappeler qu'il détenait toujours les alliances de ses parents. Il se trouvait particulièrement stupide d'hésiter ainsi mais il avait l'impression que l'effroi général qu'inspirait le blond avait fini par arriver jusqu'à lui. Cette histoire de meurtre tournait dans son esprit depuis sa conversation avec les jumeaux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver des réticences à aller parler au Serpentard. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était la plupart du temps aussi invisible qu'un fantôme. On ne le voyait qu'en cours ou aux heures de repas mais jamais on ne le croisait dans le parc ou à la bibliothèque. C'était comme si on le sortait de sa boite et qu'il faisait son numéro de mauvais garçon devant son auditoire avant de retourner dans sa boite. Un coup de vent…une bourrasque plutôt, aussi froide qu'un blizzard du nord canadien. Malefoy gelait tout sur son passage et tout le monde sortait engourdi de l'avoir regardé trop longtemps.

Harry s'était renseigné à propos de lui. Le blond avait l'air d'en connaitre un rayon sur sa personne alors en faire de même de son côté. Ce qu'il avait glané n'avait fait que conforter son idée que Malefoy n'était qu'un sale con. Il était fils unique, unique héritier de la colossale fortune de sa mère et de son père. celui-ci était un homme d'affaires affluent qui voyageait beaucoup. Il était à la tête de plusieurs sociétés de télécommunication et avait été arrêté une fois avant d'être relâché pour tentative de corruption…le fils avait eu donc un triste exemple devant les yeux. Malefoy était très doué en cours, extrêmement doué même. Il excellait en natation, en volleyball et en athlétisme. Il jouait du piano et du violon et parlait couramment allemand et français…Harry n'en avait pas cru ses yeux et ses oreilles : comment un gars aussi doué pouvait il être une telle pourriture? Et pourtant, Malefoy semblait être la plus grosse pourriture que cette terre ait jamais porté. La moitié des élèves de l'école avait des anecdotes à raconter sur son sujet, toutes plus perverses les unes que les autres, même si Harry soupçonnait que beaucoup ne soient que le fruit de leur imagination. Malefoy n'avait jamais un regard bon sur quelqu'un. Il toisait tout le monde avec dédain, voire indifférence. C'était comme si rien n'existait à part lui-même. Le seul moment ou son visage de marbre semblait s'animer, c'était quand ses lèvres fines laissaient passer quelques mots précis et assassins, clouant leur proie et la foudroyant sur place. Au fur et à mesure que Harry essayait d'en apprendre plus sur lui plus il avait l'impression d'avancer dans un territoire miné.

Harry frissonna quand une bourrasque de vent froid vint s'engouffrer dans son anorak. Poussé par la curiosité et l'envie de trouver un peu de tranquillité il avait grimpé jusqu'en haut de la plus haute des tours du château. Au printemps, cet endroit abritait des cours d'astronomie mais pour l'instant elle était déserte, balayée par le vent glacée. Accoudé au parapet, Harry regardait le panorama qui défilait sous ses yeux. Le parc de l'école était immense et un grand lac miroitait à sa gauche. En contrebas, il pouvait distinguer ses minuscules camarades s'égayer dans les pelouses. Harry s'amusait puérilement à les écraser virtuellement du bout de son pouce. Il était bien ici. Le froid, l'altitude, l'horizon devant lui…il se sentait libre. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger depuis la mort de ses parents. Il aimait Poudlard, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Un soupir remonta à ses lèvres.

Il sursauta soudain quand la porte de la tour s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant sur ses gonds. Mu par un quelconque reflexe il se cacha derrière le gros bloc de l'air conditionné, se trouvait en même temps plutôt stupide de faire cela.

Sa respiration s'interrompit quand la silhouette bien connue de Drago Malefoy entra dans son champs de vision. Le jeune homme tenait une boule de papier à la main et vint s'accouder à l'endroit qu'Harry venait de délaisser. Le Brun pesta intérieurement. Que faisait ici ce fils à papa?

Intrigué malgré tout, il ne bougea pas.

Le Blond était seul. Ses deux gorilles l'avait laissé un moment et Harry se fit la réflexion que c'était le moment idéal pour l'accoster. Mais bizarrement, il sentait ses genoux fléchir à l'idée d'aller lui parler. Des images de son corps déchiqueté en bas de la tour lui montèrent au cerveau et il préféra attendre un peu et observer.

Malefoy semblait en colère. Sa mâchoire était crispée et son teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Il déplia rageusement le papier froissé qu'il tenait à la main puis après l'avoir parcouru des yeux le déchira nerveusement avant de jeter les confettis dans les airs, laissant au vent le soin de les éparpiller. Harry le regarda abattre avec colère ses poings sur la pierre froide. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Qui avait il d'écrit sur cette feuille pour lézarder ainsi son maquillage de cire? Harry était plus qu'intrigué.

Malefoy se calmait peu à peu et au bout de quelques minutes, il réarrangea sa cravate avant de passer une main dans sa chevelure blonde.

Harry se faisait tout petit, attendant anxieusement qu'il disparaisse. Il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes.

Le blond soupira et commença à se diriger vers les escaliers quand il se retourna soudain vers l'endroit derrière lequel Harry se cachait. celui-ci s'accroupit vivement, le cœur battant. Comment Malefoy avait il pu détecter sa présence? Il avait des super pouvoirs ou quoi?

Harry sursauta quand Malefoy apparut devant lui, visiblement peu content de le voir.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu as vu, Potter? » lui lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Le Brun se releva, tentant de garder un regard assuré mais les yeux scrutateurs du Serpentard le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Rien du tout. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais là » mentit il avec un certain aplomb.

Malefoy le regarda un instant, semblant fouiller en lui.

« Alors, pourquoi te cachais tu comme une pauvre souris apeurée? Tu avais peur du chat? »

Un sourire en coin venait de naitre à la commissure de ses lèvres, donnant l'impression à Harry d'être effectivement un petit rongeur terrifié.

« Je ne me cachais pas. J'aime bien monter ici, tout seul, c'est tout. Et puis quand tu es arrivé, je n'ai pas eu envie de bouger. En quoi je t'ai gêné? »

Malefoy se rapprocha et instinctivement Harry recula.

« Tu as donc vu et je te conseille de tout oublier dans la seconde. »

« Pourquoi? Il y avait quelque chose de honteux dans la lettre que tu as détruite? » rétorqua vivement le brun, agacé d'avoir l'impression d'être en faute.

Le visage de Malefoy se tordit soudain de colère;

« Ne parles pas de choses dont tu n'as aucune idée. »

« Ah oui, parce que tu vas me balancer par-dessus le parapet, c'est ça? Après la noyade, il faut innover ». Harry était en colère à présent lui aussi. Les manières de prince de Malefoy l'horripilaient.

Le Blond avait brusquement pâli à ces mots. Durant une seconde il sembla déstabilisé mais il se reprit rapidement et Harry fut soudain projeté sans douceur contre la tôle du conditionneur d'air, une poigne de fer le retenant par le col de son anorak. Il essaya de se dégager mais le Serpentard était supérieur à lui physiquement. Pendant un instant Harry crut qu'il allait le frapper mais le Blond le relâcha brusquement avant de reculer, le fixant toujours du regard.

Arrivé près du parapet il mit la main à sa poche et en, ressortit deux petits anneaux dorés. Harry reconnut les alliances. Il fit un geste en avant mais avant d'avoir pu esquisser un pas vers Malefoy celui-ci étendit le bras au dessus du vide.

« Malefoy! Fais pas ça! »

« Et pourquoi? Ca pourrait être amusant. Dieu seul sait où elles pourraient atterrir si je les lançais au loin. »

Harry était horrifié. Non, il ne pouvait pas perdre ces souvenirs. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il tenait.

« Ecoute, j'ai rien vu, Ok? Je ne viendrai même plus ici à partir de maintenant mais ne les balance pas et rends les moi. »

Les lèvres du Serpentard s'étirèrent en un sourire mesquin.

« Te les rendre? Tu me dois un service, n'oublies pas. »

« Mais c'est quoi ce service? Ca fait des semaines que tu m'ignores! » lui cria le Brun, les yeux rivés sur les anneaux.

Malefoy se mit à rire d'un petit rire froid, sans aucune forme de joie.

« Tout d'abord, à genoux Potter » lui dit il sur un ton impérieux.

Harry avala de travers et le fusilla du regard mais les paroles acerbes qu'il destinait au blond restèrent coincés dans sa gorge quand ce dernier agita nonchalamment le poing au dessus du vide.

Harry trépignait de rage tandis que Malefoy semblait exulter.

« J'attends. » reprit il avec flegme.

Harry était coincé. S'il ne faisait pas ce que lui disait l'autre il le savait tout à fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Alors sans lâcher le blond de son regard courroucé il se laissa tomber à genoux. L'humiliation lui rougissait le visage.

« Voilà, t'es content? Maintenant rends moi les anneaux. »

Malefoy ramena le bras vers lui et s'approcha d'Harry, ses traits arborant un air satisfait. Au grand damne d'Harry il lui tapota la tête affectueusement comme il aurait pu le faire avec un chien obéissant puis vint s'accroupir devant lui, se mettant à son niveau. Il lui mit les alliances sous le nez mais quand Harry tenta de s'en saisir il le lui donna une bourrade, ce qui eut pour effet de faire basculer le Brun sur les fesses.

« Ce weekend, il y a une sortie au cinéma à Préaulard. Tu vas trouver un moyen de fausser compagnie à tout le monde pendant la séance et tu vas te rendre à cette adresse » Il lui tendit un bout de papier tiré de sa poche. « Tu demanderas Peter et tu lui diras que tu viens de ma part. Il te remettra un paquet, tu le dissimuleras et tu retourneras au cinéma avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de ta petite promenade. Tu m'amèneras le paquet aux toilettes après le cours de littérature lundi matin. Si tu réussis ta mission je te rendrai les alliances. Sinon elles finiront au fond d'une cuvette des toilettes. »

Harry le regarda avec curiosité.

« T'as besoin de moi pour faire tes emplettes? Qu'Est-ce qu'il y aura dans le paquet? »

Drago sourit.

« Pour être franc, Potter, si on te voit avec ce paquet tu risques d'avoir de gros problèmes. Je n'ai pas envie de risquer mon brillant avenir alors c'est toi qui va prendre les risques. »

« Et si je vais raconter au directeur que tout est de ta faute? » Il brandit le petit papier sous le nez du Blond. « Il verrait bien que c'est ton écriture. »

« C'est pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit » répondit Drago, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Il se releva, goguenard tandis qu'Harry fulminait.

« A lundi alors. Et n'oublie pas, on ne s'est pas vu. »

Quelques secondes plus tard il avait disparu.

Harry resta immobile quelques instants, essayant de digérer ce qui venait de se produire. Tout d'abord il avait vu Malefoy très énervé jeter une sorte de lettre dans le vide puis il lui avait ordonné d'aller lui faire une course sûrement illégale en échange des alliances. Malefoy était de plus en plus étrange, une sorte d'énigme vivante aussi déstabilisante qu'horripilante.

Il finit par descendre lui aussi de la tour, serrant au creux de son poing l'adresse que lui avait donné le Serpentard.

**À suivre…**

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu. Dans le prochain chapitre, sortie à Préaulard, frayeurs et mauvaises surprises sont au rendez vous.**

**A très bientôt.**

**Darana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NdA : bonjour à tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que l'attente a été un peu longue mais j'ai eu très peu de temps à moi pour é pense que le prochain devrait arriver plus vite, mon emploi du temps étant plus allégé. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire. Ca motive toujours autant pour écrire. **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Chapitre 4**

En ce samedi matin régnait une intense excitation dans toute l'école. Les élèves bavardaient plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée de part et d'autres des grandes tables du réfectoire, les couverts tintaient plus forts contre les assiettes, même l'air semblait vrombir dans les oreilles. Depuis plusieurs jours on ne parlait plus que de ça : la sortie à Préaulard. Plusieurs fois dans l'année, le directeur organisait une sortie collective au village voisin. Les élèves allaient au cinéma ou au théâtre puis ils étaient lâchés dans le petit centre ville où ils dépensaient toutes leurs économies en confiseries, nouveaux habits, petits bijoux fantaisistes ou jeux vidéo d'occasion. Ces sorties étaient toujours vues comme une fête et chacune d'entre elles était attendues avec impatience.

Et ce matin ne dérogeait pas à la règle. La plupart des professeurs étaient assignés à l'accompagnement des adolescents et leurs mines plus ou moins renfrognées contrastaient avec les visages souriants des élèves. En effet, cela allait être pour eux une journée épuisante.

Harry était assis à côté de Ginny qui venait de lui coller sous le nez un prospectus de couleur rouge.

« Il faut absolument que tu les connaisses. Les bizzar' sisters sont trop géniaux. »

Harry regardait l'affichette, un air dubitatif sur le visage.

« C'est pas censé être un groupe de rock? Il y en a un qui a une cornemuse. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel puis reprit sur un ton patient.

« Ils mélangent la musique rock et la musique traditionnelle. Ils sont vraiment très bons et ils passent par ici pendant les vacances de novembre. Il faut que tu viennes avec nous. Demande à tes parents de venir passer quelques jours chez nous. Ron sera super content et on te montrera tous les trucs chouettes qu'on fait habituellement. Tu verras, ça sera super. »

Les joues rouges, Ginny déployait toute sa force de persuasion pour convaincre le jeune homme de venir pour les vacances. Ron regardait la scène, une moue amusée sur le visage.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait parlé à personne de la mort de ses parents et de sa situation actuelle.

« Ecoute, Ginny. Ca m'étonnerait qu'on me donne la permission. »

En réalité il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie d'aller en vacances chez les Weasleys. Il les aimait bien mais là bas il serait confronté aux parents de ses amis et il n'était pas à l'aise avec les adultes. Il y aurait des questions aussi sans doute et il n'avait pas envie de parler de lui.

Ginny lui lança un regard triste comme un puits sans fond.

« Pourquoi tu es toujours méchant avec moi? »

Harry lança un regard désespéré à Ron qui haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas méchant avec toi. C'est juste que je ne peux pas te dire oui en sachant très bien que je n'aurai pas la permission de venir. »

La jeune fille semblait sur le point de pleurer et Harry n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Une fille qui pleurait c'était le pire des cauchemars. Il croisa le regard bleu embué de la rouquine et il souffla bruyamment en détournant la tête, entre l'agacement et l'embarras.

« Bon, je te promets rien, Ok? Je demanderai la permission mais ne te fais pas de films. »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina en une fraction de seconde, comme si la tristesse précédente n'avait été qu'une feinte puis sans prévenir elle se pencha vers Harry, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se leva rapidement avant de s'envoler hors de la salle. Arrivée à la sortie, elle se tourna vers les garçons, leur tendit un regard triomphant et disparut.

Harry soupira en direction de Ron.

« Ta sœur me fait peur parfois. »

Ron avala une grande gorgée de jus d'orange.

« Elle craque pour toi. Si tu ouvrais son agenda tu verrais ton nom écrit partout à côté de petits cœurs de toutes les couleurs. C'est répugnant. »

« Tu fouilles dans son agenda? » lui répondit Harry, interloqué par la nouvelle. Il savait depuis un bout de temps qu'il plaisait à Ginny mais pas au point d'être la victime d'une fixation.

Ron ricana.

« Elle écrit même des poèmes du style…attends, je vais m'en souvenir, je me suis trop marré…ah oui, écoute :

_Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matinSes cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divinC'est mon héros et c'est mon roiJe voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi_

Harry, honteux, se prit le visage dans les mains tandis que Ron pouffait de plus belle. Le Brun appréciait la petite rouquine mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à la voir en tant que petite amie potentielle. Il était déjà fatigué au bout d'une heure en sa compagnie alors l'idée de devoir sortir avec elle tous les jours n'était même pas envisageable. Et puis c'était la sœur de celui qui s'apparentait le plus à un ami depuis la mort de ses parents alors pas question de mettre une histoire de cœur se mettre au milieu.

Quand le petit déjeuner fut terminé, le directeur attira l'attention de tout le monde sur les règles à respecter lors de la sortie puis les élèves purent sortir de table pour se rendre dans la cour. Un brouhaha indescriptible régnait dans les rangs et Harry songea qu'il devait bien être le seul à ne pas être excité. Comment l'être quand il devait trouver le moyen d'échapper à la vigilance des professeurs et ramener dans l'enceinte de l'école un paquet au contenu illicite?

Il repéra la chevelure blonde de Malefoy quelques mètres devant lui. Le jeune homme, égal à lui-même, arborait un air détaché de tout, tout en discutant avec une petite brune qui trainait souvent avec lui. Sa petite amie du moment sans doute, songea Harry tout en se demandant comment une fille pouvait avoir envie de sortir avec un type aussi flippant.

Ron le tira de ses pensées en lui donnant une bourrade dans le dos. Tout le monde se dirigeait vers la sortie et tout à ses pensées Harry n'avait pas encore bougé de sa chaise.

Soupirant lourdement il emboita le pas à Ron.

Il fallut un bon quart d'heure avant que tout le monde soit monté dans les bus puis une heure pour atteindre Pré au Lard.

L'endroit était une petite ville coquette. De jolies maisons de pierres anciennes bordaient de petites rues fleuries et bien entretenues. Des fleurs ornaient les balcons et les habitants semblaient tous de sortie.

Les bus s'arrêtèrent sur la grande place et Harry descendit accompagné de ses camarades. Il parcourut l'endroit du regard alors que les autres, habitués des lieux, s'égayaient, tels des moineaux prenant leur envol.

Une belle fontaine trônait au centre de la place et l'eau y coulant faisait un joli bruit clair. Le sol était recouvert de pavés et de multiples boutiques ne semblaient qu'attendre les élèves de Poudlard.

Harry n'avait guère le goût au shopping. La mission que lui avait donné Malefoy le préoccupait trop pour pouvoir penser à autre chose. Il le vit descendre du bus et le Blond dut sentir son regard posé sur lui car il se tourna dans sa direction et lui adressa un petit clin d'œil narquois avant de rejoindre ses éternels gardes du corps. Harry eut bien du mal à garder son sang froid et ce n'est qu'en pensant aux alliances qu'il allait récupérer qu'il se contint d'aller cracher ce qu'il pensait de lui au Serpentard.

Le groupe, encadré par les professeurs, commença à se diriger vers le cinéma qui se trouvait à quelques rues de la place. Harry, pensif, suivait sans trop regarder autours de lui. Comment s'éclipser discrètement alors qu'ils étaient étroitement surveillés? Le mieux serait d'attendre la sortie du cinéma. Quand tous les élèves iraient faire les magasins il pourrait leur fausser compagnie et faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry? » lui demanda soudain Ron alors qu'ils prenaient place dans la longue file d'attente devant le cinéma.

La brun se retourna vers lui, agacé d'être si limpide aux yeux du rouquin.

« Rien, ça va. » lui répondit il sur un ton faussement badin. Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas! Il allait devoir se procurer un paquet au contenu sûrement peu catholique et il allait devoir l'introduire à l'intérieur du lycée sans se faire prendre pour espérer revoir les alliances de ses parents morts…il allait très bien.

Il se composa un visage souriant mais Ron lui adressa une moue sceptique, peu convaincu par les talents d'acteurs du Brun.

Heureusement pour lui, Ginny vint le sortir de l'embarras en venant se pendre à son bras. Elle tourna un visage rayonnant vers lui tout en se collant contre son flanc.

« Après le cinéma, je te montrerai une boutique super cool. »

Harry lui tendit un regard dubitatif. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec la rouquine.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est pour toi une boutique super cool? » lui demanda-t-il sur un ton presque aigre.

La jeune fille ne se laissa pas intimider et lui adressa le plus lumineux des sourires.

« C'est une surprise mais je suis sûr que ça te plaira. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps répliquer elle s'éclipsa, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard appuyé.

Ron pouffa.

« Si t'étais en chocolat elle t'aurait déjà bouffé. »

Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer de gêne.

« Te bile pas, Harry. Elle mord pas. Elle est juste un peu…comment dire ça…démonstrative. »

« Ben ça me met mal à l'aise. » lui répondit le Brun sur un ton renfrogné.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que les démonstrations d'affection et les contacts en général, ça te révulse » railla Ron.

Harry lui jeta un regard oblique avant de hausser les épaules.

« Ta sœur est parfois effrayante, c'est tout. » conclut il. Et c'est vrai que les contacts me révulsent. Mais ça, il préféra le garder pour lui. Il n'allait pas quand même dire à la première personne qui s'apparentait de près ou de loin à un ami depuis l'accident qu'il avait du mal à ressentir le moindre sentiment si ce n'était la rancœur et que la seule chose qu'il éprouvait pour Ginny était une certaine panique. La rouquine était une chic fille et il était conscient que trainer avec lui ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Il savait qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui mais il n'avait aucune idée de la manière à adopter pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Il était plutôt du genre à lui dire textuellement d'aller se faire voir mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à cet extrême. Il allait devoir faire preuve de diplomatie et de psychologie, chose pour laquelle il était profondément mauvais.

Le film s'éternisait. Une histoire de chevaux sans grand intérêt.

A l'écran, un étalon blessé hennissait craintivement face à une sorte de cow boy du troisième âge qui s'échinait à vouloir le sauver. Un bon steak, voilà ce qu'il en aurait fait, se disait Harry qui cherchait depuis le début du film un moyen de s'éclipser.

Il finit par adopter la méthode la plus courante : la pause pipi.

Prétextant une envie pressante il s'extirpa de son siège et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les toilettes, sur sa droite, étaient prêts de la sortie. Prenant un air désinvolte, il sortit du cinéma sans que la caissière à son guichet ne lève les yeux de son magazine. Un petit sourire triomphal vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Il sortit de sa poche le petit bout de papier que Malefoy lui avait donné et le déplia. 21 allée des embrumes.

Il demanda son chemin à un couple qui passait près de lui et après avoir été renseigné, il courut jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée. C'était un pub, « la tête de sanglier ». Drôle de nom pour un bar.

Il entrebâilla la porte et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'endroit. C'était enfumé et l'odeur de la bière était omniprésente. Quelques hommes d'âge mûr sirotaient leur verre devant le long comptoir derrière lequel trônait un barman sans âge. celui-ci fronça les sourcils quand il découvrit Harry.

« On sert pas les mineurs, petits. »

Harry sursauta mais ne perdit pas contenance.

« Je cherche Peter. Il est ici? »

Le barman haussa les sourcils puis hurla en direction de l'arrière boutique.

« Peter! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi! »

Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années fit son entrée, une caisse remplie de verres propres à la main. Il la posa sur le comptoir et s'approcha d'Harry avant de le toiser de la tête aux pieds. Grand et gros, il avait le visage rougeaud et bouffi de ceux qui boivent trop.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petit? »

Harry ignora la bouffée d'antipathie qu'il éprouvait instinctivement pour Peter et tenta de garder un visage neutre.

« Je viens de la part de Drago Malefoy. »

Aussitôt, le visage du jeune homme changea d'expression, prenant un air complice.

« Ah, suis moi alors. J'ai un truc à te montrer. »

Harry le suivit dans l'arrière boutique, non sans une certaine appréhension. Peter fouilla derrière un antique lave linge et en ressortit un petit paquet recouvert de papier Kraft. Il le tendit à Harry.

« Dis à Mr Malefoy que je ne pourrai pas en avoir avant le mois prochain. »

Harry saisit le paquet et l'enfouit dans son sac, enroulé dans le pull qu'il avait emmené dans ce but. Il avait remarqué le ton respectueux que Peter avait employé en parlant de Malefoy. Il se demanda alors s'il pouvait glaner quelques renseignements sur le Blond.

« Ok, je lui dirai…il vient souvent se fournir ici? »

Peter tourna vers lui son regard bovin puis celui-ci sembla se teinter de fierté.

« Il ne vient que chez moi. Il sait qu'ici il peut avoir confiance. »

Harry essaya de ne pas ricaner de mépris.

« Drago Malefoy ne donne sa confiance qu'à peu de gens. L'autre jour il m'a dit du bien de vous et… »

« C'est vrai? » s'enquit le gros garçon, extatique.

« Oui, bien sûr. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire de vérifier le contenu du paquet parce qu'il avait toute confiance en vous. »

Peter semblait prêt à se liquéfier de bonheur et Harry se retint de pouffer de rire, gardant un visage aimable.

« Alors tu diras à Monsieur Malefoy que je ferai tout pour que sa prochaine commande arrive dans les plus brefs délais…et puis j'oubliais. Tu lui diras aussi que je soutiens son père et que je me suis déjà inscrit au comité. »

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Son père? »

« Oui, Lucius Malefoy, son père! » lui répondit Peter. « Vu qu'il se présente aux prochaines élections municipales, je tiens à ce que son fils sache que je mène campagne pour lui. Il fera de grandes choses pour cette ville. »

Harry réprima à grand peine la moue d'écœurement qui venait de naitre au coin de ses lèvres. Avec son père à la tête de la ville, Malefoy allait être encore plus imbuvable.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr » répondit il sur un ton faussement convaincu. « De toute façon, je suis persuadé que Monsieur Malefoy a toute ses chances de remporter les élections. Un homme de son influence…et de plus je ne crois pas qu'on puisse entacher sa réputation. »

Peter grimaça légèrement tandis qu'Harry souriait intérieurement. Avait il touché juste?

« Monsieur Malefoy est un homme extraordinaire. Il est très influent dans tout ce qui concerne les affaires régionales et bien sûr il y a toujours des jaloux. Tu sais que son fils a été soupçonné de meurtre? »

« Non, pas du tout », mentit Harry en jouant les candides.

« Et bien, l'année dernière un gosse du pensionnat de Poudlard a été retrouvé noyé et on a essayé de lui coller le meurtre sur le dos. Il est même allé en garde à vue. Il parait qu'il y avait des marques de strangulation autours du cou du gamin mais c'était des conneries puisqu'après une nouvelle expertise, il s'est avéré qu'il n'y avait en fait aucune marque. Ils ont relâché immédiatement Drago Malefoy. »

Harry acquiesça avec solennité.

« Oui, rien que des jaloux… bon, je vais devoir vous laisser. Je dirai à Drago combien vous soutenez sa famille. »

Peter sourit de toutes ses dents et les deux garçons sortirent de la remise. Peter Se dirigea vers son père et désigna Harry du doigt.

« Laisse le entrer dorénavant. C'est un ami de Drago Malefoy. »

Aussitôt, le regard suspicieux de l'homme devint affable et Harry sortit du bar vaguement nauséeux. Mais que se passait il avec ces Malefoy? Toute cette histoire sentait mauvais.

Il tata du bout des doigts l'intérieur de son sac tout en se demandant ce que pouvait bien contenir le paquet mystérieux. De la drogue sans doute… il pourrait très bien aller à la police et dénoncer Malefoy mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Jamais ce fanatique de Peter ne témoignerait contre son cher ami et il n' y avait aucune preuve contre Drago. Il était coincé.

Il effectua en courant le chemin du retour jusqu'au cinéma et y pénétra sans aucune difficulté. De retour à son siège, Ron se tourna vers lui.

« T'es tombé au fond de la cuvette ou quoi? T'as raté presque tout le film? »

Harry regarda l'écran. Le cheval galopait à présent dans son pré et le vieux cow boy emballait la mère de la gamine qui avait emmené le canasson… Palpitant.

« Je me sentais pas très bien mais ça va mieux. » lui chuchota Harry, feignant l'embarras.

Ron sourit, compatissant et les deux garçons retournèrent à leur film.

************************

Une fois le générique de fin terminé, tous les étudiants sortirent en un rang indiscipliné et bruyant avant de s'égayer dans la nature. Ils avaient une heure trente pour dévaliser les magasins. Harry soupira quand Ginny vint se pendre à son bras.

« Le film était bien, non? »

« Super! » railla Harry avant de se dégager de l'emprise de la jeune fille. « Ron veut me montrer un magasin alors on se rejoint après? »

Ginny le regarda d'un air offusqué puis changeant d'expression à la vitesse de la lumière, lui offrit un sourire mutin avant de rejoindre un petit groupe de filles.

« Je rêve ou elle n'a pas insisté? S'étonna Harry.

Ron se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Ecoute…je lui ai donné le conseil de ne pas trop te coller si elle voulait avoir une chance avec toi. »

Harry leva vers lui des yeux furibonds.

« Putain, Ron! Tu veux me mettre avec elle ou quoi? »

« Te mets pas en rogne! Elle est vraiment amoureuse de toi et elle est malheureuse quand tu la rembarres tout le temps. Je voulais juste lui remonter un peu le moral. »

« J'ai pas besoin d'un entremetteur. Je ne veux pas être méchant mais ta sœur ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis tu ne devrais pas la pousser à me fréquenter. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je couche avec mes copines et je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas que je baise avec ta sœur, non? »

Ron pâlit.

« Tu salis toujours tout, Harry. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je reste avec toi. »

Il semblait vraiment blessé et Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, soudain mal à l'aise. Il venait une fois de plus d'être odieux. Comment dire à Ron sans lui dévoiler sa vie qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires? C'est pourquoi il refoula les mots de repentir qu'il aurait aimé dire et qu'il laissa le rouquin s'éloigner.

Soudain démoralisé, il traina des pieds vers un banc et s'y assit lourdement. Il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard et de se débarrasser de sa corvée.

C'est alors que la voix de celui qu'il détestait le plus au sein de l'école retentit près de lui.

« T'as des remords Potter? Tu ne devrais pas en avoir. Ces rouquins sont plus nombreux qu'une portée de lapins et plus collants que du papier tue muche. De vraies plaies… »

Harry ne releva même pas la tête.

« En parlant de plaies, j'en connais une autre qui a besoin de ses petits camarades pour faire son marché. »

« Oh, arrête de jouer les vilains garçons alors qu'on dirait que tu vas chialer » lui répondit le blond sur un ton tailleur.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Oh, rien…j'ai juste entendu ta petite discussion avec Weasley. Je dois te dire que ça m'a beaucoup amusé. Tu as été imbuvable. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. »

« Ravi d'avoir distrait sa seigneurerie » lui lança Harry sur un ton mielleux.

« Oui, c'était distrayant, surtout quand tu as envoyé paitre une fois de plus cette pauvre Ginny. Elle me faisait presque de la peine. Toute cette énergie à essayer de te faire croire que ton attitude odieuse ne lui faisait rien…on y croirait presque. »

Harry grinça des dents. Malefoy prenait un malin plaisir à enfoncer le clou dans la plaie. Pire, il pouffa de rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire. »

« Et bien, tu as dit que tu avais eu des copines. Je pensais plutôt que tu étais porté sur les mecs. » lui lança-t-il sur un ton narquois.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

« Et en plus t'es homophobe? Décidemment, tu es pétri de qualités… au fait, ils sont où tes deux chiens de garde? Tu les as rendu au chenil où tu les avait trouvé? C'est rare de te voir tout seul et c'est plutôt dangereux. Avec tous les gens qui te détestent ici, tu devrais surveiller tes arrières. »

Drago avait perdu son sourire.

« Je te conseille de ne pas continuer dans cette voie là. »

« Sinon quoi? Tout le monde fait dans son froc quand tu passes mais tu ne me fais pas peur, Malefoy. Alors on va rentrer à Poudlard, je te donnerai ce qui est convenu, tu me rendras les alliances de mes parents et ensuite tu oublieras mon nom comme j'oublierai le tien, Ok? Si il te prends l'envie de me faire chier à nouveau, je ferai en sorte de te coller au cul le plus gros scandale de l'histoire de Poudlard pour que ton cher papa ait tellement honte qu'il se retire de sa campagne. »

Harry sut qu'il était allé trop loin quand la poigne de fer de Drago se referma autour de son col et qu'il le souleva violemment du banc. Le regard acéré du jeune homme plongea dans le sien et Harry sentit son courage fondre au soleil. Malefoy semblait furieux bien qu'une autre lueur brillât également dans ses prunelles grises…comme de la peur.

Mais soudain Harry fut brusquement repoussé sur le banc et Drago recula de quelques pas. Il le toisa une fois encore avec colère puis se composa un visage indifférent. Il contourna le banc et s'éloigna. Harry le suivit du regard et aperçut les deux gros gardes du corps du Blond arriver à leur rencontre. Drago arriva à leur hauteur et leur parla sans que le Brun puisse entendre. Les deux Serpentard le regardèrent avec suspicion, presque avec insistance, et Harry se retourna brusquement avec l'étrange impression qu'il avait été pris en flagrant délit d'une chose interdite.

Il se retourna une dernière fois pour voir les trois garçons s'éloigner, le Blond semblant trainer la patte, les épaules bizarrement voutées.

Le mystère Malefoy s'épaississait de jours en jours. La suspicion de meurtre ainsi que l'attitude mesquine et prétentieuse rendait le jeune homme odieux aux yeux de tous mais la lettre déchirée, le regard voilé de peur et la dernière attitude, si fuyante, poussait à croire que Malefoy cachait encore plus de secrets que ceux qu'on lui prêtait.

Harry était à présent partagé entre sa colère et sa curiosité. Quel horrible secret, plus abominable qu'un meurtre, cachait Malefoy?

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**NdA**** : Voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à tous et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews.**

**Chapitre 5**

Le cours de littérature s'étirait en longueurs. Les yeux rivés à l'horloge murale devant lui, Harry n'avait strictement rien écouté du cours sur la poésie de la Renaissance française. Il lui semblait qu'aujourd'hui les secondes étaient interminables. C'était presque comme si elles reculaient au lieu d'avancer, transformant l'heure de cours en une éternité d'ennui.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil anxieux vers son sac, posé au sol contre sa cuisse. Le paquet de Malefoy s'y trouvait, bien caché sous un gros pull. Combien de fois avait il eu envie de l'ouvrir depuis samedi? Pour être franc, il y avait pensé chaque secondes. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose comme de la drogue à l'intérieur et le jeune homme se demandait encore quelle serait la réaction de Malefoy s'il retrouvait sa précieuse substance au fond d'une cuvette de WC. Oh oui, il avait souvent été tenté mais la perspective de perdre à jamais les alliances de ses parents l'empêchait de passer à l'acte.

Mais bientôt il serait débarrassé et Malefoy ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Il poussa un énième soupir et récolta un regard agacé de la part de Ron.

Harry se tourna vers lui mais le rouquin détourna les yeux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence Harry sentait une étrange boule au fond de sa gorge. Depuis leur dispute samedi, les deux garçons ne s'étaient plus parlé. Harry savait qu'il avait été imbuvable avec lui et sa sœur et il était conscient que tous deux méritaient des excuses pourtant il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ne cherchait il pas ça depuis le début? Ne pas se faire d'amis, trouver quelque chose pour se faire définitivement virer de ce lycée, voilà ce dont il aspirait. Il avait eu tendance à l'oublier ces derniers temps. L'atmosphère de Poudlard semblait l'avoir anesthésié.

Un petit sourire désabusé naquit aux coins de ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de retourner chez les Dursleys, même si leur compagnie lui donnait envie de vomir. Pas question qu'ils profitent de la situation et qu'ils l'oublient. Depuis qu'il était ici, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'eux. Pas que cela le chagrine mais c'était bien une preuve qu'ils l'avaient envoyé ici pour se débarrasser de lui jusqu'à ses dix huit ans.

Il ravala donc ses mots d'excuse. Ron s'en remettrait.

Encore vingt minutes… encore vingt minutes et il serait débarrassé.

Une idée de génie traversa soudain son esprit. La drogue. Voilà ce qu'il manquait à son palmarès. Pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt? Il serait viré à tous les coups pour cela.

L'idée devenait plan. Il lui suffisait de se faire prendre avec le paquet et avouer qu'il dealait au sein même de l'école. Avec ça, même le bizarre directeur aux allures de père noël ne pourrait pas le garder. Il imaginait déjà la tête de son oncle quand il franchirait le seuil de la maison. Il en salivait d'avance.

Et la tête de Malefoy serait encore plus drôle quand il verrait son précieux paquet confisqué. Bien sûr, les alliances de ses parents risquaient d'être perdues mais il suffisait de faire croire à Malefoy qu'il s'était fait coincer sans le vouloir et ainsi le blond envisagerait peut être de ne pas se débarrasser des bagues. C'était un risque à prendre.

La sonnerie mit fin à ses réflexions. Le cours était enfin terminé et à l'instar de ses camarades, Harry rangea ses affaires dans son sac de cours et suivit le groupe.

Malefoy avait dit de l'attendre aux toilettes après le cours. Il fallait donc qu'il prenne cette direction mais qu'il trouve une idée en chemin.

L'idée se matérialisa soudain sous sa forme humaine. Grand et maigre, le visage crayeux caché en partie derrière un rideau de cheveux raides et bruns, le professeur Rogue marchait dans sa direction. Les élèves le contournaient largement en passant près de lui, comme si pénétrer dans son espace vital risquait de les contaminer. Harry sourit. Il allait le pulvériser, son espace vital.

Il sortit rapidement de son sac le pull contenant le paquet et commença à courir en direction de Rogue, son colis serré contre sa poitrine. Il se sentait légèrement anxieux mais l'adrénaline venait de prendre possession de lui. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de peaufiner son plan et tout allait sûrement se jouer à l'improvisation.

Ignorant les élèves autours de lui, il baissa la tête, feignit de ne pas entendre l'avertissement du professeur et le percuta de plein fouet. Rogue recula à peine sous l'impact mais Harry rebondit durement sur le sol.

Les fesses douloureuses, il releva un visage aussi anxieux que factice vers l'homme qui le fusilla du regard. Ca y est, le plan était en marche.

« Mr Potter! Vous êtes un vrai danger public! »

Quand Rogue le regardait, c'était toujours avec cette lueur de dégout dans les yeux. Dès le premier regard le professeur l'avait détesté. Il avait lu son dossier et il semblait frémir d'horreur à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur son regard un peu trop maquillé, ses ongles peints en noir et ses fringues trop serrées.

« Désolé professeur » balbutia artistiquement le jeune homme tout en ramenant contre lui le pull d'où le paquet jaillit avec adresse. Harry se composa un masque d'épouvante et rattrapa le paquet avant de le fourrer avec précipitation dans son sac. Rogue ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever et lui arracha le sac des mains. Il brandit le paquet et Harry put percevoir nettement un éclair de triomphe dans ses prunelles sombres.

« Et bien, qu'essayez vous de cacher, Mr Potter? »

« Rien, monsieur. » répondit précipitamment Harry, une lueur paniquée dans le regard. A cet instant il se serait donné un oscar. Il tenta d'attraper le paquet mais ne brassa que du vide. Rogue avait reculé d'un pas, les yeux rivés sur l'objet.

« Auriez vous des choses à cacher? »

« Non…c'est un paquet que je viens de recevoir par courrier. » rétorqua précipitamment Harry.

Pas du tout convaincu, Severus tendit au garçon un sourire sardonique avant de commencer à déchirer l'emballage de papier.

« Vous ne voyez donc aucun inconvénient à ce que nous l'ouvrions ensemble »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit! C'est privé! » tenta Harry sur un ton outragé mais le professeur se contenta de ricaner avant de finir de déballer l'objet du délit.

Il ne put empêcher un juron de s'échapper de sa gorge quand le contenu du paquet se révéla à eux.

« Potter! Pourriez vous m'expliquer? »

Abasourdi, Harry resta muet, immobile tel le une statue de cire. Que signifiait cette farce?

Rogue semblait furieux. Il attrapa sans douceur le jeune homme par le bras et le remit brutalement sur ses pieds.

« Cet établissement est respectable, Potter! Je sais que ce mot ne fait pas partie de votre vocabulaire mais je ne vous laisserai pas transformer cet endroit en un lieu de dépravation. Ceci est bien entendu confisqué et soyez sûr que je vais vous tenir à l'œil. Si vos anciens professeurs fermaient les yeux sur vos agissements, il n'en sera pas de même avec moi. »

Il ouvrit rageusement sa sacoche de cuir noir et y enfouit le paquet.

« Demain soir, vous viendrez à mon bureau. 18 heures précises. Et autant vous dire de prévoir plusieurs cartouches d'encre à votre stylo plume. »

Furibond, il fit volte face, laissant Harry bouche bée au beau milieu du couloir. Le jeune homme ne sortit de son mutisme que lorsque les pouffements de ceux qui avaient assisté à l'altercation se transformèrent en rire. Il tourna vers eux un regard noir mais ne reçut en retour que des œillades moqueuses. Un garçon lui tendit en riant un objet qui était tombé du paquet.

« Tu serais pas légèrement vantard? Tu croyais quand même pas utiliser tout ça avant les prochaines vacances. »

Harry le fusilla du regard et le heurta violemment à l'épaule en s'éloignant d'un pas vif. Il se sentait aussi furieux que honteux. Malefoy s'était joué de lui.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes. Malefoy était penché au dessus d'un lavabo, se lavant consciencieusement les mains. Quand il se retourna, il lui adressa un sourire parfaitement ironique et Harry sentit un voile rouge passer devant ses prunelles.

« Alors, tu as ce que je t'ai demandé? Tu… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, entrainé sans ménagement par Harry vers la cabine la plus proche. Le Brun referma la porte derrière eux et toisa le blond d'un regard menaçant.

« A quoi tu joues? »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles » lui répondit Drago, candide.

« Putain! Ton paquet soit disant compromettant! Il était plein de capotes! Des putains de capotes! »

« Soigne ton vocabulaire, Potter. Tu es vulgaire. » lui répondit le blond, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. « Tu as donc ouvert mon paquet? C'est très vilain. »

Harry l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur.

« C'est Rogue qui l'a ouvert! En plein milieu du couloir! »

« Et tu t'es prit une colle bien sûr… ce bon vieux Rogue. Il a du être tellement choqué. Tu sais, il s'imagine être encore au début du siècle, du temps où les jeunes ne couchaient ensemble qu'après leur mariage. Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu as été plutôt décevant sur ce coup là. Te faire pincer…à moins que tu l'ais fait exprès… Je me trompe? »

Harry le toisa avec surprise.

« Allez, ne te fâche pas, Potter. C'était juste un petit jeu. Je sais que tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est te barrer d'ici. Je n'allais quand même pas te donner aussi facilement le moyen de nous fausser compagnie. »

« Tu savais que j'allais faire ça? J'ai du mal à comprendre, là. A quoi ça te servait de me donner cette mission? » rétorqua Harry, abasourdi.

« A rien d'autre qu'à m'amuser. » lui répondit Drago, la jubilation peinte sur son visage pâle. « Tu avais tellement l'air de tenir à ces alliances. J'avais envie de te faire marcher un peu et… »

Sa voix se perdit dans un gargouillement. Harry venait de lui décocher un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le Blond se courba en deux et chercha son souffle pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Connard! Pendant tout ce temps tu te foutais de moi! »

« T'as tout compris » souffla Drago en se relevant. Harry constata avec jubilation que sa belle gueule d'habitude si impassible était tordue en une grimace de douleur. Le blond lui jeta un regard venimeux et Harry en ressentit un profond sentiment de satisfaction.

Il le regarda passer une main blanche dans sa chevelure que le coup avait légèrement décoiffé et se prépara à parachever son œuvre en l'humiliant d'une dernière parole acerbe mais sa réplique se retrouva coincée au creux de sa gorge. Malefoy dardait à présent sur lui un regard si intense et si étrange que Harry eut l'impression d'être cloué à la porte de la cabine. Le monde venait de se réduire aux deux yeux gris de Malefoy et la seule chose qu'il parvenait à formuler dans son cerveau était qu'il devait s'enfuir d'ici immédiatement parce que le Blond était une sorte de monstre qui allait finir par le bouffer s'il restait ici plus longtemps.

« Respire, Potter. Je vais pas te manger » ricana Malefoy et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Le sourire carnassier de Drago refit surface et son regard perdit de son pouvoir paralysant. Harry se sentit immédiatement mieux.

« Rends moi les alliances ». Il tentait de contrôler la nervosité qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

Malefoy sembla peser le pour et le contre un instant puis la déception se lut sur ses traits. Il enfouit la main dans l'une des poches de sa veste et en ressortit les deux anneaux et les tendit à Harry.

« Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour. »

« Et toi le tien est absolument pervers » lui rétorqua le Brun en se saisissant des alliances.

« Tu n'as pas idée » lui souffla Drago avant de sourire narquoisement.

« Le plus dingue dans cette histoire c'est que tu as manigancé tout ça dans l'unique but de te foutre de ma gueule. Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Ta vie est tellement pourrie que tu te sens obligé d'inventer des trucs tordus pour passer le temps? »

Drago afficha un rictus narquois.

« Peter a été surpris que je lui fasse une commande de préservatifs. J'étais sûr que tu me ferais faux bond alors j'ai préféré te donner une mission bidon. Mais si tu veux, la prochaine fois…

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois! J'ai récupéré mes alliances et toi tu t'es bien amusé à mes dépends. Maintenant, tu oublies que j'existe et je fais de même. Tu fais ta vie et tu ne t'occupes plus de la mienne. »

Drago ricana.

« C'est vrai que ta vie est tellement passionnante…tes parents morts, ta famille qui te déteste, tes vêtements qui craignent,… »

« Ta gueule! Je ne veux plus rien entendre qui sorte de ta bouche! » le coupa Harry, ulcéré.

« Ote toi de la porte alors. Tu m'empêches de sortir » lui répondit le Blond sur un ton trainant.

Harry sentit ses joues s'empourpre autant de honte que de colère et se décala avant d'ouvrir rageusement la porte de la cabine.

Drago s'extirpa de l'endroit exigu et sortit un petit peigne de sa poche avant de se recoiffer soigneusement devant l'un des lavabos des toilettes. Un jeune garçon qui venait d'entrer l'aperçut et fit demi tour, une expression apeurée sur le visage.

Harry soupira et lui emboita le pas. Pas question de respirer une seconde de plus l'air de Malefoy. Il n'avait jamais été d'une nature peureuse mais l'attitude du Blond lui faisait froid dans le dos. Quelque chose dans son regard. Quelque chose qui le clouait sur place, épinglé comme un papillon par un collectionneur. Non, Harry n'aimait décidemment pas croiser le regard de Malefoy. Il n'était d'ailleurs plus tellement sûr de l'innocence du blond dans cette histoire de meurtre. Quand on était prêt à une telle mascarade pour s'amuser jusqu'où était on prêt à aller?

*************

La semaine qui suivit se passa sans nouvelle péripétie. Harry portait à nouveau les alliances de ses parents accrochées autours du cou, contre sa peau. Il ignorait Malefoy lorsque par hasard il le croisait dans les couloirs et même s'il avait parfois senti sur lui le regard du Blond, ils n'avaient échangé aucunes paroles... pour son plus grand soulagement.

Harry se sentait moins oppressé depuis qu'il avait récupéré les alliances. Persuadé que les persécutions du Serpentard étaient terminées, il se laissait aller à se montrer plus jovial.

Ron lui battait froid depuis la sortie à Pré au Lard et Ginny, sans doute mise au courant par son frère, se contentait de lui lancer parfois de pauvres petits regards suppliants.

A la fin de la semaine, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda du pain pendant le dîner. Ginny, ravie d'entendre enfin le son de sa voix, s'empressa de lui passer la panière en lui décochant un sourire plein d'espoir.

« Il est encore chaud. »

« Merci…tes cheveux, c'est joli » lui répondit il maladroitement. Ron, assis près de sa sœur leva vers lui un regard surpris. Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent.

« C'est Cho qui me les a coupé avant-hier. Elle est douée, hein? »

Harry acquiesça. Il avait terriblement envie de se raccommoder avec les Weasleys mais il se sentait gauche. Il avait plutôt l'habitude de se faire des ennemis, pas des amis. Mais il en avait besoin. La solitude dans laquelle il s'était emmuré depuis deux ans commençait à le peser. Il ne perdait toujours pas à l'esprit qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour rentrer chez lui mais les petits groupes d'amis qu'il croisait dans les couloirs lui donnaient le cafard.

Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Ginny faire signe à quelqu'un de les rejoindre.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

Il releva la tête. Une jeune fille était debout derrière Ginny. Elle avait les traits fins qu'ont les asiatiques et de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient librement dans le dos. Elle lui tendit un sourire aimable.

« Je te présente Cho. Elle est dans ma classe. »

« Salut » lui répondit Harry. Cho était belle et le jeune homme sentit ses propres lèvres former un sourire avenant.

« Tu es vraiment douée. Tu voudrais en faire ton métier? »

« J'aimerais avoir mon propre salon de coiffure plus tard » minauda-t-elle, tout à fait consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur les garçons.

Ginny semblait soudain beaucoup moins ravie de lui avoir présenté Harry.

« On se voit en cours, hein? Cho? »

« Oui, à tout à l'heure…à plus, Harry. » lança-t-elle dans un sourire suave.

Soudain d'humeur maussade Ginny souffla à Harry

« Elle coupe bien les cheveux, mais c'est pas vraiment une bonne copine, tu sais? Elle a la réputation de piquer les mecs des autres. »

« J'en doute pas » lui répondit Harry avant de se rendre compte devant la mine déconfite de la rouquine qu'il avait une fois de plus commis un impaire.

« Ben tu sais, les garçons sont souvent aveuglés par les jolies filles et ils ont tendance à faire des conneries » continua-t-il, embarrassé. Mais Ginny se contenta de pousser un soupir agacé avant de se lever.

Ron fusilla Harry du regard et le Brun se sentit minable une fois de plus.

« J'ai rien voulu dire de mal. »

« On dirait que tu fais ça très bien même sans t'en rendre compte. Putain, elle craque pour toi et toi tu baves presque devant sa copine. T'es vraiment débile, tu sais? » souffla Ron avant de se lever à son tour.

« Attends! » cria Harry, lui emboitant le pas.

Ron ne se retourna qu'une fois arrivé dans le couloir.

« Ecoute, Ron…parfois je parle sans réfléchir et après je regrette. En fait, je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. »

« Et t'as mis tout ce tempos pour venir me le dire? Tu te conduis comme un parfait connard, parfois. Tu ferais presque de l'ombre à Malefoy, tu sais? »

A la mention du nom du Blond, Harry grimaça.

« Je ne suis pas comme lui. »

« Tu fais du mal aux autres, tout comme lui. Peut être que tu ne le fais pas exprès mais dans ce cas c'est encore plus pathétique. »

Harry accusa le coup.

« Je suis désolé, Ok? »

« Ecoute, Harry…je sais que tu es désolé mais pour l'instant, je préfèrerais que tu n'approches plus de Ginny. Il faut qu'elle passe à autre chose, Ok? »

Harry acquiesça. Il savait qu'il ne sortirait jamais avec Ginny alors autant lui donner la chance d'aller voir ailleurs. Dorénavant il irait manger ailleurs au réfectoire et il l'éviterait dans les couloirs. Elle en serait peut être déçue au début mais elle se ferait bien à l'idée qu'il n'était pas intéressé par elle.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se montrait odieux avec son entourage mais là, il n'arrivait pas à en éprouver de l'indifférence. Peut être parce qu'il y avait ce satané Malefoy qui lui renvoyait, tel un miroir, l'image de l'odieux personnage qu'il était devenu.

Il se dirigea comme un automate vers son dortoir et referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Il croisa son regard dans une glace et ferma les yeux, nauséeux. Depuis quand était il devenu cette chose? L'espace d'un instant il avait eu en face de lui un parfait étranger.

Il poussa un soupir agacé et passa son visage sous l'eau glacée du robinet. Quand il se redressa du noir avait coulé de ses yeux et maculé ses joues, comme s'il avait pleuré. Il s'essuya sommairement à l'aide d'une serviette puis sortit de la salle de bain avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. Pas de cours pour cet après midi. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force.

****************

Plus le temps passait, plus Harry se sentait d'humeur maussade. Il évitait Ginny et de ce fait, ses frères et sa morosité faisait fuir tout le monde. Il était redevenu le personnage antipathique de son arrivée et rares étaient les personnes qui le saluaient encore dans les couloirs. Les cours l'ennuyaient et si la plupart des professeurs le laissaient s'enfoncer tranquillement dans la médiocrité seul Rogue continuait de le harceler systématiquement à chaque incartade. Il passait presque toutes ses soirées dans le bureau du professeur à recopier encore et encore les pages de son manuel de chimie. Harry soupçonnait le sombre professeur de sadisme mais quand les notes du dernier devoir avaient été rendues il s'était rendu compte avec effarement qu'il avait remporté l'une des meilleures notes. Il avait tendu au professeur un regard interrogatif mais Rogue l'avait simplement ignoré. Harry se surprit à penser que toutes ses retenues suivaient peut être l'objectif de le rendre bon en chimie mais il trouva l'idée absolument absurde. Rogue avait l'air de cordialement le détester. Il semblait frissonner de dégout à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui et l'ignorait superbement à chaque cour jusqu'à ce qu'une sanction tombe, au moindre relâchement dans son comportement. Non, Rogue ne pouvait être un bon professeur…

Comme presque tous les soirs, Harry se trouvait donc dans le bureau du professeur de chimie, occupé à résoudre une feuille entière d'équations chimiques. Tenu en échec par une équation des plus perverses, il jeta un regard désespéré au professeur qui corrigeait des copies, le visage concentré. Il sentit le regard de son élève posé sur lui et sans lever le nez de sa copie lui demanda de son habituelle voix cassante

« Fini, Monsieur Potter? »

« Je n'arrive pas à finir la dernière. C'est trop compliqué. »

« N'importe quelle imbécile saurait résoudre ça » rétorqua le professeur sur un ton sarcastique.

« Pourquoi me rabaissez vous toujours? On dirait que ça vous plait de m'huilier à tout bout de champs. » gronda Harry, que les vexations quotidiennes de l'adulte commençait à exaspérer.

« Et vous? Pourquoi me manquez vous de respect en méprisant mes cours et ma manière de les donner? Vous croyez que ça me plait de contempler le fond de votre gosier chaque seconde où vous vous trouvez dans ma classe? Vous n'êtes qu'un ingrat et un fainéant. »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'insulter! Vous ne me connaissez pas! » souffla Harry, le visage rougi par la colère.

« Je dis la vérité pourtant. Regardez, en vous forçant à travailler un peu vous arrivez à avoir de bonnes notes. Si pour que vous puissiez passer dans la classe supérieure je dois vous insulter, vous humilier et vous punir, croyez moi je le ferai. Alors cessez de gémir et finissez cette équation sinon vous passerez la nuit ici. »

Harry resta coi. Que pouvait il répondre à la logique implacable du professeur? Il se surprit même à éprouver un peu de honte et quelques minutes plus tard, sa punition était finie. Il posa sa feuille sur le bureau de Rogue qui la parcourut rapidement des yeux. Il crut percevoir une lueur de satisfaction dans les prunelles du professeur.

« Hors de ma vue » siffla enfin Rogue et Harry disparut sans demander son reste.

Epuisé, il se hâtait vers son dortoir quand des chuchotements étouffés lui firent tendre l'oreille. Curieux, il s'approcha discrètement pour découvrir les deux gorilles de Malefoy, acculant un garçon contre un mur. Harry n'entendait pas leur conversation mais le garçon semblait terrifié.

Malefoy se tenait non loin d'eux, l'épaule adossée contre une porte, le visage impassible.

L'un des deux gros leva le poing et le garçon contre le mur se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Harry sentit une vague de dégout prendre possession de lui. Malefoy ne l'avait plus importuné depuis l'histoire des alliances mais les autres élèves ne semblaient pas bénéficier de la même clémence. Le garçon contre le mur était livide et Harry pouvait l'entendre supplier qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il vit Malefoy détourner le regard tandis qu'un gros poing atteignait la joue de l'élève apeuré.

Ecœuré, Harry n'écouta que sa stupide impulsivité et sortit de l'ombre. Malefoy et ses deux acolytes se tournèrent vers lui, visiblement étonnés.

« Foutez lui la paix! Vous avez besoin d'être trois pour lui casser la gueule? C'est fou comme c'est courageux. » cracha-t-il, haineux.

Malefoy lui tendit un regard noir.

« Dégage Potter. Ca ne te concerne pas. »

« Au contraire, je suis sûr que ça le concerne aussi » le contra l'un des deux gros garçons, tournant vers Harry un sourire fielleux.

« Goyle, ça suffit. Le petit crétin a eu sa leçon et Potter va rentrer tranquillement dans son dortoir. » rétorqua Malefoy.

« Moi je crois qu'il a besoin d'une bonne leçon » gronda l'autre gorille. « Depuis qu'il est arrivé il nous prend de haut. »

Harry sentait que la situation était en train de déraper. Il n'avait absolument pas réfléchi aux conséquences de son intervention chevaleresque et il se doutait à présent qu'il allait devoir en payer le prix.

« Euh les gars…Malefoy a raison. On va tous retourner à notre dortoir, Ok? »

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il était projeté contre une salle de classe, tandis que le garçon pris à partie avant lui déguerpissait sans demander son reste, tournant le dos à son sauveur.

« Alors, on fait moins le malin maintenant? » ricana Goyle en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

« Goyle, c'est plus amusant. Fous lui la paix » tenta à nouveau Malefoy mais Goyle lui tendit un regard interrogatif.

« Et pourquoi je ferai ça? Ca te ferai de la peine que j'abime sa petite gueule? »

Malefoy blêmit et se tut, les lèvres si pincées qu'elles ne formaient plus qu'un fil tenu tandis qu'un premier coup atteignait l'estomac de Harry. Le jeune homme s'écroula sous le coup, le souffle coupé tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il poussa un pauvre gémissement quand il sentit une douleur fulgurante l'atteindre aux côtes puis au visage, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir.

**A suivre…**


	6. Chapter 6

**NdA : ****Bonjour à tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Merci à tous les reviewers anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux sa première pensée fut qu'il avait mal…très mal. La lumière lui brûlait les yeux et quand il essaya de ramener un bras devant son visage pour se protéger il se rendit compte qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il poussa un misérable gémissement et referma les yeux, cherchant à se souvenir où il était et pourquoi il se sentait si faible.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, la lumière l'éblouissait beaucoup moins mais la douleur était toujours là. Il tenta de bouger à nouveau son bras mais il renonça rapidement, préférant relever la tête.

Il était dans un lit, des draps blancs le recouvraient. Les murs étaient bleus pâles et il sursauta en remarquant un cathéter planté dans les veines du dos de sa main. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent quand le souvenir de la bagarre avec les deux acolytes de Malefoy lui revint à l'esprit. Ils l'avaient donc tellement cogné qu'il avait atterri à l'hôpital? Un nouveau gémissement franchit ses lèvres quand un élancement douloureux lui traversa les côtes. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, haletant et grimaçant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte face à lui s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une infirmière entre deux âges qui lui sourit quand elle vit qu'il était éveillé.

« Enfin réveillé, Monsieur Potter! Comment vous sentez vous? »

« Mal…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » coassa-t-il.

« Un de vos professeurs vous a amené hier soir. Vous avez deux côtes fêlées et le bras droit cassé. Vous avez eu également une commotion cérébrale mais il semblerait que ça aille mieux. »

Harry jeta un œil à son bras. Il était en effet immobilisé du coude jusqu'au poignet. Il s'était fait massacrer par la bande de Malefoy.

L'infirmière vérifia sa perfusion, lui prit la température et la tension avant de reprendre.

« Votre tension est un peu basse. Je vais prévenir le médecin que vous êtes réveillé puis un monsieur de la police voudrait s'entretenir avec vous. »

« La police? » souffla Harry.

L'infirmière acquiesça puis sortit sans un mot de plus. Harry l'entendit converser quelques instants à l'extérieur puis un homme entra à son tour dans sa chambre. D'une quarantaine d'années, il était pâle et de grandes cernes soulignaient ses yeux fatigués. Cependant, il tendit à Harry un sourire avenant.

« Bonjour Harry. Je suis l'inspecteur Lupin. J'aimerais te poser quelques questions. »

Harry acquiesça.

Le policier s'assit sur une chaise près du lit du jeune homme.

« Bien. Tu as été amené ici hier soir, inanimé, par un de tes professeurs. Le professeur Rogue qui enseigne la chimie dans ton école. » commença-t-il en consultant un petit bloc note. « Il m'a dit que tu sortais d'une retenue avec lui et qu'il a surpris deux élèves te rouant de coups au milieu du couloir. Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Tu te souviens de cet incident? »

Harry se souvenait mais il n'était pas très sûr de vouloir en parler.

« Je…oui…en fait, je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment… »

« Je comprends. Le médecin avait prévu que vous seriez un peu confus à votre réveil. De toute façon, Monsieur Rogue a été témoin de votre agression et des sanctions ont déjà été prononcées. Monsieur Goyle a été déféré devant un juge et le directeur…Dumbledore, a déjà annoncé qu'il serait renvoyé. Quant à Vincent Crabbe, il n'a fait qu'assister sans intervenir et même s'il sera puni pour ne pas vous avoir porté secours, je crains qu'il ne soit pas renvoyé de Poudlard…à moins que vous puissiez me certifier que lui aussi a porté la main sur vous. »

Harry avait mal à la tête. Il ferma les yeux, vaguement nauséeux.

« Je…je suis fatigué. »

« Ok, Harry. On en reste là mais si la mémoire te reviens, téléphone moi. »

Il posa sa carte sur la table de chevet puis après un dernier sourire à Harry, disparut.

Le Brun soupira. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal et une interrogation trottait dans sa tête. Pourquoi Malefoy n'apparaissait il pas dans cette histoire? Il était pourtant bien là quand il s'était fait tabasser. Il n'avait certes pas eu très envie de se salir les mains mais il était clair qu'il n'avait rien fait non plus pour empêcher le massacre. Un salop de lâche, voilà ce qu'il était.

Il s'obligea de ne plus penser à Malefoy car penser à lui lui causait de désagréables palpitations. Dire que Ron lui avait dit qu'il lui ressemblait…

****************

Deux jours plus tard, il se sentait moins mal et arrivait même à rester assis dans son lit. Il avait du payer pour obtenir la télévision et il s'obligeait à la regarder le plus longtemps possible pour rentabiliser son investissement. L'hôpital avait téléphoné à son oncle et tous les papiers nécessaires à son hospitalisation avaient été signé. Il avait même reçu un cou de fil de sa tante, à moitié hystérique. En plus de lui avoir bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un sale gamin à problème, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que cette histoire ne les ferait pas changer d'avis et qu'il resterait en pension.

Cette conversation avait plongé Harry dans une profonde tristesse. Bien sûr, il détestait sa famille mais il avait pensé qu'ils lui auraient au moins demandé s'il allait bien…mais rien, pas un mot, pas un geste vers lui. Ils se fichaient complètement de ses appels au secours, tout ce qui comptait c'était l'éloigner d'eux. Dans cette chambre d'hôpital, jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi seul.

Personne de l'école n'était venu le voir. Il avait espéré voir Ron mais leurs relations étant ce qu'elles sont, il était désespérément seul. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il l'avait bien cherché.

Les infirmières tentaient de le faire sourire quand elles passaient le voir mais elles se heurtaient toujours à un mur. Harry était muet, malheureux et s'enfonçait dans la morosité à chaque seconde qui passait. Pâle comme un fantôme, il voyait sans regarder la télévision et mangeait si peu que le médecin le menaçait de le mettre sous perfusion.

C'est dans cet état qu'un visiteur impromptu le découvrit.

Harry passait le temps en comptant les micro fissures dans le plâtre du plafond quand le bruit de la porte se fit entendre. Il ne regarda même pas qui entrait, persuadé de rencontrer le sourire de façade d'une des infirmières.

Immobile, il joua les endormis, mais un raclement de gorge ténu le fit cligner des yeux et regarder dans la direction de son visiteur. La surprise fut à la hauteur de son ébahissement : Malefoy se tenait debout près du lit, les bras croisés, son pâle visage aussi impassible qu'une statue de marbre. Débarrassé de l'uniforme de Poudlard, il portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche assez bien taillée pour venir du magasin d'un grand couturier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? » fut la seule chose qu'Harry put prononcer.

« Je suis ravi de te voir moi aussi » répondit élégamment le Blond avant de venir s'assoir sur le fauteuil près du lit du blessé. Le regard soupçonneux de Harry ne semblait pas l'embarrasser et il continuait de le fixer sans aucune sorte d'émotion.

Ils restèrent près d'une minute à s'observer en silence avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy? Tu es venu vérifier que je m'était fait bien éclater la tronche? Comme tu vois, tes potes ont bien fait leur travail. »

Malefoy détourna le regard, toujours aussi impassible. Rien ne laissait transparaitre l'état d'esprit du jeune homme, comme si rien ne pouvait agiter son visage lisse. C'était dérangeant et Harry détourna lui aussi le regard, mal à l'aise.

« Tu n'as rien dit à la police » dit le Blond au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes de silence.

« Rogue a tout vu, pas besoin d'en rajouter. » répondit Harry sur un ton sec.

« Tu ne m'as pas dénoncé. » continua Drago sur le même ton.

« Pourquoi faire? C'est pas toi qui a frappé et quand Rogue est arrivé sur les lieux tu avais déjà décampé. Au fait, t'aurais pu rappeler tes gorilles avant de partir, ça m'aurait éviter d'atterrir ici. »

Drago demeura à nouveau silencieux tout en dévisageant le blessé. Harry vit rouge.

« Putain, arrête de me faire ton regard d'extraterrestre. Non, je ne vais pas te dénoncer parce que ça servirait à rien, c'est ta parole contre la mienne et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, la mienne ne vaut pas grand-chose ces derniers temps. Alors tu peux te casser maintenant, je suis fatigué. »

Et pour confirmer ses dires, il ferma les yeux, serrant tellement fort les paupières que des taches jaunes vinrent flotter dans le noir devant ses yeux clos.

Quand il les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard, Malefoy était toujours là, le dévisageant paisiblement. Harry soupira lourdement.

« Merde, t'es collant. »

« Tu es vulgaire, Potter. » répondit Malefoy sur un ton courtois.

« et je t'emmerde » surenchérit le Brun, le regard noir.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois sans maquillage » constata Drago, ignorant les éclairs dans les prunelles d'Harry.

« Je peux pas me lever pour aller à la salle de bain. J'ai des côtes pétées. » répondit Harry sur un ton acerbe.

« Ton bras aussi est cassé » annonça aussi Drago et Harry ricana.

« Tu veux le signer? »

« Pourquoi pas? Il y a de la place. »

Harry sentit une bulle douloureuse éclater au niveau de sa poitrine. Malefoy savait parfaitement où et comment frapper pour que ça fasse mal.

Il recula instinctivement quand le Blond se leva et vint s'assoir au bort de son lit. Il retint sa respiration quand il sortit un feutre de son sac et qu'il lui prit doucement la main. Sa peau était froide. Harry avait presque l'impression d'être en face de l'un des personnages de cette saga vampirique qui avait fait un tel succès ces derniers mois dans le monde entier. Sauf qu'au contraire de l'héroïne du livre qui éprouvait un désir sans commune mesure pour le héros, lui éprouvait une sorte de terreur, une terreur qu'il n'arrivait même pas à s'expliquer.

Quand Malefoy le lâcha enfin, Harry regarda son plâtre et découvrit la signature élégante du Blond. Il lui lança de nouveau un regard noir auquel Malefoy répondit par une totale inexpressivité.

« Le médecin a dit que tu serais sorti d'ici quelques jours et que tu pourrais reprendre les cours. J'ai donc pris l'initiative de te photocopier les leçons que tu as manqué. Weasley m'a donné ceux pour les cours où nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Je ne te raconte pas la tête qu'il a faite quand je les lui ait demandé. »

Harry manqua de s'étrangler.

« Maintenant il va croire qu'on traine ensemble! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais son meilleur ami, non? Cet imbécile préfère garder dans son cercle d'amis des gens insipides et sans aucun intérêt. Comme tous ceux de cette école stupide d'ailleurs… »

Malefoy regardait à présent par la fenêtre, l'air absent. Harry s'autorisa à le dévisager. Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un de si étrange. Malefoy l'horripilait mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il l'intriguait également. Un jour il était odieux, l'autre il était presque aimable. Il l'ignorait superbement pendant des semaines puis il venait discuter avec lui à l'improviste, comme s'ils étaient amis.

« Tu viens me voir, tu m'apportes mes devoirs, je comprends pas, Malefoy. Je ne t'apprécie pas et j'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Malefoy reporta son regard vers lui.

« Je vais te dire un secret, Potter. Je m'ennuie à mourir à Poudlard. Avant même d'y entrer tout le monde savait qui j'étais. Mon père est très influent, mais tu dois déjà le savoir. Tout le monde est prêt à lécher la semelle de mes chaussures au moindre de mes ordres, tout ça parce qu'ils crèvent de peur que je fasse de leur vie un enfer. Ils me surestiment, je crois…si tu savais combien je me creuse la tête pour être inventif dans mes petites blagues. »

« Tes petites blagues? Piquer la copine des autres, faire circuler des rumeurs horribles sur tout le monde ou faire passer à tabac ceux qui sont pas d'accord avec toi? T'es un grand malade, Malefoy, et je ne veux rien à faire avec toi. »

« C'est vrai que toi tu es tellement vertueux! » railla Drago, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il détestait le fait que Malefoy avait raison..;car il avait raison. Il était tellement seul à Poudlard qu'il aurait pu étudier dans une école désaffectée qu'il n'aurait pas été plus solitaire.

« Ta gueule! Tu m'énerves et tu me fatigues alors laisse moi maintenant » cracha-t-il avant de grimacer quand ses côtes se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

« Arrête de t'exciter, tu vas seulement te faire encore mal » lui dit il sur un ton paternaliste qui fit souffler Harry.

« Tu n'abandonnes jamais…et je vois vraiment pas ce à quoi tu t'accroches. T'as tout ce que tu veux, non? Pourquoi tu t'accroches à moi comme ça? Je ne veux pas de toi dans mon entourage, ok? »

« Tu ne veux personne dans ton entourage, c'est bien là le problème. Tu repousses tous ceux qui s'approchent. » répondit le blond qui semblait presque vexé. « Tu sais pourquoi je te colle comme ça? Et bien tout le monde a la trouille de moi à l'école. Tout le monde obéit à mes quatre volontés et rêve d'entrer dans mon cercle, sauf toi. Tu es le seul à me dire en face que je suis un salaud. »

« Et ça te plait de te faire rembarrer? T'es maso en plus? » ricana Harry.

« Potter, tu es désespérant…bref, je t'ai apporté tes cours, fais en ce que tu veux. Il faut que je rentre maintenant. Je préférerais éviter que tu développes un ulcère en ma compagnie. »

Malefoy paraissait amer et Harry s'en étonna. Le Blond se leva du lit, enfila son manteau et posa sur la table de chevet une petite pile de photocopies.

« Putain Malefoy, fais pas ta princesse! Tu ne t'es jamais dit que si tu étais plus sympa, les autres auraient moins peur de toi et plus personne ne te traiterait de salaud? »

Drago se retourna, un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres.

« Et toi, tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'en faisant la même chose tu aurais plus de visite? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un point pour Malefoy. Le Brun fut surpris que Drago lui rende son sourire.

« A plus, Potter. »

« A plus » lui répondit il avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans les coussins. Malefoy était tellement bizarre! Harry ne savait plus du tout sur quel pieds danser avec lui. C'était un parfait connard et pourtant il était venu. Pas un seul n'avait passé la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital, sauf lui. Les raisons de sa visite lui restaient cependant complètement nébuleuses. Malefoy l'appréciait il ou n'agissait il ainsi que pour tromper son ennui?

Il tendit le bras vers les cours que le Blond lui avait donné et il parcourut des yeux la première feuille de la pile. L'écriture de Malefoy était petite et élégante. Il avait annoté plusieurs de ses notes, inscrivant le numéro des pages du manuel correspondant à la leçon. Il semblait s'être donné du mal.

Harry repoussa les cours en soupirant. Malefoy était un mystère ambulant. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

**************

Une semaine plus tard, Harry avait eu l'autorisation de retourner à Poudlard. Son bras était toujours plâtré et il avait pour consigne de marcher le moins possible pour épargner ses côtes abîmées. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il était exempté de sport jusqu'au rétablissement complet de son bras et profitait de manière éhontée de la satisfaction que lui procurait l'idée que ses camarades suent comme des cochons en courant autours du stade pendant qu'il se roulait sous sa couette.

Les bleus sur son visage et son bras emplâtré avaient apporté un regain d'intérêt sur sa personne. Il n'était plus le mec qui se maquillait et qui portait des fringues trop serrées, il était maintenant le mec qui s'était fait tabasser…et Harry n'aimait pas cette évolution. Les gens le fuyaient toujours autant, comme si le fait d'être près de lui aurait pu leur apporter des ennuis. Harry préférait néanmoins leur attitude à celle des Weasley qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient, de lui adresser des regards ennuyés. Harry les ignorait, trop content de les embarrasser. Ils n'étaient pas venus le voir à l'hôpital, ils ne lui avaient même pas téléphoné. Certes ils étaient en froid mais Harry n'éprouvait que de la déception quand il les voyait. Une petite voix au fond de lui lui soufflait que tout ça était en partie de sa faute mais il préférait l'ignorer en se persuadant que les rouquins avaient tous les torts.

Il n'avait pas encore reparlé à Malefoy. Il l'avait aperçu dans le parc le matin même, entouré de deux autres élèves qui trainaient souvent avec lui : un grand noir plutôt baraqué et une petite brunette au teint blafard et au visage mutin. Harry avait même vu Malefoy leur sourire et il n'avait jamais vu Malefoy sourire avant. Il fallait croire que l'absence de Crabbe et de Goyle soit profitable à tout le monde.

A peine deux jours après son retour il était à nouveau collé par le professeur Rogue. Il avait essayé de le remercier pour l'avoir amené à l'hôpital mais Rogue l'en avait dissuadé d'un regard noir. Harry n'avait pas insisté. Il avait remarqué que le professeur ne supportait pas la moindre allusion extra scolaire entre eux, comme s'il avait la peste. Pas étonnant qu'il ait la réputation d'être le plus horrible prof de tous les temps.

Il sortait de sa colle lorsque une voix l'interpella dans le couloir. Il se retourna pour accueillir le directeur. Réprimant son envie de s'enfuir, il fit face au vieil homme. Celui ci était tellement grand qu'Harry avait l'impression d'être un nain à côté de lui. Sa barbe blanche lui donnait des allures de père noël et Harry constata qu'elle était bien peignée. Il eut envie de pouffer quand il imagina le directeur devant son miroir, sa brosse à la main.

« Bonsoir Harry. «

« Bonsoir »

« Le professeur Rogue est quelque peu intransigeant mais c'est un bon professeur. » dit il sur un ton qu'Harry aurait pu qualifier de joyeux.

« En effet, il met beaucoup de zèle à me faire apprendre mes leçons » railla Harry.

« Je n'en doute pas. D'ailleurs cela semble payer, tu as de bien meilleures notes maintenant. Je devrais souffler à tes autres professeurs de s'y prendre de la même manière. »

Il rit doucement en voyant le regard horrifié du jeune homme.

« En tous les cas, je suis content de te voir aussi bien portant. »

« Merci…je sais que vous avez renvoyé Goyle. Vous avez bien fait, c'était un gros con. » lança Harry, peu enclin à surveiller son langage.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard amusé.

« Ce qu'il a fait été inconcevable et… »

« Monsieur de Directeur! »

Une voix aux accents tranchants venait de l'interrompre. Dumbledore eut soudain l'air agacé mais il se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui s'approchait.

Harry ne connaissait pas l'inconnu mais il sut à l'instant même à qui il avait affaire. Grand et mince, il ressemblait étonnamment à son fils. Les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux gris et perçants.

Lucius Malefoy.

« Monsieur le Directeur. Nous avions rendez vous mais ne vous voyant pas venir j'allais partir. »

« Monsieur Malefoy. Je m'y rendais justement. Je suis désolé pour le retard mais vous savez ce que c'est…tous ces jeunes gens qui m'accaparent. » lui répondit Dumbledore sur un ton désinvolte.

« Soit. Puisque j'ai peu de temps je voulais m'entretenir avec vous à propos du fils de l'un de mes amis. Il m'a raconté que vous l'aviez renvoyé. Vous êtes bien placés pour savoir que les adolescents se chamaillent pour des broutilles. Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait renvoyer quelqu'un pour une simple bagarre. »

« Une bagarre? » répondit Dumbledore sur un ton doucereux. « Viens par ici, Harry »

Le jeune homme, qui avait prévu de filer en catimini, se raidit. Dumbledore posa la main sur son épaule.

« Le fils de votre ami a roué de coups ce jeune homme. Vous pouvez constater par vous-même que monsieur Goyle a oublié de vous dire que monsieur Potter ici présent n'était pas en mesure de se défendre face à quelqu'un qui, apparemment, est habitué aux rixes de couloir et qu'il a passé deux semaines à l'hôpital. »

Harry se serait enfui en courant si la main de Dumbledore sur son épaule ne l'en avait empêché. Si le regard de Drago avait la fâcheuse faculté de le paralyser, celui de son père lui donna l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le sol. Dédain et répulsion, voilà ce qu'il lut clairement dans les yeux de l'homme. Il ne put soutenir son regard acéré et détourna les yeux, fixant son attention sur le rideau rouge qui ornait la vitre près de lui.

« Monsieur Potter. J'ai…beaucoup entendu parler de vous. » Ces mots avaient été jetés comme on jette des épluchures aux cochons.

Harry aurait aimé disparaitre à cet instant. Il sentait un tel dégout dans l'attitude de Malefoy qu'il en avait mal au cœur. Pourquoi une telle attitude? Il ne voyait qu'une réponse à cela : son fils lui avait parlé de lui, et pas en bien apremment.

« Monsieur le directeur, faisant partie du conseil d'administration de cette école, je connais le règlement et je sais qu'il est clairement écrit à l'intérieur que chaque élève se doit de porter une tenue décente au sein de cet établissement. Vous ne croyez pas que monsieur Potter a toutes les chances d'attirer les ennuis en portant ce genre d'habits? Je pense que beaucoup de parents d'élèves qualifierait cette tenue vestimentaire fort…inconvenante. »

Son regard dédaigneux glissa sur les yeux cernés de Khôl, le tee shirt noir et moulant, la ceinture cloutée et le jean serré du jeune homme. Harry se sentait sale sous ce regard scrutateur.

« Je peux retourner à mon dortoir, professeur? J'ai autres choses à faire qu'à me faire insulter dans les couloirs. » jeta-t-il d'un ton sec, soutenant courageusement les deux glaciers de Malefoy. Celui-ci le foudroya du regard et Harry eut l'horrible impression qu'il se retenait de se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler.

« Bien sûr, Harry, vas y » lui répondit gentiment Dumbledore en le relâchant.

Le jeune homme leur tourna le dos, bien content de s'éloigner de l'odieux père de Drago et il éprouva une grande satisfaction quand il entendit Dumbledore répliquer vertement à Malefoy que ce qui se passait dans l'école était encore de son ressort et pas du sien.

Cette satisfaction retomba pourtant brutalement quand il se retourna une dernière fois vers les deux hommes et qu'il surprit une lueur de pure haine dans les yeux de Lucius Malefoy. Pressant le pas, il courut plus qu'il ne marcha vers son dortoir et s'enferma dans la salle de bain avant de se dévêtir et de se glisser sous la douche. Le regard mauvais de Malefoy senior le hantait. Il ne le connaissait pas alors pourquoi avait il eu le sentiment d'être en danger de mort tout à l'heure? Décidemment, il avait un mauvais Karma avec cette famille.

Il frissonna quand il s'enroula dans une serviette et se coucha ainsi sur son lit, sans prendre le temps de passer un pyjama.

***************

Le lendemain, Harry se leva plus tard que les autres car il était exempté d'athlétisme. Il ouvrit les yeux quand Ron, sur le lit d'à côté, jura bruyamment en posant le pieds au sol. Visiblement il venait de se planter une écharde dans le pieds. Maugréant, il commença à s'ausculter er Harry, grand prince, étira le bras jusqu'à sa table de chevet pour tendre une pince à épiler au rouquin.

Celui-ci prit l'objet en balbutiant un merci gêné et Harry grogna que ce n'était rien en se ré enroulant dans sa couverture.

« Heu…Harry? »

« Mmmm? »

« Je…enfin, on va se faire un match de foot après les cours ce soir…tu peux venir? »

« J'ai le bras dans le plâtre » répondit Harry, impitoyable.

« Oui, c'est con ce que je demande….et ton bras…ça va mieux? »

« Merci de t'en inquiéter. Ca va mieux. » Harry ne faisait aucun effort pour paraitre aimable. rancunier, il en voulait toujours à Ron. Celui ci soupira et se leva avant de reposer la pince à épiler près du Brun.

« Bon…à tout à l'heure. »

Harry soupira. Il savait que son comportement était idiot mais sa fierté mal placée l'empêchait de retenir Ron. Il se traita de crétin quand la porte du dortoir se referma et qu'il se retrouva seul.

Il se leva une demie heure plus tard et fit une grimace en sentant ses draps. S'endormir sur son lit à moitié trempé avait imprégné la couverture d'humidité. Il ouvrit une fenêtre et déposa les draps sur le rebord. Il faisait un temps magnifique dehors mais le jeune homme n'y prêta même pas attention. Il avait encore en tête sa courte entrevue avec le père de Drago et il en était encore malade. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi le fils était tordu. Il était allé à bonne école.

Il prit le temps de s'habiller et prépara son sac pour le cours de math qui avait lieu à dix heures. Il n'avait pas fait le devoir donné par le professeur et sans état d'âmes, il plongea dans le sac de cours d'un de ses camarades. Il trouva son cahier de maths et recopia proprement les réponses . Il s'apprêtait à descendre grignoter quelque chose à la cuisine quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Harry sentit tout appétit le quitter quand Drago Malefoy fit son entrée. Le repérant près de la fenêtre, il lui fit signe de se taire et s'approcha. Harry refoula le malaise qu'il éprouvait toujours en compagnie du Blond et lui adressa un regard ennuyé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Tu as perdu le chemin de ton dortoir? »

« Arrête ton char, Potter. Je ne suis pas venue jouer avec toi. »répondit Drago, très sérieux.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Bon. Accouche. J'ai bientôt cours »

Drago paraissait agité. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, évitant ostensiblement le regard du Brun.

« J'ai vu mon père hier soir. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait rencontré. »

« Un homme charmant » railla Harry, une grimace collée sur le visage.

Drago ne releva pas le sarcasme et s'assit lourdement sur le lit du jeune homme. Harry le regarda avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Malefoy? Il t'a interdit de me fréquenter? »

Drago lui rendit un regard morne.

« Ne te moque pas de mon père. S'il l'a décidé il peut faire de ta vie un enfer. Et je ne parle pas au sens figuré. »

« Il avait l'air de bien me connaitre. Tu lui a dit des horreurs sur moi? Il va falloir que tu m'expliques parce que si c'est le cas je ne comprends pas ton attitude. »

Drago semblait horriblement mal à l'aise. Les yeux fuyants et le visage crispé, il donnait l'air de quelqu'un aux abois.

« N'essaye pas de comprendre…je.., d'ailleurs je n'aurai jamais du venir… »

Il fit mine de se lever mais Harry le retint en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Hey, je veux des explications. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire? »

Drago semblait à présent terrifié.

« C'est une erreur, Ok? Il faut plus qu'on se voit.»

« Je ne me souviens pas qu'on était pote, Malefoy. » lui répondit Harry sur un ton sec. Drago eut soudain l'air blessé et Harry soupira.

« Tu es incompréhensible, putain! Tu me rackettes, tu laisses tes potes me massacrer puis tu viens, la bouche en cœur, m'apporter mes devoirs! Ton père a l'air de croire que je suis l'antéchrist et maintenant tu flippes pour un truc que n'arrive pas à saisir! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi? »

Il se sentait à présent furieux. Il était persuadé que Malefoy lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de tellement énorme que ça risquait de tout faire sauter à la ronde s'il parlait.

« Je ne peux rien te dire…n'insiste pas…s'il te plait. » souffla Drago, le visage si désespéré qu'Harry s'assit sur le lit de Ron, face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là alors? Murmura-t-il, résigné.

Drago le dévisagea, bizarrement perdu puis se leva pour partir avant de se raviser et de s'accroupir prestement devant Harry, étreignant avec force ses genoux.

« Mon père sait tout ici. Il voit tout, il entend tout. Il connait de toi tout ce qui à à connaitre…et il ne t'aime pas, vraiment pas. Ne me demande pas pourquoi mais fais attention. »

« Attention à quoi, Malefoy? Je comprends rien » lui répondit Harry, complètement perplexe.

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer! Je ne devrai même pas être ici! »

« Malefoy, tu as peur de ton père, c'est ça? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui? » demanda le Brun, intrigué par le visage terrifié du Blond.

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Mon père est fou. »

« Merde, il te frappe? »

Harry fut décontenancé quand Malefoy éclata d'un rire atroce qui ne contenait aucune forme de joie.

« Malefoy? Garde pas ça pour toi. Tu es venu ici pour me dire quelque chose, non? »

Drago, encore secoué par son rire nerveux, ancra son regard acier dans celui du Brun qui se sentit instantanément mal à l'aise. Il poussa un hoquet de surprise quand le Blond se releva soudain et le renversa sur le lit sans douceur, le maintenant d'une main sur la poitrine. Il se débattit quelques secondes mais le regard profondément solennel du blond le calma rapidement.

« Euh…Malefoy? Tu fais quoi exactement? » souffla-t-il.

« Tu as peur? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi tu trembles alors? »

Harry ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il frissonnait en effet.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu me fais mal. »

« Désolé. » répondit simplement le Blond sans le lâcher néanmoins.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Drago se mordait la lèvre si fort que le Brun s'attendait à tout moment à la voir saigner. Drago appuyait sur sa côte blessée et Harry ne tarda pas à grimacer.

« Putain…tu me fais vraiment mal. Dégage! »

Drago ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Harry, qui commençait vraiment à souffrir, commença à se tortiller sous le Blond, tentant de le repousser de son bras valide. Il n'était pas vraiment en état de se bagarrer.

Pourtant, Malefoy ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir le frapper. Il semblait figé et Harry frissonna à nouveau quand il croisa son regard.

« Malefoy…arrête de me regarder comme ça. » souffla-t-il.

Harry commençait à paniquer. Malefoy était trop près, bien trop près. Il était soudain douloureusement conscient que le Blond le coinçait sur un matelas, le visage si près du sien qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle effleurer ses lèvres.

« Malefoy? » tenta t'il une fois encore, la panique se lisant clairement dans sa voix.

Le Blond sembla se ressaisir un instant et son regard perdit pendant une seconde sa lueur magnétique. Il se redressa légèrement, libérant un peu Harry de la main qui lui broyait les côtes. Le Brun poussa un léger gémissement de douleur et s'apprêtait à rouler sur le côté quand Drago le plaqua à nouveau sur le matelas et se jeta avidement sur ses lèvres. Harry, choqué, mit quelques secondes à réagir, secondes pendant lesquelles Drago força l'entrée de sa bouche, l'investissant de sa langue.

Harry poussa un gémissement de protestation, étouffé par les lèvres du Blond, et tenta de se dégager. Malefoy était en train de l'embrasser. Il avait la langue d'un mec dans la bouche et il sentit avec horreur le corps du Blond se coller outrageusement au sien, comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui.

Drago l'écrasait de tout son poids et lui dévorait les lèvres comme un affamé. Harry se sentait manquer d'air. Il frappa frénétiquement Drago dans le dos et quand le Blond consentit enfin à le laisser respirer, il avala bruyamment une grande goulée d'air.

Il voulait hurler, cracher son dégout et sa colère mais il resta une fois de plus paralysé par le regard du Blond, tellement avide, tellement brûlant, qu'Harry cessa de respirer. Jamais on ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Drago était dangereux, trop dangereux. Harry savait que continuer à le regarder allait le rendre aveugle mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Il déglutit difficilement quand la main de Drago toujours posée sur sa poitrine remonta le long de son torse, frôlant au passage l'un de ses tétons, étrangement durci. Drago s'y arrêta en haletant puis Harry ne put repousser à nouveau ses lèvres qui revinrent se plaquer aux siennes. Il savait qu'il aurait du fermer la bouche mais il l'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer. Il savait qu'il aurait du lui mordre la langue jusqu'au sang mais il la laissa s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Il voulait hurler mais il ne fit que gémir. Il voulait détester mais il se sentit brûler des pieds à la tête.

Il gémit bruyamment quand Drago relâcha ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou. Jamais il n'avait pensé que le creux de sa clavicule pouvait être aussi sensible.

Il se sentit soudain émerger de l'abîme de luxure dans lequel Malefoy l'avait plongé quand le Blond se redressa soudain. Il s'était relevé si vivement qu'il en était tombé au sol.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, haletant. Drago était décoiffé et avait les joues rouges. Cette vision était tellement différente du Malefoy que connaissait Harry que le Brun se demanda s'il était en face de la même personne.

Drago passa une main sur son visage, visiblement ébranlé par ce qui venait de se produire. A l'évidence, il n'avait pas prévu que leur entretien se terminerait ainsi.

Harry, trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit, le regarda se lever et se diriger à reculons vers la sortie. Il lui lança un regard paniqué et s'enfuit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Harry tenta de se lever mais son corps ne semblait pas lui répondre. Il se laissa donc tomber sur le matelas. Ses lèvres le brûlaient et il sentait encore l'odeur de Malefoy flotter dans la pièce. Pour le reste, il avait l'impression d'émerger d'un drôle de rêve. Malefoy l'avait touché, embrassé et il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il était censé détester ce type, non? Et pourquoi, d'ailleurs, l'avait il embrassé? Et pourquoi n'avait il pas réagi? Par surprise sans doute. Oui, il avait été tellement choqué qu'il n'avait pas pu le repousser.

Le cours de math allait commencer mais Harry n'arrivait déjà pas à se lever alors assister à un cours lui apparaissait comme quelque chose d'impossible.

Il se roula en boule dans sa couette, soudain frigorifié. Son existence semblait lui échapper ces derniers temps. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire virer de Poudlard, il était plus seul que jamais et il roulait des pelles au mec le plus compliqué et le plus pourri de l'histoire de l'école. Il ne comprenait plus rien et il avait la désagréable impression que ce n'était qu'un début.

**NdA :**** Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. N'oubliez pas les reviews et à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Darena**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rar : ****Bonjour à tous. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. Bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 7**

La nouvelle était tombée ce matin, juste avant le cours de littérature. Harry était convoqué à l'heure du déjeuner dans le bureau du directeur.

Il n'avait pas été étonné outre mesure par la convocation mais plutôt par le temps qu'elle avait mis pour atterrir sur son bureau. Il séchait souvent les cours, jouait les asociaux dans les couloirs et avait été au centre d'une bagarre. De plus, ses antécédents n'agissaient pas en sa faveur.

La convocation n'était pas pourtant sans l'inquiéter. Jusqu'à présent le corps enseignant avait été plus que tolérant avec lui mais peut être avait il été trop loin. Il aurait sans doute mieux valu moins rater de cours. Excepté en physique-chimie où sa moyenne avait explosé - grâce au zèle du professeur Rogue- ses notes étaient au plus bas et le directeur avait sans doute décidé qu'il fallait intervenir.

Harry assistait donc au cours de littérature sans grand entrain, ses pensées se trouvant à l'opposé du cours sur la poésie anglaise du dix huitième siècle.

Il poussa un long soupir désabusé qui lui valut un regard interrogatif de la part de ses plus proches voisins de table. Il les ignora et posa son front contre le bois verni de son bureau. Il se sentait lessivé, vidé de toute substance. Rien n'allait plus autour de lui depuis quelques temps : il avait le bras gauche broyé, il n'avait ni l'envie ni l'imagination pour monter un plan afin de se faire renvoyer et maintenant, il allait se faire sermonner par le vieux barbu qui servait de directeur à cette école.

Mais, bien entendu, tout cela n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il essayait en vain d'effacer de sa mémoire : ce connard de Malefoy avait mis sa langue dans sa bouche et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux à faire c'était de le laisser faire. Il avait embrassé un garçon et qui plus est un garçon qu'il n'appréciait même pas. C'était tout simplement surréaliste. Que s'était il passé dans la tête du blond pour qu'il se jette comme ça sur lui? La drogue? L'alcool? Une sorte de folie passagère? Sûrement un peu des deux parce qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre explication. Penser à Malefoy lui donnait la migraine. Le blond était une énigme vivante. Parfois sournois comme un serpent, il pouvait être carrément odieux tout en laissant entrevoir de temps en temps quelques signes de faiblesse évidente. Une lettre déchirée, des regards fuyants, une évidente peur panique à l'égard de son père... Harry avait du mal à suivre.

Et ce baiser... Il n'avait pas été prémédité et Harry avait senti quelque chose de désespéré dans la manière dont Drago avait écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais pourquoi l'avoir laissé faire? Et pire encore, pourquoi avoir répondu?

Depuis il avait l'impression d'avoir une inscription gravée sur le front disant « Malefoy m'a enfoncé sa langue au fond de la gorge». Il était furieux contre le blond. Il avait la sensation d'être un jouet entre ses mains, une sorte d'exutoire à ses névroses personnelles et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Malefoy était omniprésent, comme gravé au tisonnier dans sa chair et son esprit. Quand il ne pensait pas à l'incident malheureux du baiser, les alliances autour de son cou lui rappelaient l'ordure finie que pouvait être le Blond. Sans parler de son bras en écharpe et de ses côtes encore douloureuses. Si Malefoy l'aimait bien, pourquoi l'avoir laissé à moitié mort dans le couloir? Rien que pour ça, Harry le méprisait.

La fin du cours sonna et sortit Harry de ses pensées. Il chassa de son esprit Malefoy et son emprise malfaisante pour ranger ses affaires. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à la convocation qui arrivait à grands pas.

Il sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers l'aile sud du château où se trouvait le bureau du directeur. Il serait en avance mais avec un peu de chance il serait ainsi sorti plus tôt.

Il détourna vivement la tête quand il croisa au détour d'un couloir les yeux gris de Malefoy. Il le suivait ou quoi? Depuis leur échange buccal -il n'arrivait pas à appeler ça un baiser- il l'avait croisé un nombre incalculable de fois, comme si le blond faisait en sorte d'être toujours sur son chemin.

Harry savait que Malefoy le suivait des yeux. Il sentait son regard le brûler et s'efforça de ne pas se retourner. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'échanger un regard avec lui. Il était honteux de se l'avouer mais l'idée même de tourner les yeux vers lui le terrorisait. C'était comme si quelque chose d'affreux allait arriver s'il le regardait.

Il pressa donc le pas et arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant l'imposante porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Il frappa à la porte et une femme aux cheveux blonds le fit entrer. Il s'assit dans un grand fauteuil tandis que la secrétaire retournait à son bureau. Harry lorgna son décolleté plongeant qui laissait entrevoir un soutien gorge noir visiblement un peu trop petit. Le directeur savait bien s'entourer.

Après deux petites minutes d'attente, Dumbledore l'accueillit dans son bureau. Il était immense. Des milliers de livres encombraient les murs et un immense bureau trônait au centre de la pièce. Une montagne de livres et dossiers s'entassaient un peu partout. Le directeur n'était visiblement pas un adepte du rangement.

"Assieds toi, Harry" dit le vieil homme, lui indiquant un siège et s'asseyant en face.

Harry obéit et détourna les yeux, gêné par le regard malicieux du directeur.

" Un bonbon?"

Harry se saisit machinalement d'un des bonbons qu'on lui tendait. Il le fit glisser sous sa langue.

"Ce sont mes préférés. " commenta le directeur.

Dumbledore agissait comme s'il avait un invité à sa table. Il ne manquait plus que le thé et les petits gâteaux.

" Pourquoi cette convocation?" trancha Harry que la franche camaraderie du directeur mettait mal à l'aise.

Dumbledore posa sur lui un regard amusé.

"Un caractère indomptable. Le professeur Rogue trouve ça insupportable mais je pense que c'est une réelle qualité."

Il avala un bonbon puis revint à Harry.

"Je voulais discuter un peu avec toi. Nous n'en avons pas eu l'occasion jusqu'à présent... alors comment trouves tu Poudlard?"

"Euh...bien" répondit Harry, pris au dépourvu.

"Je crois savoir que tu n'es pas parmi nous de ton plein gré mais je pensais qu'avec le temps tu te plairais ici. Mais tu es de plus en plus renfermé, j'ai l'impression que tu es vraiment malheureux à Poudlard. Tes notes sont très basses, tu sais?"

Harry haussa les épaules. L'entretien avait l'air de tendre vers le sermon alors tout ce qu'il y avait à faire c'était d'attendre. Il imaginait mal le directeur lui annoncer qu'il était viré donc cette convocation n'avait plus trop d'intérêt. Dumbledore avait tout l'air du bon samaritain et Harry avait la désagréable impression d'être sa prochaine bonne œuvre.

Semblant inconscient du mutisme du jeune homme, le directeur s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

" Certains professeurs sont venus se plaindre...tu sais, ronfler pendant un cours peut froisser certaines susceptibilités.."

" J'étais fatigué..." grogna Harry, absolument pas concerné.

Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel.

" Tu es tellement convaincant que je m'y laisserait presque prendre."

Harry haussa les sourcils, tendant un regard interrogatif au vieil homme.

" Harry... j'ai parcouru ton dossier et j'ai envie de te féliciter. J'ai eu l'impression de lire le manuel du parfait mauvais élève. Mauvaises notes, insolence, violence, attitudes déplacées, bagarres... la liste et longue. C'est tellement édifiant que ça a tout d'une mascarade. Jusqu'à présent, les directeurs de tes précédents établissements ont préféré t'éloigner mais ici ce sera différent. Tu gâches ton potentiel pour une raison qui m'échappe mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te renvoyer chez toi."

Harry était bouche bée. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce genre de tirade et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. L'entretien était en train de glisser vers une pente glissante.

" Donc, voilà ce que je te propose. Nous allons patienter encore deux semaines et si tes résultats ne s'améliorent pas je suivrai l'exemple du professeur Rogue. Tu seras collé tous les soirs de la semaine et je te ferai personellement rattrapper ton retard."

" Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire si je travaille ou non? Vous faites ça avec tout ceux qui ont de mauvaises notes?" s'écria t'il, indigné.

" Non en effet, tout le monde n'en vaut pas la peine." répondit le directeur sur un ton presque joyeux.

Harry était soufflé.

" Quoi? Vous venez clairement de dire que certains élèves valent plus que d'autres?"

" Pas toi? " rétorqua Dumbledore, d'un naturel déconcertant.

" Absolument pas! Nous sommes tous différents mais nous méritons tous les mêmes chances" s'indigna le jeune homme qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

" Tu es bien furieux pour un jeune cancre asocial" répliqua le directeur, sur un ton jubilatoire.

Harry rougit violemment.

" C'est quoi votre problème au juste? "

" Tu vois, je suis intimement persuadé que tu es destiné à des choses plus grandes que de devenir une petite frappe inculte alors je m'assure que tu ne gâches pas tout ça."

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

" Ca ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi vous faites tout ça?"

" J'ai mes raisons... comme toi tu as les tiennes en ce qui concerne tes renvois successifs" lui répondit il d'une voix malicieuse. "Tu veux peut être m'en dire plus?"

Harry soupira, agacé.

"En gros, je suis obligé d'assister à tous les cours sous peine d'écoper des travaux forcés. Et j'imagine que ça ne sert à rien d'argumenter?"

" En effet." Dumbledore semblait sur le point de pouffer de rire et Harry en ressentit une profonde vexation. Non content d'être manipulé par Malefoy, il l'était maintenant par le directeur. Tout le monde se jouait de lui ou se servait de lui à sa guise, en commençant par sa propre famille. Jamais il n'avait senti sa vie lui échapper autant et une profonde lassitude l'envahit. Dumbledore perdit son sourire radieux et l'observa avec insistance.

"J'aimerais croire que si tu avais des problèmes tu viendrais m'en parler. Cela fait partie de mon travail, tu sais?"

Harry lui lança un regard ironique avant de donner toute son attention à la pile de dossiers multicolores à la gauche du directeur. Il n'avait aucune envie de pleurnicher auprès de ce vieux manipulateur et. Bien décidé à n'offrir désormais qu'un silence boudeur à Dumbledore il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête : s'échapper de ce bureau.

Conscient du soudain mutisme du jeune homme, le directeur croisa les mains sur son bureau et lui donna l'autorisation de sortir. Harry remarqua qu'il avait l'air un peu soucieux mais il ne releva pas, se contentant de se lever et de sortir du bureau sans un au revoir. La jolie secrétaire ne trouva pas non plus grâce à ses yeux et il prit la direction de son dortoir, une sournoise envie de vomir lui retournant les tripes. Sa vie était merdique et il était clair que ça n'allait pas s'arranger dans l'immédiat.

Il se jeta sur son lit, nauséeux et bien incapable d'aller rejoindre les autres pour manger. Rien que l'idée de s'assoir près d'eux lui donnait la migraine et en plus, il y aurait Malefoy et son regard pénétrant qui le poursuivrait dès qu'il franchirait les portes de la grand salle.

********

Le lendemain matin, Harry était à l'heure à son cours d'histoire. Le professeur leur fit un cours magistral sur l'indépendance américaine et Harry s'obligea à écouter un tant soit peu parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il passe toutes ses soirées avec Dumbledore.

Son bras le démangeait affreusement. Plus que trois semaines et il en serait débarrassé. Il glissa la pointe de son crayon à papier entre le plâtre et sa peau mais il n'arriva pas à atteindre l'endroit qui le grattait. Il lança un regard acéré à son voisin de table qui l'observait avec curiosité et le gratifia par la même occasion d'un discret doigt d'honneur. Le garçon se retourna vivement et Harry ressentit un vif sentiment de contentement. Il croisa le regard passablement dégouté de Ron, assis non loin de lui et aussitôt, toute son allégresse fondit comme neige au soleil tandis que les paroles du rouquin lui revenaient en tête. Il lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait un peu trop à Malefoy.

Agacé, il referma violemment son livre d'histoire et ignorant totalement les injonctions du prof, sortit du cours en claquant la porte derrière lui. Rien à foutre de l'indépendance américaine et de Dumbledore. Ses yeux lui brûlaient étrangement et quand il s'essuya rageusement le visage il s'aperçut qu'il était en train de pleurer. Les couloirs étaient déserts et il s'autorisa un instant de faiblesse en sanglotant nerveusement contre un mur.

Les jambes flageolantes, il sortit dans le parc et s'assit lourdement sur un banc. Il se sentait sale. Quand était il devenu ce gamin pourri et imbuvable? Depuis quand était il violent et méchant dans ses paroles comme dans ses actes? Il se dégoutait mais il ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette spirale infernale. Il avait l'impression d'être plus léger à chaque fois qu'il déchargeait son hostilité sur quelqu'un mais l'agréable sensation ne durait que quelques secondes. Après venait le dégout et la culpabilité. Puis tout recommençait à zéro.

Il passa le reste de la matinée assis sur le banc et ne bougea même pas à l'heure du déjeuner.

Il s'apprêtait à aller se dégourdir les jambes en faisant le tour du parc quand sa solitude fut interrompue par une arrivée inattendue.

" Bonjour, Harry Potter."

Harry ne répondit rien, observant la gêneuse avec réticence. Il l'avait souvent croisée en compagnie de Malefoy, lui tenant parfois la main. Petite et mince, elle avait de courts cheveux bruns et un petit visage en cœur, aussi pâle et gracieux que celui d'une poupée de porcelaine. De grands yeux sombres venaient compléter le tableau.

Harry était perplexe. Que lui voulait la petite amie de Malefoy? Et pourquoi lui souriait elle? La brusque envie de lui cracher au visage d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était le titilla durant une seconde mais il se ravisa, préférant attendre de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

" Samedi c'est mon anniversaire."

" Tu m'en vois ravi" répondit Harry, sarcastique.

La jeune fille ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de la mauvaise humeur du Brun et vint même s'assoir près de lui. Elle le scruta un instant de ses yeux noirs puis lui adressa un sourire charmant.

" Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation de faire une petite fête et je voulais juste te proposer de venir."

"On ne connait même pas » Rétorqua Harry. "Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles."

" Pansy Parkinson. Et tu es un ami de Drago, ça me suffit."

Harry ricana.

" Où es tu allé péché que l'on était amis?"

"C'est ce que pense Drago en tous cas."

Harry la dévisagea, narquois.

" Je ne sais pas quelles conneries il t'a raconté mais ce qui est sûr c'est que nous ne sommes absolument pas des amis."

Il se leva mais Pansy le retint par le bras.

" Arrête d'être désagréable, on dirait Drago."

" putain, qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me comparer à Malefoy?"

"Peut être parce qu'il est évident que vous avez le même sale caractère et le même regard de tueur quand quelque chose vous agace."

"La ferme! On ne se connait pas, j'ai pas envie de te connaitre et j'ai absolument rien à voir avec ce pédé de Malefoy."

" Tu n'as pas le droit de l'insulter comme ça."

" ah oui? Il n'était pourtant pas vraiment viril quand il visitait ma bouche avec sa langue" répliqua il, venimeux.

" Le con!" souffla Pansy, le visage défait. "Et tu en as parlé à quelqu'un?

Harry était décontenancé. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre de réaction.

"Non, tu crois que j'avais envie que quelqu'un apprenne ça?

Ce fut au tour de Pansy de ricaner.

" Il t'a embrassé? Je comprends mieux alors... son étrange euphorie l'autre jour et son abattement depuis... merde, tu as répondu à son baiser et depuis tu es tout honteux et tu l'évites! C'est ça, non?"

Harry était sans voix.

" Je..."

"Ecoute, Potter. Tu ne dois jamais en parler à personne. Aucune allusion en public, ok? C'est vraiment sérieux."

" Tu sais quoi? Allez vous faire foutre toi et Malefoy! J'en ai marre de ses petits secrets! Puisqu'il est clair que c'est lui qui t'a envoyé, tu pourras lui dire que je ne suis pas intéressé. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui, je ne veux même plus entendre parler de lui. S'il veut se trouver un mec il a qu'à demander à l'un de ses deux copains, tu sais ceux qui m'ont démoli la gueule l'autre jour."

Harry était hors de lui. Pourquoi ne lui fichait on pas la paix une fois pour toute?

Pansy, aussi placide qu'un paysage de campagne, le surprit en lui adressant un sourire presque compatissant.

" Drago ne sait même pas que je suis là. Il est en train de broyer du noir dans sa chambre, tout ça parce qu'il a fait un geste inconsidéré et qu'il ne peut même pas t'approcher pour en discuter avec toi. Alors je le fais à sa place et je te le demande comme un immense service : ne parle de cette histoire à personne. Maintenant, si tu ne veux plus que Drago t'approche, je lui parlerai mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui le fasse. Ne le juge pas sur ce qu'il te laisse voir. Il est plus digne d'intérêt qu'il en a l'air, tu sais? Je sais qu'il t'a blessé mais ne fais pas envers lui la même erreur que les autres envers toi. Donne lui une chance, s'il te plait."

Harry se sentait presque touché par le fervent plaidoyer de la jeune fille. Quoi qu'elle en dise, elle devait terriblement aimer Malefoy pour venir défendre sa cause ainsi.

Et puis elle avait en partie raison. Peut être fallait il mieux tirer la situation au clair.

" Ok, je lui parlerai mais pas maintenant, je suis trop en rogne. Je passerai samedi à ta fête, je discuterai avec Malefoy et je profiterai du buffet."

Pansy parut soulagée.

"Ca commence à dix neuf heures."

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis reprit la parole.

" Au fait, je suis désolée pour ce que Crabbe et Goyle t'ont fait. Ce sont vraiment des connards."

"Ils trainent tout le temps avec vous pourtant." rétorqua Harry.

"Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses."

La jeune fille s'éloigna sur ces paroles énigmatiques. Harry était perplexe. Malefoy était plus que jamais entouré de mystère et le jeune homme était bien décidé à tirer ça au clair. Il en avait marre d'être le dindon de la farce.

La venue de Pansy lui avait fait du bien en fait. Elle avait mis un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées torturées et si la demie heure précédente il avait été tenté de foutre le feu à l'école avant d'y immoler sa petite vie pathétique, il avait en partie retrouvé ses esprits. Il allait mettre carte sur table avec Malefoy une fois pour toutes puis il s'occuperait de Dumbledore d'une manière ou d'une autre. Oui, tout ne pouvait que s'arranger.

**********

Le reste de la journée ne fut pas de tout repos. Il se força à assister aux cours de l'après midi et se vit gratifier d'un petit extra en chimie après le dernier cours de la journée. Durant une heure, il dut employer toute son attention à ne pas faire tomber le tube à essai, ne pas en faire brûler le contenu et tirer des conclusions perspicaces sur les résultats obtenus. Tout cela bien sûr sous le regard impitoyable du professeur. Quand celui ci le libéra enfin, à moitié mort de fatigue et de fin, Harry manqua de s'écrouler en sanglots de bonheur...chose qu'il ne fit pas, bien entendu, ce sadique de Rogue en aurait été trop content.

Il se joignit aux autres élèves pour le souper et, affamé, dévora tout ce qui était à portée de ses doigts.

Ne sentant pas le regard insistant de Malefoy sur lui il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers lui. Le blond discutait avec Pansy et ne se retourna pas vers lui. Sans doute lui avait elle parlé.

A l'autre bout de la table il croisa cependant le regard de Ginny qui l'observait tout en finissant son dessert. Se voyant découverte elle rougit et se tourna vivement pour discuter avec sa voisine de table. Harry repoussa son assiette et se leva. Il était mort de fatigue et avait hâte de retrouver son lit. Il quitta la salle, la troublante impression que quelqu'un dévorait sa nuque des yeux ne le quittant pas avant d'avoir atteint la porte.

*******

Samedi arriva trop rapidement au goût d'Harry. Bizarrement, plus l'heure de la confrontation avec Malefoy, plus il avait la trouille. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis ce fameux jour et Harry était terriblement embarrassé à l'idée de revenir là dessus. Il était tenté de fuir et de ne pas aller à la fête mais ce ne serait que retarder l'échéance. Cette non situation avec Malefoy le rendait dingue et il fallait absolument faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le poids de son regard quand il marchait dans les couloirs ou quand leurs yeux se croisaient dans la grande salle. C'était trop déstabilisant.

Il n'avait pas de cadeau pour Pansy. Elle l'avait prévenu trop tard et de toute façon, il ne connaissait ni ses goûts ni ses centres d'intérêt.

Ayant laissé trainer ses oreilles dans les couloirs il avait appris que Pansy avait pour habitude d'organiser une fête pour chacun de ses anniversaires. Ses parents avaient les moyens alors tout le monde attendait chaque année son invitation avec impatience. Cependant, Pansy semblait sélective car beaucoup d'élèves, non invités bien entendu, conspuaient dans son dos depuis qu'elle avait distribué ses invitations.

L'heure approchait à grands pas et Harry passa à son dortoir enfiler un polo rouge sang et un jean noir. Il croisa le regard désapprobateur de Ron qui voyait dans cette invitation une preuve de plus qu'il avait de mauvaises fréquentations.

"Pleure pas, je te ramènerai du gâteau" railla t'il.

"Tu comprends pas..." Souffla le rouquin.

Harry vint s'assoir près de lui.

" Je te traite comme de la merde et toi tu t'obstines à me materner. Parfois je me demande si tu es pas maso."

"Je me le demande aussi." répondit Ron en grommelant. "C'est juste que je pensais qu'on s'entendait bien et je comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. On s'est mis à s'engueuler, tu t'es mis peu à peu tout le monde à dos et tu t'es complètement isolé. Et maintenant je vois que tu es dans les papiers de la bande à Malefoy et j'en tire des conclusions.

" Des conclusions?" L'interrompit Harry.

" C'est des nuisibles. Des gosses de riches qui emmerdent tout le monde parce ce qu'ils se font chier. Mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec eux? Ils t'ont à moitié tué l'autre jour! Et ta manie de mater Malefoy constamment!"

" Je... je mate pas Malefoy!" S'indigna Harry, soudain mort de honte. " Et puis Malefoy est venu me voir à l'hôpital, lui!"

Ron eut l'air honteux à son tour.

"Je t'avoue que j'ai été furieux quand il est venu me demander mes cours. Il avait vraiment l'air concerné par ce qui t'était arrivé, comme un ami. Moi tu me repoussais et lui tu l'acceptais! J'étais hors de moi et comme on s'était disputé auparavant je ne suis pas venu. Désolé..."

"Merde, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Bon, écoute... arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Malefoy est pas aussi terrible qu'il en a l'air et moi je suis solide."

"C'est pas vraiment l'impression que tu donnes, tu sais? T'as toujours l'air mal et ça m'énerve parce que je pensais qu'on s'entendait bien et que tu t'ouvrirais un peu à moi mais en fait, je ne sais rien de toi... Malefoy, tu parles avec lui?"

" Tu es jaloux en fait" s'esclaffa Harry. " Allez, arrête de t'en faire. J'aime pas parler de mes problèmes, c'est tout... bon faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard."

Il se leva et se sentit un peu plus léger. Echanger quelques mots avec Ron lui avait fait un bien fou.

Il lui envoya un petit signe de la main par dessus son épaule et quitta le dortoir.

Il entendit la fête bien avant de la trouver. Pansy avait vu les choses en grand. La grande salle de classe était méconnaissable. Des tentures de velours rouge recouvraient les fenêtres et le plafond disparaissait sous une mer de ballons rouges et noirs gonflés à l'hélium. Les bureaux avaient été enlevés au profit d'une piste de danse spacieuse et dans le fond de la pièce avait été dressé une table somptueuse. Dans un coin, un petit salon avait été aménagé avec des canapés et une table basse.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et Harry aperçut Pansy un peu plus loin. Vêtue d'une robe noire, brillante et courte, elle semblait pétiller de bonheur, parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle d'hôtesse.

Elle sautilla vers lui quand elle le vit et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

" C'est super que tu sois venu."

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tira après elle sans lui demander son avis, distribuant des sourires à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Elle s'arrêta devant un petit groupe d'élèves et le planta là, ignorant superbement son regard paniqué.

"Bonsoir. Je suis Blaise" se présenta un grand métis aux yeux clairs et au physique avantageux.

"Lui c'est Théo et elle Millicent. " Théo, petit et mince, tendit une main menue à Harry, l'observant de ses yeux bleus et intelligents.

Millicent fit de même. Elle était potelée et arborait un joli décolleté ainsi qu' un regard de biche. Harry les avait vus souvent en compagnie de Malefoy et il se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient tous beaux, comme si le Blond aimait s'entourer de belles choses.

" Pansy avait peur que tu ne viennes pas. Elle nous a parlé de toi comme d'un animal sauvage... mais après deux ou trois bières, je suis sûr qu'on pourra t'apprivoiser" s'amusa Blaise, l'entrainant avec le petit groupe vers le buffet.

Harry se sentait gauche. Il n'était jamais à l'aise avec des gens inconnus et la décontraction des amis de Pansy le déconcertait.

" L'alcool est autorisé? " demanda t'il à Blaise quand celui ci lui tendit une bière.

" Il n'y a pas d'alcool ici tant que personne ne cafte" lui répondit il sur le ton de la confidence en soulevant un pan de la nappe qui dissimulait plusieurs cartons de bières et autres alcool. " Va savoir pourquoi, Dumbledore nous fait confiance pour ne pas laisser les choses dégénérer."

Harry se fit la réflexion que le directeur avait une drôle de conception de la responsabilité avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa canette.

" Drago me doit dix euro. Il était sûr que tu ne viendrais pas." lui avoua Millicent en souriant.

" Vous faites des paris sur moi?" s'offusqua Harry. " Vous devez grave vous emmerder."

Les trois autres pouffèrent comme s'il avait dit une bonne blague.

" Ne te vexe pas, ce n'était pas fait méchamment." lui dit Théo. "On voulait te rencontrer mais Drago pensait que ce genre de fête allait te faire fuir."

"Et bien il a eu tord. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir ce que Malefoy vous a raconté pour que vous soyez aussi curieux."

"Oh, pas grand chose." lui répondit Blaise. "Selon lui tu es une personne intéressante et s'il le dit c'est que tu dois l'être."

"Je ne sais pas comment le prendre" rétorqua Harry, ayant un peu l'impression d'être une attraction de foire.

Blaise s'esclaffa et l'entraina ainsi que les deux autres vers le coin canapé. Harry avait envie de leur dire qu'il était ici pour mettre les points sur les i avec Malefoy, pas pour se faire de nouveaux amis mais il était curieux de connaitre les amis du Blond. Il les avait imaginé moins amicaux, moins...normaux.

" Tiens, voilà le plus beau" railla Blaise avant de chantonner d'une voix fausse le générique de Rocky. Drago venait d'entrer dans la salle et Pansy lui avait déjà mis le grappin dessus.

"Un jour elle va le faire fondre" se moqua Millicent en avisant la jeune fille qui ne lâchait plus la joue du Blond de ses lèves.

Harry sentit une bouffée de stress l'envahir.

Drago les repéra et, accompagné de Pansy, vint les rejoindre. Il les salua un par un, évitant de tourner les yeux vers Harry. Il semblait stressé et le Brun se sentit un peu soulagé de ne pas être le seul à être gêné.

Quand l'instant fut impossible à reculer, Drago se tourna enfin vers Harry qui lut un tel stress dans le regard du Blond qu'il fit le premier pas. A l'instar des autres il lui tendit la main. Drago la lui serra avec un soulagement manifeste.

" Bonsoir" souffla Harry, mal à l'aise.

Une certaine tension entre les deux garçons était palpable alors Pansy poussa Drago à côté de Blaise sur le canapé et vint s'assoir près de lui.

"Alors, vous la trouvez comment ma déco?"

"TA déco?" Se moqua Millicent. " Ton vieux a fait venir un décorateur."

" Oui, mais c'est moi qui ai choisi l'ambiance" se renfrogna la jeune fille.

Blaise se leva quelques instants et revint avec un plateau de mignardises sucrées.

Quelques calories plus loin, Harry et les autres se léchaient les doigts, repus. Le Brun ne participait guère à la discussion. Blaise essayait de l'y intégrer mais il se sentait un peu étranger à l'ambiance. La présence de Drago le mettait mal à l'aise et cette bande d'amis de longue date semblait tellement se connaitre qu'il ne sentait pas à sa place. Il se contentait donc de les observer. Blaise était le boute en train du groupe. Il riait souvent et sa bonne humeur était communicative. Millicent parlait fort et faisait de grands gestes de ses mains. Bavarde, elle était aussi sarcastique et maligne. Théo était plus difficile à cerner. Discret, il parlait peu et sembler réfléchir à tous les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Quant à Drago, il avait l'air absent. S'appuyant contre l'épaule de Blaise il avait l'air fatigué. De grandes cernes violettes soulignaient ses yeux et ses traits étaient tirés, comme s'il avait peu dormi. Harry évitait au maximum de regarder dans sa direction et il semblait évident que le Blond faisait de même.

Quand la musique se mit à retentir, Pansy sauta sur ses pieds et entraina un Drago quelque peu récalcitrant sur la piste. Blaise les rejoint avec Millicent et Théo se tourna vers Harry.

" Quel est ton secret pour avoir réussi à fermer la grande gueule de Drago?"

" Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?"

"Et bien d'habitude il est le centre d'attention de la galerie et ce soir il n'a pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche."

"J'en sais rien." répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. " Je vais me chercher un truc à boire" enchaina t'il rapidement, dans une tentative un peu trop flagrante de se défiler.

Il s'enfuit vers le buffet et ne le quitta qu'après après avoir avalé une deuxième bière.

Il repéra Drago qui vidait lui même un verre un peu plus loin en compagnie de Pansy et d'une autre fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Drago croisa son regard et Pansy se tourna vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'esquiver qu'elle était déjà sur lui et qu'elle l'entrainait dans une sorte de zouk si torride que les joues du jeune homme s'empourprèrent. Quand une petite main baladeuse vint s'égarer sur ses fesses il essaya de se dégager mais la brunette s'accrochait férocement.

" Tu danses comme un pieds mais bon, tu as de belles petites fesses fermes alors je te pardonne" gloussa t'elle. Harry déplaça la main un peu trop entreprenante.

Il vit Pansy tirer malicieusement la langue à quelqu'un derrière lui et quand il se retourna il croisa le regard noir de Drago. Le Blond vida un nouveau verre puis se détourna d'eux.

" Tu devrais aller lui parler." lui souffla t'elle à l'oreille.

Harry n'était pas très sûr d'en avoir envie mais il acquiesça. Pansy le libéra et il suivit le Blond qui était sorti de la pièce.

Drago parut surpris de le voir.

" Je crois qu'on a des trucs à se dire." dit Harry en s'asseyant à son tour.

Drago avait l'air mal à l'aise et le silence s'installa entre eux durant quelques secondes.

" Ton bras va mieux?" finit il par demander.

" Oui, ça gratte un peu, c'est tout."

" Crabbe revient dans trois jours." souffla Drago, apparemment dégouté.

" Pourquoi tu traines avec ce mec? Blaise ou Pansy je comprends, ils ont l'air drôles et intéressants mais ce mec a tout d'un singe."

"Des fois on t'impose des trucs qui ne te font particulièrement plaisir, tu sais?" lui répondit Drago sur un ton las.

" Si un truc t'emmerde envoie le paitre" s'indigna Harry.

" C'est pas si simple."

Harry soupira, fatigué des cachotteries du Blond.

" Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin? J'en ai marre de jouer au jeu des devinettes"

Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

" Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie de clamer sur les toits de l'école. J'imagine que tu as une vague idée de ce dont je parle" lui dit il en dardant sur lui son regard pénétrant. Harry fut en proie quelques instants au souvenir troublant des lèvres du Blond sur les siennes et il grommela un oui presque inaudible.

« Crabbe et Goyle sont au courant et ils t'ont tabassé parce qu'ils savent que tu me plais."

Harry manqua de s'étouffer.

" Qu'est ce que ça peut bien leur faire?" s'enquérit il, déstabilisé par l'aveu du jeune homme.

" Excuse moi mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je te jure que je ne fais pas de mystère par plaisir. J'en ai même déjà trop dit."

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux mais la curiosité de Harry reprit le dessus.

" Depuis quand tu sais que tu préfères... euh, tu vois quoi?"

"Depuis toujours..." souffla le Blond. Déjà petit je trouvais mes copains plus mignons que mes copines" railla t'il, nerveux.

" Pourquoi moi, Malefoy? Je suis sûr que tu trouverais un mec facilement"

" Tu crois que j'avais prémédité de te sauter dessus? Je me cache depuis des années, je fais tout pour ne rien laisser filtrer et toi tu te ramènes avec tes putains de yeux trop verts"

Il se détourna, agacé par ce qu'il révélait à Harry. Celui ci, fit de même, incroyablement gêné.

" Ne... ne t' inquiète pas, je n'ai parlé à personne de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour."

" Je sais... on en subirait déjà les conséquences sinon"

Harry lui tendit un regard intrigué mais détourna rapidement les yeux, brûlé par le regard insistant du Blond.

Deux élèves passèrent près d'eux et ils les regardèrent disparaitre au fond du couloir.

"Je ne saisis pas tout encore mais j'ai compris quand même que c'est important que ton secret le reste. Je suis pas une balance, tu peux dormir tranquille. C'est du passé, on oublit."

"Et si ça se reproduit?" chuchota le Blond

" Non! Ecoute, j'aime les filles alors ça ne se reproduira plus."

"Tu ne m'as pas repoussé pourtant..."

" Ok! Cette discussion est close. Je me casse!" siffla le Brun, paniqué par la lueur d'envie qu'il venait de lire dans les prunelles de Drago. Le plantant là, il tourna le dos à la fête pour retrouver son dortoir et oublier cette discussion bien trop dérangeante.

Il rejoignait l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre quand il se sentit attrapé dans le dos par le pull puis jeté contre le mur le plus proche. Il croisa alors le regard orageux de Drago.

"Malefoy! Tu fais quoi, là?"

"Je suis ton conseil! J'emmerde tout le monde, ta fausse pruderie avec!"

Harry n'en menait pas large.

"Je pourrais crier..."

"Tu ne le feras pas"

Et en effet, il n'en eut pas le temps, sa bouche étant dans l'impossibilité de lui obéir, prisonnière de celle du Blond.

Quand la langue de Drago s'insinua, conquérante, entre ses lèvres, il tenta de la repousser mais perdit rapidement la bataille quand le corps visiblement excité du Blond se pressa contre le sien. Avec horreur, il se sentit réagir à ce contact et un gémissement misérable franchit ses lèvres quand l'une des mains de Drago s'enfouit dans sa chevelure.

Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, il plongea son regard paniqué dans celui, assombri d'envie, du Blond.

" Est ce que tu vas crier maintenant?" lui souffla Drago, haletant.

Harry avait envie de hurler, de le frapper, de lui cracher au visage mais il était paralysé par un désir aussi horrible qu'incongru. Il avait déjà été regardé avec envie par des filles mais avec Malefoy il savait qu'il n'était pas question de flirt ou d'adolescente en quête d'amour éternel. Non, dans les prunelles de Malefoy il y avait du désir à l'état brut. Le Blond affichait clairement son envie, il voulait le baiser. Pas de flirt, pas de petits mots d'amour, pas de ballades main dans la main. Malefoy avait tout simplement envie de lui et Harry se rendit compte avec désarroi que ça l'excitait. Qu'on puisse le désirer de cette manière lui faisait perdre les pédales. Il attrapa le Blond par la nuque et écrasa durement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il éprouva le vif besoin d'arracher le sourire qu'il sentait fleurir sur le visage de Malefoy mais quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau il oublia sa fierté ainsi que tout le reste.

Il poussa un gémissement de frustration quand le corps chaud du Blond s'éloigna brusquement du sien. Haletant, Malefoy écouta le silence du couloir puis plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui d'Harry, qui, prisonnier de l'intensité des prunelles grises, ne pouvait même plus bouger un cil.

"Demain au gymnase à dix heures" lui souffla Drago au creux de l'oreille. Il lui ravit les lèvres une dernière fois puis disparut si vite qu'Harry ne le vit même pas disparaitre.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il mit quelques minutes avant d'arriver à bouger. Il avait à nouveau laissé Malefoy l'embrasser. Il avait rendez vous demain avec lui. Il avait envie d'y aller...il était foutu.

**Rar : et voilà! Dans le prochain chapitre, enfin un peu d'action. D'ici là, portez vous bien.**

**Darena**


	8. Chapter 8

**NdA ; ****Bonjour à tous. Voici la suite tant attendue pour certains de ma fic. Je sais, je suis un peu lente pour updater mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à commencer celui-ci, ne sachant pas quoi choisir entre deux options pour la suite de mon histoire.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Ps : j'ai eu quelques remarques à propos de certaines fautes d'orthographe mais désolée, je n'aime pas trop faire appel à des betas. Je l'ai fait autrefois et j'ai toujours été déçue. Je ne pense pas avoir un français trop mauvais mais pardon par avance si quelques fautes d'inattention ou de frappes se cachent dans le texte.**

**CHAPITRE 8**

Pourquoi le monde ne tourne t'il jamais de la manière dont on voudrait qu'il tourne?

Cette question, Harry se la posait sans cesse depuis la veille. Alors qu'il avait tout pour être heureux ses parents étaient morts et il était à présent obligé de composer avec une famille cauchemardesque. Envoyé en pension il était désormais tenu d'avoir de bonnes notes sous peine de devoir passer toutes ses soirées en compagnie d'un directeur complètement fêlé et comme le sort semblait s'acharner sur lui il avait un rencard avec Drago Malefoy.

Il y avait pensé toute la nuit. Malefoy l'avait embrassé, il l'avait même senti bander contre sa cuisse et ça l'avait excité comme nulle autre chose auparavant. Il l'avait même embrassé à son tour. Qu'est ce qui clochait donc avec le Blond? Il y a quelques jours encore il le détestait et hier il gémissait comme une fille dans ses bras. Malefoy était un garçon et pourtant ça ne lui avait pas posé de problème quand ils s'étaient embrassés. Pire, il avait tellement été troublé par le Blond qu'une fois revenu à son dortoir qu' il s'était caressé férocement sous la douche en pensant à lui. Il avait jouit violemment et s'était laissé tomber au sol, honteux et frustré. Quand Ron lui avait demandé pourquoi il était rentré si tôt il avait bredouillé que la fête était nulle et il s'était couché immédiatement pour s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain, le réveil était donc difficile. Harry se sentait vaseux comme si il avait bu plus que de raison la veille.

Quand il émergea de la tiédeur de sa couette le dortoir était presque vide et le jeune homme n'osa pas se mêler à la foule du petit déjeuner. Il avait la désagréable certitude que ses états d'âme seraient évidents aux yeux de tous et de toute façon il se sentait trop nauséeux pour sortir de sa chambre.

Pour éviter de penser à la langue de Malefoy et à son rendez vous il s'activa en changeant ses draps et en faisant son lit au carré avant de s'atteler à son devoir de math. Il rendit les armes quand il s'aperçut qu' il regardait sa montre toutes les vingt secondes. Malefoy lui avait donné rendez vous dans une heure. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas y aller. S'y rendre signifiait qu'il acceptait cette relation et dans l'immédiat il était trop bouleversé pour cela. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour le Blond. Le désir évident se disputait au dégoût. Une aura malsaine auréolait Malefoy et Harry éprouvait autant d'attraction que de répulsion à son égard. S'il allait à ce rendez vous il savait qu'il aurait du mal à repousser les avances du Blond et une liaison avec lui était synonyme de problèmes à venir... sa vie était bien déjà assez compliquée comme ça.

L'heure qui suivit fut donc la plus longue de toute sa vie et quand le moment fatidique des dix heures fut passée il se sentit aussi soulagé que déçu. Il avait réussi à ne pas obéir à son désir et il en éprouvait une intense satisfaction même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il avait loupé. Malefoy l'avait sûrement attendu. Il devait être furieux à présent. Peut être qu'il ne l'approcherait plus à présent... ou peut être allait il franchir cette porte pour se jeter sur lui. A cette pensée une bouffée de chaleur le fit brusquement rougir. Comment avait il pu penser à çà? Non, il avait bien fait de ne pas y aller. Drago était trop étrange, trop secret. Et même s'il avait ces derniers temps une attitude presque amicale avec lui, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était hautain et tyrannique avec l'école entière et qu'il était soupçonné de meurtre. Harry n'arrivait pas trop à croire à cette supposition mais il devait bien s'avouer que le Blond lui fichait la trouille.

Il se plongea tant bien que mal dans ses devoirs pour s'occuper l'esprit et quand Ron, accompagné de Seamus son autre voisin de lit, vint le questionner à propos de la fête de Pansy, il en brossa un portrait soporifique qui eut pour effet de désintéresser très rapidement les deux garçons.

Quand l'heure du repas arriva il prétexta un mal de ventre pour rester au dortoir et il rasa les murs pour aller en cours. Par chance il ne croisa le Blond à aucun moment.

L'heure du repas du soir arrivant, il ne put se dérober une fois de plus et descendit dans la grande salle. Il alla s'assoir tout droit à sa place sans oser regarder vers la table où Drago se trouvait d'habitude et se servit copieusement du gratin de légumes.

Il mourrait d'envie de jeter un coup d'œil à Drago...croiserait il un regard courroucé? Ou bien Malefoy l'ignorerait il? Ou est ce qu'il lui lancerait encore un de ces regards qui le paralysait tout en le faisant transpirer?

Ron lui demanda soudain s'il allait bien et Harry se rendit compte qu'il serrait si fort sa fourchette que ses phalanges en étaient blanchies.

"Ca va" répondit il en avalant une bouchée.

"T'es sûr? Tu avais l'air tout bizarre."

"Ron... arrête de me materner et passe moi le sel" répondit il au rouquin sur un ton un peu trop enjoué. Ron s'y laissa pourtant prendre et lui donna le sel avec un grand sourire. Visiblement, il avait l'air soulagé de s'être réconcilié avec lui. Ron semblait du genre à vouloir à tout prix qu'on l'aime. Il était malade quand il se disputait avec l'un de ses frères ou de ses amis et il dormait mal la nuit suivante.

Seamus l'interrogea ensuite sur le piercing qui traversait le cartilage de son oreille droite. Il avait envie de s'en faire un mais il avait peur de la douleur. Harry le rassura là dessus et quelques minutes passèrent ainsi sans qu'il ne pense à Malefoy.

Il avait du mal à participer activement aux conversations autours de lui et quand Seamus et Ron le délaissèrent pour se lancer dans une conversation sur le football, Harry replongea doucement dans son silence habituel et ses pensées revinrent automatiquement vers Malefoy. Au bout de quelques instants, n'y tenant plus, il se risqua à jeter un regard vers la table du Blond. Il n'y était pas. Sa place était inoccupée et Harry fut étonné de ressentir du désappointement. Il s'était préparé courageusement à affronter les yeux de Malefoy et il n'avait rencontré que du vide.

Agacé par ce qu'il ressentait il se leva, dit aux autres qu'il montait au dortoir et sortit de la salle.

Une fois dans sa chambre il s'écroula sur son lit et fronça les sourcils quand un froissement sous son oreiller retint son attention. Un papier plié en quatre avait été dissimulé sous l'oreiller. Harry le déplia.

_" Tu n'es pas venu. Pourquoi?"_

Harry reconnut sans peine l'écriture fine de Malefoy. Il était venu ici. Il s'était peut être assis sur son lit, posé sa tête sur son oreiller... Harry fut mortifié d'avoir de telles pensées. Il roula le message en boule et le jeta dans la poubelle avant de sortir son mp3 et se plonger dans une atmosphère assez saturée en guitare pour lui occuper l'esprit.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, son appareil avait épuisé ses batteries et ses écouteurs avaient glissé de ses oreilles. Il constata qu'il avait dormi tout habillé et il se sentait sale. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain faire un brin de toilette et croisa son visage soucieux dans le miroir. Son Oncle, Rogue, Dumbledore, Malefoy, tous semblaient s'être ligués pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Il avait une furieuse envie de tout plaquer et de s'enfuir. Tout le monde le chercherait partout et peut être qu'on retrouverait un jour son corps assassiné dans une ruelle sombre. Alors tout le monde serait triste et Dumbledore s'en voudrait de lui avoir mis la pression. Même son oncle serait peut être embêté.

Il ricana devant la bêtise de son raisonnement et se débarbouilla le visage avant d'enfiler une tenue propre.

Quand il revint à la chambre il lorgna quelques secondes du côté de la poubelle avant de se traiter d'idiot et de rejoindre la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. En un coup d'œil il vit que Malefoy n'était pas là et il décida de l'écarter de ses pensées le temps du déjeuner. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et qu'il arrête de jouer les midinettes. Malefoy était un taré doublé d'un pervers. Il n'avait pas à transpirer dès qu'il pensait à lui.

Il mangea avec entrain, avec rage plutôt selon ses voisins et se dirigea vers la salle de littérature, son sac sur l'épaule. Il croisa Blaise Zabini qui lui lança un regard indéfinissable. Il haussa les épaules et pénétra dans la salle de classe.

***********************

Le lendemain matin, Drago n'était toujours pas là au petit déjeuner et Harry commença à s'inquiéter. C'était stupide, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. D'habitude il croisait le Blond un nombre incalculable de fois dans la journée mais depuis leur rendez vous raté c'était comme s'il avait été rayé de la carte de Poudlard. Harry s'était même surpris à le chercher des yeux dans les couloirs. Était il malade? Ou trop vexé de la veste qu'il s'était prise? Le Brun était perplexe. Là où il aurait du se sentir soulagé, il n'arrivait à ressentir qu'un profond malaise. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond sur la planète Malefoy. Le garçon était emprisonné dans un carcan de mystères et plus le temps passait plus Harry brûlait de les découvrir.

Quand il entra dans la salle de physique chimie, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les élèves déjà présents le regardaient avec insistance et le professeur Rogue avec une hargne quasi palpable. Harry lu tendit un visage interrogateur qui se décomposa en un instant en regardant les murs de la salle. Son visage devint livide et ses poings se crispèrent.

« Harry Potter, sale tapette »

Ces quatre mots étaient tagués en majuscules sur le mur et le tableau.

La rage remplaça très vite la honte et Harry sentit son visage se fermer comme une huitre tandis qu'il faisait demi tour et qu'il sortait de la salle.

Il ne se retourna pas quand il entendit son nom mais dut bien s'arrêter quand le professeur le dépassa et vint se camper devant lui, furieux.

« Mon cours va bientôt commencer. »

« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas vu, votre tableau est inutilisable » répondit, sarcastique, Harry. « Pourquoi vous voulez que je reste? L'humiliation est déjà faite, n'en rajoutez pas une couche, Ok? »

« Ce soir, retenue. Même heure que d'habitude. Et soyez à l'heure. » gronda le professeur avant de retourner à ses autres élèves et laissant Harry aussi humilié qu'en colère.

Qui avait bien pu écrire ça? C'était clairement une allusion à ce qu'il avait fait avec Malefoy. Or, très peu de gens étaient au courant. Le Blond, lui, Pansy…peut être Zabini car ils avaient l'air proche. Qui d'autre? Personne. Pansy et Zabini ne pouvait pas avoir écrit ça parce que ça risquerait d'impliquer tôt ou tard leur cher Drago. Ca pouvait également être Malefoy qui aurait voulu se venger du lapin qu'il lui avait posé. Mais il imaginait mal le jeune homme taguer les murs d'une classe de mots vulgaire.

Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Crabbe était de retour depuis ce matin. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Mais il n'était pas au courant de ce que Malefoy et lui avaient fait. Avait il écrit cette injure par hasard? C'était trop gros pour être vrai.

Un long frisson le parcourut. Il avait encor mal aux côtes et le retour du gros garçon le terrifiait malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il ressentait encore le choc des chaussures sur ses flancs et le gout du sang dans sa bouche.

Et en plus voilà que Malefoy se débinait à nouveau. Il se trouva soudain complètement idiot. Il se mettait dans un état pas possible pour un type qui ne lui avait pas porté secours quand il était à terre et qui ne passait pas son temps à le brimer juste parce qu'il convoitait ses fesses. Un salopard de première soupçonné de meurtre et tout juste bon à faire son caïd. Pathétique.

Rouge de colère contre sa propre stupidité, il fonça à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Il lui fallait un peu d'air frais.

Il accéléra le pas quand il entendit une voix masculine l'interpeller et quand une main se referma sur son bras il se retourna vivement et balança violemment son sac à la figure de l'indésirable. celui-ci accusa le choc et recula d'un pas en se tenant le nez.

Harry le regarda avec animosité.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu veux, Zabini? »

« Putain! T'es malade, Potter. » lui répondit le noir.

« Ouais, il parait » rétorqua le Brun. « Tu m'excuseras, j'ai pas le temps. »

« Attends! J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il lui tendit une feuille pliée en quatre.

« C'est quoi, une demande en mariage? » répondit Harry sur un ton mordant.

« Il faut que tu la lises. C'est de Drago. » lança Blaise sans relever.

A ce nom Harry lui rendit le papier.

« Rien à foutre. »

« Dis pas ça, c'est important. Il m'a demandé de ne pas le lire et de te l'amener. »

« Monsieur t'envoie faire ses courses? Et puis d'abord, il est où? Il chiale dans sa chambre? » Harry se savait odieux mais déverser sa rancœur sur Zabini lui faisait un bien fou.

« C'est un mail, Harry. » lui répondit Blaise qui gardait étonnamment son calme. « Je l'ai reçu dans la nuit. J'ai lu le début dans lequel il me demandait de ne pas lire la suite et de te faire une copie. Je suis allée en salle d'informatique et je l'ai sorti sur l'imprimante. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, décontenancé.

« Un mail? Ca veut dire que Malefoy est parti? Où il est? »

« Chez ses parents. Samedi dernier il avait rendez vous quelque part mais il est revenu assez vite et il a été infecte le reste de la matinée. Ensuite il a reçu un coup de fil sur son portable et il nous a dit qu'il devait rentrer chez lui quelques jours pour une histoire de famille. Il était livide quand il nous a dit ça. Après on a plus eu de nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours et maintenant ce mail. Lis ce mail, Harry. C'est important, j'en suis sûr. Il se passe des trucs bizarres. »

« C'est Malefoy le truc bizarre. »

Blaise lui colla néanmoins le mail dans la main.

« Je sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous mais même si vous êtes en froid tu ne peux pas le laisser si il lui arrive quelque chose de mal. »

Harry faillit lui répondre qu'il l'avait bien fait pourtant, lui, mais il se ravisa. Il glissa le papier dans sa poche et fit demi tour vers le parc.

******************************

Il brûla d'envie de lire le mail durant tout le reste de la journée mais il le laissa au fond de sa poche. Pourquoi Drago lui envoyait il un mot à part pour le rendre un peu plus dingue? Le Blond était très fort à ce jeu. Il lui avait embrouillé l'esprit, il l'avait perverti et maintenant il voulait l'impliquer dans un truc auquel il ne voulait pas avoir à faire.

Quand l'heure de sa colle avec le professeur Rogue arriva il s'y rendit avec empressement, attendant avec impatience de crouler sous les exercices pour ne plus avoir à penser à toute cette histoire.

Rogue l'attendait comme à son habitude derrière son bureau et lui indiqua sa place. Le jeune homme s'y assit et découvrit plusieurs exercices de physique dans lesquels il se plongea.

« Monsieur Potter, vous êtes un élément perturbateur » lança le professeur au bout d'un moment.

Harry leva les yeux de sa copie pour rencontrer un regard noir et ennuyé.

« Vous jouez les cancres alors que vous êtes doué, vous perturbez vos camarades par vos attitudes déplacées, vos tenues seraient parfaites pour un film sur les vampires et maintenant, je retrouve votre nom peint sur les murs de ma classe. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous?»

Harry soutint son regard.

« En quoi ça vous intéresse? »

« Je me le demande moi-même. Je devrais vous laisser végéter au fond de ma classe sans vous accorder le moindre intérêt mais vous voyez, j'ai du mal à m'y résoudre. Vous ressemblez trop à votre mère, je crois. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« ma mère? Vous la connaissiez? »

« J'étais à son enterrement, ainsi que de celui de votre père. A quelques mètres de vous à peine. Vous étiez…bref, j'ai bien connu votre mère. Nous avons fait nos études dans le même lycée. Nous étions de très bons amis. »

« elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous » rétorqua le Brun.

Rogue cligna nerveusement des paupières.

« Votre père ne m'aimait pas vraiment et quand ils se sont mariés j'ai préféré prendre mes distances. »

Harry crut qu'il allait tomber de sa chaise. Les mots du professeur semblaient dire qu'il était sorti avec sa mère quand ils étaient jeunes mais qu'elle lui avait préféré son père. C'était inconcevable.

Rogue le fusilla alors du regard.

« Votre mère vous a donné en héritage un don pour les études et pour les sciences et je refuse que vous lui manquiez de respect en devenant un imbécile. Je vais vous faire obtenir votre diplôme de fin d'études que vous le vouliez ou non et un jour vous me remercierez. »

Harry sentit soudain toute son amertume envers le professeur fondre comme neige au soleil. Il avait aimé sa mère. Elle l'avait aussi aimé sans doute. Et maintenant il voulait aider son fils. Rogue ne lui apparut plus soudain comme un salaud de sadique mais comme celui qui aurait pu être son père si sa mère l'avait choisi des années auparavant.

« Merci professeur. »

Ces mots étaient sortis tout seuls de sa bouche et Rogue le regarda, étonné, avant qu'un esquisse de sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage et qu'il se replonge dans son livre.

A la sortie de sa colle, Harry était décidé à lire la lettre de Malefoy. Si Rogue pouvait se révéler être meilleur que ce qu'il semblait être, Drago pouvait peut être avoir le bénéfice du doute. Pourquoi était il parti? Pourquoi ce mail entouré de mystère? Harry était curieux de connaitre enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Et puis, peut être que lever le voile sur le mystère Malefoy lui permettrait de se libérer de l'étrange obsession qu'il nourrissait à son égard.

Il remonta à sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit après avoir marmonné un vague salut aux autres occupants de la pièce. Il sortit fébrilement la lettre de sa poche et la déplia. Elle était froissée et il la lissa sommairement avant de la parcourir des yeux, le cœur battant étrangement.

_Blaise,_

_Ne lis pas les mots qui suivent mais il faut que Harry Potter les lise. Fais une copie et donne lui en main propre. C'est très important, sois discret._

_Harry,_

_Si tu lis ces mots c'est que Blaise a bien rempli sa mission et que tu as surmonté ta répulsion pour moi pour me lire. Tu dois être étonné que je t'envoies ce mail mais sois sûr que si j'avais pu faire autrement je ne l'aurais pas fait. C'est humiliant pour moi de t'écrire après ce que tu as fait l'autre jour. _

_J'ai attendu pendant une heure et tu n'es pas venu. J'ai été très en colère contre toi mais surtout j'ai été déçu. Je croyais qu'il y avait un truc entre nous. La façon dont tu as répondu à mes baisers…rien qu'en y repensant je me sens brûler. _

_Ne froisse pas la lettre, je ne t'ai pas contacté pour te faire des reproches. Je suis juste blessé, c'est tout. _

_Ce que j'ai à te dire est très important et il faut absolument que tu fasses ce que je te dis. Je te connais, tu vas vouloir jouer ta tête de mule et faire tout le contraire mais tu vois, je suis prêt à te supplier de le faire. Et tu sais que je ne supplie jamais._

_Je suis chez mes parents. Mon père a envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui dire que j'étais malade et que je restais quelques jours chez eux pour me reposer. En fait, je n'ai rien du tout et s'il a fait ça c'est pour m'éloigner de Poudlard._

_Il sait pour nous, si bien sûr il existe un nous. Il sait depuis des années que je suis gay et ça, il ne l'accepte pas. Si tu savais comme il te déteste… tu cristallises tout ce qu'il hait et même s'il ne m'a rien dit je sais qu'il prépare quelque chose de mauvais. Il est persuadé que tu m'entraines et me pervertis alors que, pardonne moi, c'est moi qui te cours après depuis le début. _

_Il m'a éloigné de Poudlard et Crabbe est de retour. Avec Goyle, c'est lui qui renseigne mon père sur tout ce que je fais ici. Tu vois, je suis prisonnier chez moi comme à l'école. Père veut la mairie puis la région et le pays. Il est pourri par l'ambition et sera prêt à tout pour que rien n'entache sa réputation. Il est fou, complètement fou. J'ai peur qu'il tente quelque chose contre toi. Il l'a déjà fait dans le passé. Il est fou, souviens t'en bien et n'a aucun scrupules. Si tu le déranges il t'élimine. Et tu le déranges._

_Harry, il faut que tu t'en ailles. Il faut que tu quittes Poudlard et que tu te caches. Tu dois me prendre pour un cinglé mais je t'assure que ta vie est en danger. Pars le plus vite possible. Tout ça est de ma faute, je suis désolé mais il faut que tu fasses ce que je te dis._

_Je te laisse une adresse mail sécurisée que père ne trouvera pas. Contacte moi quand tu seras en lieu sûr. _

_Je sais ce que tu penses ; pourquoi ne va-t-il pas à la police? Mon père a des aveux écrits et signés de ma main. Il m'a forcé à les écrire après l'affaire Colin Crivey et si je porte plainte contre lui il les donnera à la police. Je n'ai rien fait à Crivey, il faut que tu me croies. Père, en dernier recours, me sacrifiera pour sa carrière et je ne veux pas aller en prison. _

_Pars vite Harry. Crois moi. Pars vite._

_Drago._

_Drag-m2*******.com_

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Les mots de Malefoy se bousculaient dans son cerveau et ses mains tremblaient. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai…et pourtant, tout concordait. La morosité de Drago quand les deux gros garçons étaient à ses côtés, ses brusques sautes d'humeur, sa manière de passer du parfait connard au type sympa qui lui amenait ses devoirs à l'hôpital, la folie meurtrière qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Lucius Malefoy…il était dans un sale pétrin.

Pourquoi Malefoy avait il du poser les yeux sur lui? Il n'était pas le mec le plus mignon de Poudlard et il n'avait rien du petit copain idéal. Il était désagréable, solitaire et renfermé et ce crétin de Blond avait jeté son dévolu sur lui alors que Poudlard devait bien receler quelques homos plus enclins à la chose que lui. Il savait désormais qu'il avait une poisse monumentale. Après sa famille despotique voilà qu'il était dans le collimateur d'un milliardaire fou et plein aux as qui pourrait engager la moitié des tueurs à gage de la planète pour venir l'assassiner.

Il jeta un regard craintif vers la porte, imaginant celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un Lucius Malefoy armé d'un révolver, prêt à le descendre. Tout ça parce qu'il plaisait à son fils. Tout ça parce qu'il avait aimé être embrassé par lui. Ne pouvait il pas dire à Lucius qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer et que de toute façon il avait déjà mis fin à ce début de relation scandaleuse? Person ne saurait jamais rien. Oui l'idée pouvait sembler bonne mais quelque chose lui disait que l'homme d'affaire ne le laisserait pas parler.

Fallait il donc obéir à Drago et partir? Mais partir où? Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent sur son compte courant et étant mineur il aurait du mal à ne pas être repéré s'il demandait une chambre d'hôtel ou s'il prenait le train. De plus, il serait vite recherché. Peut être pourrait il en parler à Dumbledore…mais Lucius mettrait ses menaces à exécutions et condamnerait son fils à la prison. C'était une impasse.

Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain matin, il tenait encore la lettre froissée dans son poing. S'en rendant compte, il la replia et la cacha soigneusement dans le fond de son sac avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Il avait peur désormais mais ne savait pas jusqu'à quel degré il devait croire les affirmations de Drago. Il avait du mal à croire qu'on puisse vouloir tuer pour un motif aussi dérisoire mais la lueur de haine totale qu'il avait lue dans les prunelles de Lucius Malefoy lui disait le contraire.

A la sortie de son premier cours il croisa le regard de Crabbe au détour d'un couloir. Le gros garçon le toisa de façon narquoise et Harry sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir. Le souvenir des coups qu'il avait reçu était encore cuisant et les yeux de Crabbe semblaient lui dire que celui ci avait hâte de recommencer.

Il hâta donc le pas, pressé de rentrer dans la salle de littérature.

_********************_

Il était bientôt l'heure du dîner et Harry se hâtait de rejoindre la grande salle quand il se sentit soudain attrapé par le dos de son pull et jeté contre un mur. La panique s'insinua rapidement en lui tandis qu'il découvrait le faciès étrangement souriant de Crabbe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » souffla-t-il sur un ton acéré, essayant de marquer sa nervosité et sa peur.

« Te remercier, Potter. Je pensais que j'allais être renvoyé comme Goyle mais tu n'as rien dit. Tu voulais donc tant me voir revenir? » s'esclaffa-t-il?

« Laisse moi passer. J'ai rien à te dire » rétorqua le petit Brun sur un ton bravache.

« Moi par contre si. » renchérit Crabbe. « Mon père n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je sois renvoyé alors même si je te remercie pour ton silence je vais aussi te punir pour la volée que je me suis prise par mon paternel. »

« Je dirai tout au directeur et tu seras renvoyé pour de bon» siffla Harry, partagé entre l'indignation et la panique.

« Mais avant j'aurais eu le temps de te faire tellement mal que tu me supplieras d'abréger tes souffrances. »

Il bluffait…il ne pouvait que bluffer…mais pourtant il avait l'air affreusement sincère.

Harry sentit la panique s'emparer de lui et il commença à essayer de se dégager de la poigne de fer du gros garçon. celui-ci le serra un peu plus contre le mur et Harry replia vivement son genou vers l'avant. Crabbe s'esquiva de justesse, épargnant ainsi à son bas ventre une douleur atroce et reçut le coup dans la cuisse. Il grogna sous la douleur et secoua Harry contre le mur, envoyant sa tête cogner contre la pierre. Harry vit trouble durant une fraction de seconde puis poussant un cri de rage, attrapa Crabbe par le col de sa chemise et lui envoya le plus formidable coup de tête qu'il ait jamais donné. Le gros adolescent recula sous le choc et s'écroula au sol en se tenant le nez.

« Enfoiré!!! » cria-t-il, mais Harry s'était déjà élancé hors de sa portée et courrait vers la grande salle.

Arrivé dans le hall il se mêla aux quelques élèves retardataires qui arrivaient au dîner puis rejoint sa table, le cœur battant la chamade et la nausée au bord des lèvres. Il avait eu chaud. Crabbe devait être furieux et il allait vouloir se venger. Il allait le massacrer la prochaine fois qu'il le surprendrait seul. Lucius Malefoy aurait il pu lui dire de le tuer? Harry tremblait sous l'effet du contre coup et Ginny, assise non loin de lui, lui demanda s'il allait bien. Il répondit par l'affirmative et lui tendit un petit sourire forcé qui eut l'air de la rassurer.

Quelques instants plus tard Crabbe entra à son tour dans la salle, le nez enflé et les joues rouges. Il lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il était un homme mort et alla à sa place. Harry, les mains parcourues de tremblements, ferma les yeux une seconde, respira longuement, puis tenta de faire bonne figure durant le reste du repas.

Quand il remonta à sa son dortoir avec les autres, il était persuadé qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Crabbe allait sûrement se venger et il ne pouvait rester là à attendre sans réagir.

Une fois dans son lit il ressortit la lettre de Malefoy et la relut plusieurs fois. Fallait il donc qu'il parte? Il avait l'impression d'être dans un vrai roman. Toute cette histoire était folle mais pourtant bien réelle. Il devait s'enfuir d'ici avant que Crabbe ou Malefoy senior ne le tue. C'était tellement injuste qu'il étouffa un gémissement de frustration dans son oreiller. Il n'avait rien fait et voilà qu'il était menacé de mort. Il éprouva une rage froide en pendant à son oncle qui serait sûrement ravi de le savoir noyé bau fond du lac. Comme ça il pourrait mettre la main sur son argent bloqué à la banque jusqu'à sa majorité. Il pouvait entendre sa voix narquoise lui dire à l'oreille qu'il avait bien mérité ce qui lui arrivait.

Au matin, son sac était prêt, dissimulé sous son lit. Il ne savait pas trop dans quoi il s'embarquait et l'adrénaline l'avait empêché de fermer l'œil de toute la nuit.

Le meilleur moment pour s'enfuir seraitle moment qui séparait l'heure de sport du déjeuner. Tout le monde allait se doucher puis chacun se dirigeait vers la grande salle. Harry pourrait s'éclipser hors du gymnase et passer par le bois qui se trouvait à côté pour rejoindre la route. Ensuite il ferait du stop.

I

l était mort de trouille.

La matinée fut longue…très longue. Harry s'attendait à ce que Crabbe lui saute dessus à tout moment mais l'heure de sport arriva sans qu'aucun incident ne se soit produit.

L'esprit ailleurs, il fut encore plus désastreux que d'habitude durant son match de basket et son prof eut pitié de lui en le renvoyant rapidement sur le banc.

A la sortie du cours il suivit les autres qui se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires et prit une douche rapide avant de s'habiller plus sobrement que d'habitude. Un jean noir et un pull de la même couleur. Il décida de ne pas se maquiller et se coiffa de manière appliquée sous les yeux médusés de ses camarades. En cavale, il fallait mieux qu'il n'attire pas trop l'attention. Il hésita à ôter les piercings qui ornaient ses oreilles puis s'abstint de le faire, laissant quelques mèches de cheveux les dissimuler grossièrement.

Il attendit que ses camarades s'éloignent peu à peu et sortit bon dernier du gymnase. Il regarda autours de lui et constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide vers le petit bois. Plus que cent mètres et il serait à couvert…

Quand il pénétra sous l'ombre rassurante des arbres il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Il lui fallait maintenant trouver la route.

Il commença à marcher droit devant lui, se retournant parfois, l'étrange impression que quelqu'un l'observait le tenaillant.

Cette impression se faisant pressante, il se retourna une nouvelle fois et lança d'une voix mal assurée.

« Il y a quelqu'un? »

« Bien vu » lui répondit une voix aux intonations mauvaises.

Reconnaissant cette vois, Harry n'eut qu'une seul reflexe : s'élancer devant lui. Malheureusement, il se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'étala de tout son long sur la terre. Un douleur fulgurante le traversa soudain au niveau des côtes quand un coup de pieds vint lui couper la respiration.

« Sale petite pute! Tu crois que tu allais te barrer comme ça? Je te surveille depuis ce matin, tu sais? »

Harry se sentit soulevé de terre par la poigne impitoyable de Crabbe puis repoussé avec violence au sol. Paniqué, il tenta de ramper hors d'atteinte du gros adolescent mais celui-ci lui écrasa la poitrine de son genou avant de lui i écraser une poignée de terre sur le visage. Suffoquant et aveuglé, Harry hurla et une gifle retentissante le fit taire.

« En fait, tu me facilites les choses. On mettra du temps pour retrouver ta charogne ici. » ricana Crabbe avant d'enserrer son cou de ses larges mains. Harry le griffa mais l'autre serrait de plus en plus fort.

« Arrête de remuer comme ça ou tu vas finir par m'exciter, tu sais? » continua-t-il alors qu'Harry se contorsionnait pour lui échapper. « Je me suis toujours demandé ce que Malefoy te trouvait et tu vois, ça m'aurait pas déplu de te montrer ce que c'est un vrai mec avant de te voir crever mais je risquerai de laisser trop de preuves. »

Harry sentait que sa vie lu échappait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et le poids de Crabbe surs on corps l'empêchait de bouger. De plus, comble de l'horreur, il le sentait bander au dessus de lui. Harry se sentait perdu.

Sa main cherchait désespérément quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher mais il n'y avait que de la terre. Crabbe serrait de plus en plus fort. Un voile noir se formait devant ses yeux.

Puis sa main rencontra quelque chose de dur. Un caillou. Ses bords étaient tranchants.

Harry le saisit et usant de ses dernières forces l'abattit sur la tempe de Crabbe qui s'effondra en hurlant.

Harry se redressa, mu par l'instinct de survie et abattit une deuxième fois le caillou, puis une troisième fois. Il cessa quand il se rendit compte que Crabbe ne bougeait plus. Il émit un petit coassement étouffé et lâcha le caillou poisseux de sang.

Il voyait trouble, tout tanguait autours de lui et il s'effondra sur le sol.

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil était encore haut. Il avait mal à la gorge et tout son corps semblait être engourdi. Il se redressa difficilement puis laissa un sanglot déchirer sa poitrine quand il croisa le regard fixe et sans vie de Crabbe, allongé sur le sol, son crâne auréolé de sang. Il l'avait tué.

Sanglotant, désorienté, il s'apprêtait à tituber assez loin pour ne plus voir le cadavre quand une sonnerie retentit à l'intérieur de la poche du gros garçon. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, Harry attrapa le téléphone portable et le mit dans sa poche avant de se trainer à nouveau dans la forêt. IL marchait droit devant lui sans trop savoir où il allait et quand il atteint la route il se laissa tomber lourdement contre un arbre. Un écriteau indiquait que la ville la plus proche était à douze kilomètres et il était inconcevable qu'il fasse de l'auto stop dans cet état. Dormir…il voulait juste dormir…

Puis le portable vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit. C'était un de ces derniers modèles hyper sophistiqués qui coutaient horriblement chers et qui avaient une connexion internet.

Sans réfléchir il composa les lettres et les chiffres de l'adresse mail de Drago.

_« Viens me chercher »_

**NdA : ce chapitre était un peu court et la fin un peu sadique mais bon dans le prochain nos deux héros se retrouvent alors vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, hein?^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent beaucoup dans ce que j'écris et à très bientôt pour la suite.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

« Viens me chercher »

Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait laissé aucune indication du lieu où il était. Trop bouleversé, il s'était tourné vers la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à cet instant précis : Malefoy.

Il avait un goût de sang et de terre dans la bouche et sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, comme si quelqu'un lui martelait le crâne à grands coups de marteau. Il avait du mal à respirer et inspirait bruyamment, la bouche ouverte. L'air lui brûlait la trachée et il sentit des larmes de rage monter à ses yeux quand il regarda ses main, rouges de sang. Le sang de Crabbe.

Il était persuadé que le garçon était mort. Son regard vitreux, son teint cadavérique et ce sang…tout ce sang… il l'avait tué.

Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que s'il l'avait fait c'était pour se défendre. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était qu'il avait tué quelqu'un.

Ses mains tremblaient à présent. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose mais son corps était comme de plomb et il était sûr que ses jambes ne pourraient pas le porter.

Il regarda le portable taché de sang. Pas de réponse. Depuis combien de temps avait il envoyé son message? Cinq minutes tout au plus. Malefoy ne devait pas passer son temps sur internet. Il allait bientôt lui répondre. Il fallait qu'il lui réponde.

Essayant de reprendre son souffle, Harry passa une main sur sa gorge et grimaça. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé la trachée. C'était abominablement douloureux. Crabbe l'aurait tué s'il ne l'en avait pas empêché. Oui, c'était de la légitime défense, tentait il de se convaincre. La police le croirait-elle? Rien n'était moins sûr. Il avait une réputation de délinquant asocial et déséquilibré et s'il devait raconter toute l'histoire à la police Lucius Malefoy se chargerait de faire étouffer l'affaire à sa façon. Il finirait au mieux en prison ou à l'asile et au pire six pieds sous terre. Il allait donc falloir qu'il se débrouille seul, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il tendit la main vers son sac et en sortit un tee shirt dont il se servit pour s'essuyer les mains puis il ôta son pull pour en mettre un propre. Il avait mal aux côtes et se palpa les flancs précautionneusement. Ca ne semblait pas cassé mais ses côtes encore fragiles de l'ancien passage à tabac n'avaient pas apprécié les nouveaux mauvais traitements.

Il se mit laborieusement debout et commença à avancer, s'aidant de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour s'appuyer.

Une inspiration, un pas, une expiration, un pas et à nouveau la même chose, le tout accompagné de douleur.

Il traversa la route déserte pour s'abriter de l'autre côté-là où la végétation était plus broussailleuse et il se mit à marcher lentement sans but vraiment.

Drago n'avait toujours pas répondu.

Une bile amère lui monta aux lèvres. Drago n'allait pas venir le chercher. Comme toujours il resterait terré dans son coin en attendant que la tempête passe. Il ne l'avait pas aidé quand il avait eu besoin de lui alors pourquoi le ferait il maintenant?

Harry se sentait stupide d'avoir pu pensé un seul instant que le Blond volerait à son secours. S'il lui avait envoyé cette lettre c'était pour se donner bonne conscience , rien de plus. Maintenant, il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul.

Il entendit le bruit d'une voiture qui approchait et se dissimula derrière un fourré, le temps qu'elle disparaisse.

Quand est-ce que sa disparition ainsi que celle de Crabbe seraient découvertes à Poudlard? Les cours de l'après midi venaient de reprendre et comme il avait l'habitude de sécher personne ne s'inquiéterait de le voir absent. Il avait quelques heures devant lui avant que l'alerte soit donnée et il devait être loin.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait ni de ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi perdu. Il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait.

L'idée l'effleura soudain de retourner à Poudlard et de tout raconter. Ensuite, il arriverait ce qui devrait arriver mais il ne serait plus dans un tel brouillard. Il pourrait aussi aller voir Rogue et tout lui expliquer. Il comprendrait. Il l'aiderait.

Oui, aller voir Rogue, c'était la meilleure solution.

Au moment où il était prêt à rebrousser chemin le portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il le saisit d'un geste fébrile tout en s'essuyant les yeux de l'autre main.

« Où es tu? »

Trois simples mots qui firent fléchir les genoux du jeune homme. Il n'était pas tout seul. Malefoy allait venir le chercher. Tout allait s'arranger finalement.

Il lui répondit, se reprenant plusieurs fois à cause de ses mains qui tremblaient.

« Au bord d'une route. Un panneau indique que Vende est à douze kilomètres. Crabbe est mort. Viens vite. »

Il garda les yeux rivés sur l'écran du téléphone jusqu'à ce que la réponse de Malefoy lui parvienne.

« Je vois à peu près où tu es. Ne bouges pas. Je ne peux pas venir avant ce soir alors cache toi. »

« Viens!!!! » lui renvoya Harry, paniqué à l'idée de rester ici jusqu'au soir. Mais aucun autre message ne vint lui répondre.

Une autre voiture passa près de lui et il s'accroupit sous un arbre avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses bras, le front posé sur ses genoux maculés de terre. Il avait peur et froid.

Il finit toutefois par s'endormir et sombra dans un cauchemar sanglant et dérangeant dans lequel Crabbe le poursuivait, mort et sanglant tandis qu'il fuyait au milieu de nulle part, la bouche remplie de terre.

Quand il se réveilla, il avait glissé au sol. Il se rassit en grimaçant, le cœur cognant à en briser les os de sa cage thoracique. Le soleil disparaissait lentement et il faisait froid. Il frissonna et plia ses jambes devant lui. Le vent s'était levé et jouait dans les arbres autours de lui. Le bruit de la nature était oppressant et Harry reposa la tête sur ses genoux. Il tremblait à nouveau, de peur ou de froid…les deux sans doute.

Il jeta un œil sur le portable et constata qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'appel.

Il paniqua soudain. Comment Malefoy allait il le retrouver s'il restait là, caché dans ce buisson? Peut être était il déjà passé et ne le voyant pas était il parti. Mais s'il restait à découvert et qu'on s'était déjà lancé à sa recherche, il serait trop facilement repérable.

Paniqué, désorienté, il ramena son sac contre sa poitrine et se mit à tripoter machinalement les alliances de ses parents autours de son cou. Ils lui manquaient tant à cet instant. Avec eux la vie avait été facile et depuis leur mort tout allait de travers. Pourquoi l'avaient ils abandonné? Il était tellement seul qu'il avait l'impression qu'une plaie béante lui déchirait la poitrine. Pour preuve de sa solitude, la seule personne vers qui il pouvait se tourner était Malefoy. Ce salaud l'avait entrainé dans la pire des situations qu'il avait eu à affronter dans sa courte vie. Il allait mourir, tout ça parce que ce crétin voulait baiser avec lui. C'était tellement énorme qu'il aurait pu rire si il n'avait pas été aussi effrayé.

Le soleil tomba une heure plus tard et il se leva de sa cachette pour réveiller ses jambes engourdies. Malefoy n'était toujours pas là. Viendrait il jamais?

Une heure plus tard, le téléphone sonna. Harry sursauta et se jeta dessus avidement. Ce n'était pas Malefoy mais le numéro qui appelait était celui du standard de Poudlard. On venait donc là bas de s'apercevoir que Crabbe manquait à l'appel. Son absence avait donc du être aussi signalée.

Il prit soudain la décision de marcher vers Vende. Depuis toutes ces années il avait constaté qu'il ne fallait se fier à personne et surtout ne compter sur personne. Malefoy n'était pas là alors il ferait sans lui.

Tout d'abord il allait marcher jusqu'à la ville. Ca lui prendrait sûrement toute la nuit mais au matin il pourrait acheter quelque chose à manger là bas, se changer et se laver dans des toilettes publiques puis faire du stop pour une destination plus lointaine.

Le corps de Crabbe serait sûrement retrouvé rapidement et comme pour l'instant il n'avait pas encore pris la décision de se rendre ou non, il fallait mieux mettre un peu d'espace entre les recherches et lui. Il lu fallait un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Pour l'instant il en était incapable.

Il marcha deux bonne heures dans le noir. La lune éclairait faiblement la route et rares étaient les voitures qui passaient par là à cette heure ci. Le jeune homme claquait des dents de froid. Il boitillait et doutait de pouvoir arriver à Vende avant le levé du jour. Il aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour être au fonds de sa couette. Hier soir encore il n'était pas encore un assassin et un fugitif. Il avait le ventre plein et il avait chaud. Tout cela lui semblait lointain à présent, comme un souvenir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, un bruit de moteur le fit soudain sursauter et il trébucha en rejoignant le as côté.

S'étalant sur l'asphalte, il jura et se releva juste à temps pour voir le phare lumineux d'une moto se rapprocher et s'immobiliser à moins de cinq mètres de lui. Il mit sa main devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière éblouissante.

« Potter! J'ai cru que je ne te trouverais jamais. »

Harry retomba mollement au sol, soudain épuisé. Malefoy était venu.

Il ne réagit pas quand le Blond descendit de sa moto, enleva son casque et vint s'accroupir près de lui. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand il le secoua et ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il lui criait. Il était fatigué, il avait froid, il avait mal.

Il se laissa relever comme un pantin et il suivit Drago docilement jusqu'à la moto. Il le laissa lui enfoncer un casque sur la tête et il s'accrocha à lui quand la moto démarra.

********

« Potter! »

Harry ne bougea pas. Dans son rêve il était chez lui et aidait son père à faire démarrer le barbecue qu'ils avaient monté au fond du jardin. Il regardait avec envie les saucisses attendre d'être mises au feu et il en salivait d'impatience.

« Potter! »

Son père lui passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux tout en lui souriant. Sa mère les rejoignit soudain et lui posant une casquette sur la tête pour protéger sa peau pâle du soleil.

« Potter! »

Il sursauta violemment et ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour rencontrer non pas le regard noisette de son père mais celui, gris, de Drago Malefoy.

Il tenta de se redresser mais gémit lamentablement avant de retomber.

« Malefoy…qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je… »

Il avait du mal à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées puis tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent progressivement à l'esprit et l'horreur remplaça rapidement la douce torpeur du rêve dans lequel il avait été plongé quelques instants plus tôt.

Il regarda Malefoy d'un air absent.

« Tu es venu. »

Le Blond s'assit près de lui.

« Je t'avais dit de m'attendre. Tu croyais aller où, tout seul dans le noir? »

« Je t'ai attendu pendant des heures. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. »

« Tu penses que je t'aurais laissé tomber? » répondit Drago, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Oui » répondit Harry sur un ton sans appel.

Le regard de Drago vacilla et il détourna les yeux.

« On est où? » continua le Brun, regardant autours de lui.

Ils étaient dans une petite chambre aux murs ivoire. Le soleil entrait dans la pièce par une haute fenêtre drapée de rideaux de voiles blancs.

« On va devoir partir dès que tu pourras te lever. C'est une propriété qui appartient ma famille. Ma mère aimait beaucoup y venir autrefois… »

Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond.

« J'ai tué Crabbe. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux puis Drago le rompit d'une voix blanche.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« J'ai reçu ta lettre. Au début je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter mais l'attitude de Crabbe envers moi m'a fait peur et j'ai décidé de m'enfuir comme tu me l'avais demandé. Il m'a suivi et il a essayé de me tuer. Je me suis défendu et il est mort…je sais pas ensuite…j'ai marché…je t'ai appelé…je savais pas quoi faire….je… »

« Calme toi » le coupa Drago. « Tu…tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver ta vie…oh mon dieu…il t'aurait tué. »

Il se pencha vers Harry quand il vit les marques de doigt sur sa gorge puis il sortit son propre portable de sa poche.

« Enlève ton pull. »

« Quoi? » s'étrangla Harry.

« Les marques. Je vais les photographier pour avoir une preuve si tu dois te retrouver devant la police. » lui répondit le Blond.

Harry resta un instant interdit, comme choqué que Drago puisse avoir assez de sang froid pour penser à ce genre de détail.

Il ôta, non sans grimacer de douleur, son pull et Drago prit plusieurs clichés de ses blessures.

« Tu es écorché de partout. Il faut que tu te laves. Ensuite on nettoiera tout ça et quand tu seras changé on part d'ici. Je connais un endroit où nous serons plus en sécurité. »

Il voulut aider Harry à se lever mais celui le repoussa durement quand il lui toucha le bras.

« Ne me touche pas, Ok? » siffla-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

« Je te dégoute tant que ça » souffla le Blond en reculant.

« Je te déteste. Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Tu savais bien que ton père était cinglé, non? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as couru après? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé? Merde! Tu savais qu'il allait ne pas apprécier. »

Malefoy eut la décence de baisser les yeux.

« Je n'ai aucune excuse. J'ai joué les enfants gâtés, comme d'habitude. Dès que je t'ai vu…pourtant j'ai essayé d'être odieux avec toi comme avec les autres. Tu te souviens des alliances, non? Ca me rendait malade. Moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu t'intéresses à moi, rien de plus. »

« Toi! Toi! Toujours toi! Il n'y a que ta petite personne qui compte. Tu ne t'es jamais soucié de ce que je pouvais ressentir ou penser. Tu as lu mon dossier par je ne sais quelle manigance et tu sais ce que j'ai traversé. Tu pouvais pas me foutre la paix? Putain, si tu savais comme je te déteste! »

Sa longue tirade l'avait épuisé et il se rassit lourdement sur le lit.

« Je suis désolé. » souffla Drago au bout de quelques instants.

Harry sentit un petit rire nerveux le secouer. Malefoy s'excusait, il allait neiger.

« Pourquoi tu es venu? »

« J'ai commis des erreurs et je ne veux plus en commettre. »

Harry lui lança un regard fatigué.

« Tu es vraiment trop bizarre. »

Drago se rassit à côté de lui, silencieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? » souffla Harry au bout de quelques instants.

« On va faire les choses dans l'ordre » répondit calmement le Blond. « On va nettoyer tes blessures et on va reprendre la moto. A cette heure ci, les recherches ont sûrement déjà commencé et de mon côté on a du aussi s'apercevoir que j'étais parti. »

« Tu t'es enfui? »

« Tu crois que j'ai demandé la permission à mon père? Après le dîner je suis monté dans ma chambre et je suis sorti par la fenêtre. J'ai poussé la moto jusqu'à la route puis je suis venu…Père doit être fou de rage » frissonna-t-il.

Harry frissonna à s on tour. Lucius Malefoy lui apparaissait tel un monstre sournois prêt à le dévorer et il semblerait que cela en soit de même pour Drago.

« J'ai retiré tout l'argent que je pouvais de ma carte bleue et je me suis mis à ta recherche. La première chose que père va faire en apprenant ma disparition c'est de me couper les fonds. Avec ce que j'ai retiré, on devrait tenir quelques temps…le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire. »

« Il y a pas à réfléchir. Soit on se rends soit on s'enfuit. » le coupa Harry.

« Tu es trop impulsif. Nous allons trouver une solution mais pour l'instant il faut trouver un endroit sûr…et tôt ou tard mon père va venir regarder ici. Nous devons être loin quand il sera là. »

Harry acquiesça lentement.

Drago se leva, fouilla dans son sac et lança à Harry des vêtements propres. Un jean bleu et une chemise blanche.

« Enfile ça après ta douche et ne te maquille pas. Je m'occuperai aussi de tes cheveux. Mon père va donner ta signalisation aux cafards qui mouchardent pour lui et il ne faut pas qu'on fasse le rapprochement entre toi et le gothique indécent qu'il ne va pas manquer de décrire. »

« Un gothique indécent? » répéta Harry sur un ton cassant.

« Et encore je suis poli. N'oublie pas que dans son esprit tordu tu es le Diable incarné…moi j'aime bien ton look » finit le Blond en le regardant un peu trop intensément, ce qui fit détourner les yeux d'Harry. Il détestait quand Malefoy le regardait comme ça. C'était comme si un rayon laser le sondait des pieds à la tête.

« Bon…je vais prendre ma douche. » se dépêcha-t-il de dire tout en se levant. Son flanc droit lui faisait mal et sa tête lui tourna un peu. Il s'appuya un instant cotre le montant de la porte mais quand Drago se leva pour l'aider il le stoppa d'un geste de la main et disparut dans la salle de bain.

Il rentra dans la douche et soupira sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Le liquide le brûlait là où il était écorché mais il sentait ses muscles se détendre enfin.

Quand il sortit, il s'enroula dans une grande serviette blanche et entrebâilla la porte.

Drago était assis sur le lit, son regard songeur tourné vers la fenêtre. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et Harry toussota pour montrer sa présence. Drago sursauta et lui tendit un petit sourire crispé. Il ne ressemblait en rien à cet instant au jeune homme imbu de lui-même et odieux qu'il croisait à Poudlard. Drago semblait aussi perdu que lui.

« Viens » lui dit il. Je vais regarder un peu ta blessure.

Harry vint s'assoir à côté de lui, évitant ostensiblement le regard du Blond qui s'égarait sur son corps.

« Penche un peu ta tête en arrière » souffla-t-il.

Harry obtempéra et sursauta violemment quand les doigts de Drago rencontrèrent sa peau.

« N'ai pas peur. Tu as de beaux bleus mais je ne pense pas que ce soit abimé à l'intérieur. Tu as mal quand tu avales ou quand tu parles? »

« Un peu…mais ça va aller. » répondit le Brun, horriblement mal à l'aise.

« Ok. Je vais te passer un peu de baume contre les hématomes et un peu de pommade cicatrisante dans le dos puis tu pourras t'habiller. Tes côtes te font mal? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit cassé. Peut être que celle qui a été cassée l'autre fois s'est fêlée à nouveau mais c'est supportable. »

Drago eut l'air soucieux.

« Dès que ce sera possible il faudra voir un médecin. Je vais te donner un anti douleur pour l'instant. »

« Tu as emmené un hôpital avec toi? » railla le Brun dans un petit rire nerveux.

« J'avais prévu quelques bobos dans notre aventure. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils arriveraient aussi tôt » lui répondit il doucement tandis qu'il commençait à appliquer la pommade sur la gorge du jeune homme. Celui-ci grogna un peu et les gestes de Drago se firent plus doux.

« C'est…c'est fini? » souffla Harry au bout de quelques instants. Les gestes doux du Blond ainsi que son souffle chaud dans son cou le dérangeaient.

Drago ôta ses doigts comme à regret.

« Montre moi ton dos maintenant. »

« Ca va aller » répliqua le Brun en se relevant. Drago le retint par la serviette et le fit se rassoir.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot. Je ne vais pas te violer. ». Le ton était autoritaire et Harry se surprit à obéir. Il fit descendre la serviette pour laisser le Blond s'occuper de son dos et baissa la tête, rouge de honte.

« Tu t'es méchamment écorché. Ca va piquer un peu. »

Des larmes de douleur montèrent aux yeux d'Harry quand le baume cicatrisant pénétra dans ses plaies mais il serra les dents et laissa Malefoy le soigner.

« Ca y est, c'est fini » souffla ce dernier au bout de quelques instants et Harry crut sentir le fugace contact de ses lèvres contre son dos. Il se releva nerveusement et se saisit des affaires que Drago lui avaient emmené. Il retourna dans la salle de bain et s'habilla. C'était un peu grand et l'image que le miroir lui renvoya le fit presque pouffer de rire. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Il revint dans la chambre et Drago arrangea un peu sa chemise. Il l'assit de nouveau sur le lit et muni d'une paire de ciseaux commença à lui couper les cheveux.

Harry se sentit soudain très las. Il regarda d'un air absent les mèches de cheveux noirs qui tombaient une à une sur le sol.

Devant ses yeux, le torse de Malefoy était quelques centimètres de son visage. Il éprouva le vif besoin de poser son front contre ce torse qui semblait si solide mais se retint. C'était Malefoy qu'il avait en face de lui, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

« Va te voir dans la glace » dit Drago au bout de quelques instants d'une voix presque fière.

Il se leva et écarquilla les yeux devant son reflet. Sa longue mèche noire qui autrefois lui barrait la moitié du visage avait disparu pour laisser place à une coupe courte et décoiffée plus proche de celle qu'il avait quand il était plus jeune.

« Tu es beau » lui souffla Drago.

Harry ne répondit rien et s'adossa contre le mur, lui intimant clairement du regard de ne pas dire un mot de plus. Drago parut gêné et détourna les yeux.

« On devrait peut être partir, non? » dit il quelques secondes plus tard. Drago reprit ses esprits et se dirigea avec énergie vers son sac. Il y rangea les ciseaux et tout ce qu'il avait sorti pour soigner Harry et fit un tour d'horizon de la pièce.

« Je meurs de faim. On va s'acheter un truc à la boulangerie et on s'en va. »

« On va où? »

« A Londres. C'est grand, donc ce sera plus difficile de nous repérer. »

Le Blond passa une veste de sport par-dessus sa chemise et tendit une veste plus classique à Harry ainsi que son casque.

« Tu vas tenir un long voyage? »

Harry acquiesça et les deux garçons sortirent de la maison. La moto les attendait à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Harry s'installa derrière Drago et l'engin démarra.

Drago manœuvrait bien le véhicule, comme s'il y était habitué. C'était bizarre, jamais il n'aurait pensé que le Blond conduisait une moto. Il le voyait plutôt à l'arrière d'une Mercedes… Malefoy restait désespérément une énigme.

Ils mangèrent rapidement quelques croissants au bord de la route et redémarrèrent rapidement. Drago voulait atteindre Londres le plus tôt possible.

Le voyage fut long et éprouvant pour Harry. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait il avait de plus en plus mal au flanc et sa gorge le brûlait. Il n'osait pas pourtant demander à Drago de s'arrêter.

Le Blond roulait prudemment, ne dépassant jamais les limites de vitesse pour éviter les contrôles éventuels de police. Il semblait nerveux et regardait souvent dans son rétroviseur, comme pour vérifier que personne ne les suivait.

Harry n'arrivait pas à se détendre lui non plus. Il avait tué quelqu'un, il s'était enfui de son école avec l'héritier Malefoy dont le père était un fou dangereux bien décidé à lui faire la peau. Cela ressemblait à un scénario de téléfilm et pourtant c'était bien réel.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Londres, ils descendirent dans un petit hôtel à l'aspect miteux. Drago leur prit une chambre et après avoir garé la moto quelques rues plus loin, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de monter se reposer.

Harry s'écroula entre l'ascenseur et la porte de la chambre et Drago dut le porter à moitié jusqu'à l'un des deux petits lits de la pièce. Le Brun s'y roula en boule, le visage crispé.

« Potter, ca va? » la voix de Drago était soucieuse.

« Ca va…faut juste que je me repose un peu » souffla le Brun. « Je…vomir »

Il clopina jusqu'à la salle de bain et se pencha au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes avant de rendre le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Il se laissa glisser au sol et posa le front contre le rebord de la baignoire.

Fermant les yeux, il entendit le bruit de la chasse d'eau et il sentit une main fraiche sur sa joue.

« Laisse moi… » souffla-t-il.

« Tu es brûlant. Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Peut être était ce du au fait qu'Harry entendait pour la première fois une grossièreté venant de la bouche du Blond, mais il se mit à rire pour finir par tousser frénétiquement. Il lui sembla que ses côtes explosaient à l'intérieur de lui et il faillit tourner de l'œil. Drago le souleva sous les aisselles et le rallongea sur son lit avant de lui donner un verre d'eau. Harry but et se recoucha. Il avait froid à présent.

Il entendit le Blond lui dire quelque chose mais il n'en comprit pas le sens et ferma les yeux. Dormir. Il voulait juste dormir.

Une main lui secoua l'épaule.

Il sursauta et se redressa d'un bond avant d'être fermement plaqué sur le matelas.

« Ne te relève pas trop vite, tu vas encore tourner de l'œil. »

Malefoy lui tendait deux cachés. Il les avala et but encore un peu d'eau.

« Je suis parti à la pharmacie te chercher de quoi faire tomber ta fièvre. Si elle ne tombe pas, j'appelle un médecin. Tu pourrais avoir une infection causée par tes blessures, faut pas laisser trainer »

« Arrête de te comporter comme une mère. Ca te va pas du tout » rétorqua Harry, gêné et passablement agacé des attentions du Blond. Il n'aimait pas se montrer aussi faible face à lui. Il l'avait même vu vomir. C'était atrocement humiliant.

« faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse » répliqua Drago.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça? Il ne va t'arriver que des problèmes en restant là. Tu pourrais rentrer chez toi. Ton père te pardonnerait, j'en suis sûr et j'arriverais bien à me débrouiller, tu sais? »

« Pas question » répondit Drago sur un ton sans appel tout en lui tendant un regard impérieux. Harry frissonna et détourna le regard.

Le Blond grimpa sur le lit et s'assit en tailleur près d'Harry.

« Mon père ne pardonne jamais…quand j'avais treize ans, j'avais invité un copain d'école de mon âge avec qui je m'entendais bien à jouer aux jeux vidéos dans ma chambre. On a commencé à parler des filles et comme aucun d'entre nous n'en avait jamais embrassé on a décidé d'essayer entre nous. On a fait ça sans vraiment d'arrières pensées, c'était tout naturel. Mais bien sûr, mon père nous a surpris. La semaine suivante mon ami déménageait et à partir de ce jour Père ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole que pour des choses sans intérêt. Je n'existais plus. Alors j'ai tout fait pour me racheter. Ca n'a jamais marché.

Quand il a débuté sa carrière politique, c'est devenu encore pire. Tout devait être parfait. Il a renvoyé des dizaines de femmes de ménage parce que selon lui la maison n'était pas assez propre, il a fait perdre dix kilos à ma mère et maintenant elle est squelettique…quant à moi, tout lui déplaisait. Quoi que je fasse c'était mauvais. Il a fini par m'envoyer en pension à Poudlard. Je pensais que ça allait être merveilleux mais je me trompais. Il m'a assigné deux chiens de garde qui me surveillaient presque nuit et jour. Tout ça parce que je ne suis pas le fils parfait qu'il aurait aimé avoir. »

« T'es pas obligé de me raconter tout ça » dit Harry, embarrassé d'apprendre toutes ces choses intimes.

« Je sais mais je ne vois pas à qui d'autre que toi je pourrais les raconter…et je voudrais aussi que tu saches que j'aurais du t'aider quand Crabbe et Goyle t'ont tabassé la dernière fois dans les couloirs. J'avais le choix mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'avais la trouille et j'ai préféré que tu te fasses battre plutôt que de sortir de mon rôle de salaud égocentrique. »

Harry se retourna vivement vers lui.

« Et tu me racontes tout ça comme ça. Merde, Malefoy. Je te comprends vraiment pas. Tu me dis que tu as préféré me laisser me faire tabasser plutôt que de montrer à ton père que tu te souciais de mon sort et maintenant tu fugues avec moi! »

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Quand mon père m'a interdit de partir du manoir l'autre jour j'ai su que quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer…tu sais l'histoire avec Colin… »

« Oui, parlons en « le coupa Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé? »

Drago soupira et se frotta la nuque nerveusement.

« Colin m'a toujours détesté…et je le lui rendais bien. C'était un petit fouille merde qui adorait divulguer tout un tas de ragots dans ce qu'il appelait le journal de Poudlard. Il adorait parler de moi dans son torchon. A l'époque, quand nous sortions à Pré au lard, je passais toujours à la confiserie Honeyduck. Il était tenu par une femme dont le fils venait régulièrement l'aider les jours où il y avait du monde. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais on s'est plu tout de suite et j'attendais avec impatience chaque sortie. On ne faisait que se regarder et se frôler dans le magasin mais un jour on a réussi à se retrouver derrière le magasin et là il m'a…enfin, tu vois. »

« Oui, bon, c'est bon, évite les détails, c'est dégeu » cracha Harry qui se sentait affreusement embarrassé rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer Malefoy se faire sucer à l'arrière d'une boutique par un autre mec.

Drago reprit et Harry se demanda comment le Blond arrivait à rester aussi neutre dans sa manière de parler alors qu'il lui dévoilait des pans de sa vie terriblement intimes.

« Comme la chance n'est pas vraiment de mon côté nous n'avons pas remarqué le sale cafard qui nous mitraillait avec son portable. Le lendemain j'ai reçu une petite visite de Colin qui, muni de son téléphone, me narguait de tout dévoiler. Je l'ai supplié. Moi! Je l'ai supplié. Mais il me tenait. Il était ravi de son petit effet et j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'envoyer un mail à ma mère pour lui demander conseil. Bien sûr mon père a tout intercepté et deux jours plus tard on retrouvait Colin au fond du lac. Par contre on n'a jamais retrouvé le téléphone portable. »

« Comment es tu sûr que c'est ton père qui l'a fait assassiner? » souffla Harry, abasourdi par l'histoire du Blond.

« Il est venu me rendre visite après la découverte du corps et m'a forcé à me faire signer son maudit aveu. Pour mon bien, a t'il dit… pour m'empêcher de recommencer à le déshonorer. Il m'a bien fait comprendre que tout ça était de ma faute et… »

« L'enfoiré! Ca m'arrache la bouche de te le dire mais c'est pas de ta faute. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il réagit comme ça? C'est pas parce que tu es homo que ça va foutre en l'air sa campagne, non? C'est insensé! »

Harry était hors de lui. Comment un père pouvait il faire ça à son fils? Et pour un motif aussi dérisoire?

« Il y a toujours eu des choses étranges dans ma famille…des sortes de tares, même si tout le monde le nie. Il y a eu beaucoup de cas de folie chez mes ancêtres et j'ai peur que mon père développe la même maladie. Tu sais, il n'était pas comme ça avant. Quand j'étais petit, il était autoritaire mais on s'entendait bien…puis tout a changé. A l'extérieur, il est un homme d'affaire influent, il manie bien les phrases et les gens mais chez lui, il est paranoïaque et torturé. Il craint toutes sortes de conspirations bizarres, il surveille tout le monde, il veut que tout soit ordonné a sa manière et je crois qu'il a fait de mon homosexualité une obsession… »

Harry se releva difficilement en position assise pour regarder Drago d'un air grave.

« Si ton père est malade, il faut qu'il se fasse aider. En entendant ce que tu dis ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant. Ta mère ne peut pas faire quelque chose? »

Harry eut un sourire triste.

« Ma mère est faible et sa faiblesse la plus terrible est qu'elle l'aime, plus que moi je crois. Elle accepte pour moi mais laisse mon père me manipuler. » Il détourna le regard et Harry se sentit compatissant. Malefoy avait une vie encore plus horrible que la sienne. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

Drago soupira puis retrouva son attitude austère.

« Maintenant que tu vois un peu plus clair dans cet histoire, tu vas dormir et attendre un peu que ta fièvre retombe. »

Harry retomba mollement sur le matelas.

« Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir? »

Drago lui tendit un regard pénétrant et se pencha soudain vers lui, si près qu'Harry se renfonça dans les coussins en sentant son souffle contre ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr qu'on va s'en sortir » chuchota-t-il avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry gronda et se tendit mais avant qu'il puisse atteindre le Blond avec ses poings ceux-ci furent bloqués par deux mains implacables et coincées au dessus de sa tête sans aucune autre cérémonie.

Il se débattit de plus belle quand les dents du Blond entreprirent de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et quand il voulut lui crier d'aller au Diable il ne fit qu'aider la langue inquisitrice à venir chercher la sienne.

Harry bouillait de colère mais se sentit soudain bouillir d'autre chose quand le corps de Drago vint recouvrir le sien. Il aurait pu hurler alors que Drago reprenait son souffle mais ce ne fut qu'un gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres avant que le Blond l'entraine à nouveau dans un baiser fiévreux.

Sa tête lui tournait et son sang battait violemment à ses tempes, lui donnant l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Trop. C'était trop. Il fallait que ça s'arrête maintenant.

« Stop….stop… » gémit il quand le Blond commença à s'attaquer à son cou. Recommençant à se débattre, il réussit à faire rouler Drago sur le côté.

Haletant, celui ci se passa le dos de la main sur le front.

« Tu me rends…dingue. J'ai pas pu me retenir… » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry se roula en une boule douloureuse sur le côté. Une érection désagréable lui serrait le bas ventre et une colère noire contre Drago le saisit soudain.

« Oui ,t'es complètement fêlé toi aussi. Ne me touche plus! Ne m'approche plus! »

Il sentit Drago se lever et s'éloigner doucement pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Ce qu'il allait y faire, Harry ne voulait même pas y penser. Pourtant, il imagina l'espace d'une seconde le Blond se donner du plaisir sous le jet brûlant de la douche et une vague de colère l'envahit à nouveau. Malefoy allait finir lui aussi par le rendre dingue. Jamais il ne l'avait autant détesté.

Quand il se réveilla, Drago était endormi, assis sur une chaise près de son lit, le visage tombant sur sa poitrine. Harry sentit sa poitrine se comprimer étrangement puis se maudit d'avoir pu éprouver un élan de tendresse envers Malefoy. Ce n'était qu'un emmerdeur. Point barre.

Il s'assit non sans grimacer de douleur et s'écroula lamentablement au sol quand il essaya de se lever.

Il tenta de repousser Drago qui s'était réveillé et précipité vers lui mais Le Blond ignora son regard noir et le rallongea sur le lit.

« Tu es toujours aussi brûlant. Je vais être obligé d'appeler un médecin. »

« Tu es sûr? » La voix d'Harry était presque un souffle tant il se sentait épuisé.

« On n'a pas le choix ».

Drago enfila sa veste et sortit après lui avoir adressé un petit sourire qui se voulait encourageant.


	10. Chapter 10

**NdA : Bonjour à tous. Voici enfin la suite de cette histoire. Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture. Désolée à tous pour ma lenteur mais j'ai eu très peu de temps ces derniers semaines pour écrire. **

**chapitre 10**

Harry avait chaud. Délicieusement chaud. Encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil, il n'avait pas encore pris conscience de l'endroit où il était et il décida de garder les yeux fermés encore un moment pour profiter de l'instant.

Puis quelque chose glissa légèrement le long de son ventre et il ouvrit les yeux en frissonnant pour tomber dans le regard pénétrant de Drago. Celui ci, couché à côté de lui, le regardait, la tempe appuyée sur la paume d'une main, l'autre main posée négligemment sur le ventre du jeune homme dont le sommeil avait remonté le tee shirt.

Harry sursauta mais Drago lui adressa un sourire tellement désarmant qu'il resta trop stupéfait pour bouger.

" Ta fièvre est tombée. Tu te sens mieux?"

Harry acquiesça en silence. Il avait la gorge sèche et le corps ankylosé mais il se sentait plutôt bien par rapport à la veille.

Drago remonta légèrement la main vers le haut de son ventre et Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure sous l'effet de l'étrange excitation que ce geste lui procura. Un sourire en coin naquit à la commissure des lèvres du Blond qui se redressa pour aller chercher un sachet en papier posé sur la table de chevet et qui sentait délicieusement bon le beurre chaud.

Harry était affamé et il se jeta sur les croissants.

"Tu es allé en acheter ce matin? Il est quelle heure au fait?"

"Tu dormais tellement bien que tu ne m'as pas entendu sortir" répondit Drago en se débarrassant d'une miette tombée sur son pantalon.

" On ne peut pas rester là."

Harry leva vers lui un regard interrogatif et Drago lui tendit une page de journal.

"C'était dans l'édition de ce matin."

Harry parcourut avec anxiété l'article qui prenait la moitié de la page. Il y était écrit qu'un élève de Poudlard, fils d'un riche patron de société, avait trouvé la mort dans un bois près de l'école. Il était mentionné que la police privilégiait la piste de l'homicide. D'autre part, la disparition d'Harry était aussi mentionnée. Une photo de lui accompagnait l'article. La mine renfrognée, le visage blafard, il avait tout l'air du voyou. Le journaliste assurait qu'il tenait d'une source sûre qu'Harry était un jeune désaxé en rupture familiale et scolaire qui avait plus d'une fois pris à partie le mort.

Harry était nauséeux. Cet article était un tissu d'inepties qui le désignaient comme un dangereux criminel.

" Je suis dans la merde" souffla t'il. " et on ne parle même pas de toi."

Drago s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit le journal des mains.

" Mon père a du étouffer l'information... on doit partir d'ici."

" Pour aller où? Ici ou ailleurs, je vais me faire attraper et soit je vais finir en taule soit ton père va me tuer."

" Ne sois pas défaitiste, Harry. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je ne vais pas laisser mon père ou qui que ce soit d'autre te faire du mal. " Tenta de le rassurer Drago, ayant décelé un instant de faiblesse chez le Brun.

Encore assommé par les dernières nouvelles, Harry acquiesça en silence. Drago lui sourit d'un air satisfait.

"Je vais régler la note en bas. Habille toi et on y va."

Drago avait pris entièrement les rênes de leur duo et Harry n'avait ni la force ni la volonté de lui quereller le poste de leader. Il se sentait lessivé. C'était comme si tout son corps était engourdi et obéir sans répliquer à Drago lui semblait tout naturel. Le Blond était sans doute la seule personne qui se souciait de lui et la prévenance qu'il avait à son encontre arrivait à occulter le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait envers le jeune homme.

Une fois Drago sorti il se leva en combattant le tournis qui le gagnait. Il s'habilla et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

Quand Drago revint quelques instants plus tard il était prêt à partir.

Le Blond le soutint jusqu'à la moto garée un peu plus loin et l'engin démarra.

"Où va t'on?" demanda t'il quand ils s'arrêtèrent deux heures plus tard pour se ravitailler en essence.

" On va se rendre en France. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous héberger et..."

"En France? " Le coupa Harry. "C'est pas possible Drago.. Si je pars, tout va m'accuser et je vais devenir un fugitif. Il faut qu'on demande de l'aide à quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas rester un fuyard."

"Et alors? On serait tout les deux, c'est ce qui compte, non?" rétorqua Drago, le regard suppliant.

Harry le regarda avec incrédulité.

"Non! Je ne sais pas quel film tu te fais mais on n'est pas des amants maudits en fuite. Tu m'as mis dans la merde et tu m'aides à en sortir, point barre. Pas de serments éternels entre nous, Ok?

"Arrête de t'énerver, Harry, tu es encore faible." souffla le Blond d'une voix atone.

" Au contraire, je me sens mieux. Ecoute, Drago, il faut qu'on parle à quelqu'un. Pourquoi pas à Rogue?"

"Rogue? Je croyais que vous vous détestiez"

"Les choses changent. Il m'a beaucoup aidé et je sais qu'il nous aidera si nous l'appelons."

" Non, pas question! " Répondit Drago sur un ton venimeux. " Il est comme les autres, il nous dénoncera à mon père ou à la police... si tu ne veux pas aller en France, ok. Mais on n'appelle personne à la rescousse."

Harry avait du mal à comprendre la réaction agressive de Drago. Visiblement, il n'avait pas de plan miracle dans la poche alors pourquoi refuser les idées venant de lui?

Le Blond se rassit sur la moto.

" Ok, Harry. On va se trouver un hôtel pour ce soir et on va réfléchir à une solution."

Le Brun s'installa derrière lui et le voyage continua dans un silence morne. Drago avait l'air furieux mais Harry garda un mutisme total, trop fier pour entamer la discussion à nouveau avec le Blond.

Plusieurs centaines de kilomètres plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit village et réservèrent une chambre d'hôtel. Harry se sentait nettement mieux mais il se laissa tomber sur le lit, courbaturé par le voyage.

Drago se rendit dans la salle de bain, but un verre d'eau et en tendit un à Harry. Celui ci but puis se rallongea sur le lit, un goût terreux dans la bouche à cause de l'eau peut être trop calcaire ou de toute la poussière qu'il avait avalé pendant leur périple à moto.

Il émergea d'un sommeil de plomb des heures plus tard. Il ne se souvenait même pas s'être endormi.

Drago était allongé à côté de lui. Il dormait encore. Harry s'assit lentement et ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Malefoy était vraiment très beau. Un visage fin et pâle, un nez droit, des lèvres pleines, le front haut et les sourcils bien dessinés. Une petite cicatrice, à peine visible, entachait l'étrange perfection de ce visage. Aucune trace d'acné. A croire qu'il n'était pas passé par ce moment douloureux qu' est la puberté. Harry devait bien admettre que le Blond était sans doute le plus beau garçon qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Un peu trop beau d'ailleurs. Surtout quand il posait son regard gris sur lui.

Harry était mal à l'aise en sa présence. Quelque chose chez Malefoy l'attirait autant qu'elle lui faisait peur. C'était troublant, trop troublant. Et d'autant plus à cet instant où ses lèvres entrouvertes semblaient l'inviter à un baiser des plus alléchants.

Harry soupira et se rallongea sur le dos. Pourquoi Malefoy lui faisait il un tel effet? A certains moments il avait envie de le rouer de coups et à d'autres il rougissait comme une collégienne devant un de ses regards trop gris. Il aurait du le détester pour tous les ennuis qu'il lui avait apporté et pourtant il devait bien admettre qu'il éprouvait un singulier sentiment de gratitude envers lui. Tout le monde se fichait bien de son sort, sauf lui. Il ne le laissait pas tomber et Harry était soulagé de ne pas être seul en cet instant.

Il se tourna sur le flanc et sourit au jeune homme endormi.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard et sourit devant le regard bienveillant du Brun.

"Tu es encore fâché?" dit il en se tournant lui aussi sur le flanc, face à Harry.

" Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure. J'étais à cran et ta proposition d'aller en France m'a fichu la trouille." lui répondit ce dernier, gêné de se montrer si pénible alors que Drago l'aidait au mieux.

"Je n'aurais pas du non plus prendre la mouche" souffla le Blond, effleurant du bout des doigts la main d'Harry. Celui ci sursauta légèrement mais laissa sa main où elle était. Il était fatigué d'être désagréable.

Les doigts du Blond remontèrent lentement vers son poignet.

"Harry..." souffla t'il et le Brun frémit quand ce souffle vint caresser ses lèvres. Rougissant violemment, il se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit. Il fallait qu'il mette de l'ordre dans ses émotions mais Drago ne lui en laissa pas le temps. S'asseyant derrière lui, il l'enlaça et posa son menton sur son épaule.

"Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas juré de serments éternels mais est ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me fuir sans arrêt? Tu veux toujours garder le contrôle sur tout. Lâche un peu prise..."

Ses lèvres vinrent effleurer la peau sensible de son cou et Harry ferma les yeux. Oui, il avait terriblement envie de baisser sa garde et laisser le contrôle au Blond mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus confiance à quelqu'un qu'il ne savait plus vraiment comment faire.

Son souffle se précipita quand des lèvres glissèrent doucement sur son cou et son cœur s'emballa quand une langue humide descendit le long de sa carotide palpitante. Il pencha la tête en arrière et les bras de Drago se resserrèrent autours de sa taille.

Complètement chamboulé par les sensuels attouchements du Blond, il laissa ce dernier lui saisir doucement le menton et lui tourner le visage.

Il finit alors de perdre toute retenue quand il croisa un regard assombri de désir et le gémissement qui remonta de sa gorge fut étouffé par les lèvres du Blond. Leur souffle se mélangea un instant puis Harry se laissa enfin aller au baiser qu'il brûlait de partager avec Drago depuis des jours.

Une main remonta le long de son torse tandis que la sienne venait agripper les cheveux courts et doux de la nuque du Blond.

La main sur son torse vint se glisser sous son tee shirt et il ne put que gémir quand les doigts brûlants vinrent effleurer ses tétons déjà dressés.

Drago était en train de l'étendre sur le matelas quand des éclats de voix rageurs se firent soudain sous la fenêtre de leur chambre.

Drago s'arracha, une colère sourde dans le regard, des lèvres d'Harry tandis que celui ci se redressait sur ses coudes, encore groggy par le plaisir.

" Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu as?"

"Je connais cette voix" souffla t'il en sautant vers la fenêtre. Harry vint le rejoindre. Dans la rue, un livreur abreuvait d'injures le conducteur d'une grosse berline noire qui était stationnée sur la place réservée aux livraisons.

Harry sentit la main du jeune agripper son bras avec force.

"C'est Lestranges, le chauffeur de mon père." souffla t'il.

"Alors, ton père est sûrement..."

" dans la voiture. Il faut qu'on file d'ici." le coupa Drago. "Il faut qu'on file d'ici tout de suite."

" Il y a une porte de service au fond du couloir" lança Harry tout en attrapant leurs sacs."

" Ils entrent dans l'hôtel!" glapit Drago.

Ils n'eurent que le temps de sortir de la chambre. Déjà, Lestranges arrivait à l'étage. Il aperçut les deux adolescents qui se ruèrent vers la porte de service qu'ils ouvrirent à la volée avant de dégringoler les escaliers.

Harry, dont la peur donnait des ailes, arriva le premier à l'extérieur et croisa le regard de Lucius Malefoy, accompagné d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Agrippant sans y penser la main de Drago qui venait de sortir à son tour, il l'entraina vers la moto qu'ils enfourchèrent en hâte. Drago poussa un juron quand la clé lui échappa des mains.

" Drago! Pour l'amour de Dieu, arrête toi immédiatement! " Lucius et ses sbires n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres.

" Donnes nous Potter et je te jure que tout se passera bien!"

Le moteur de l'engin se mit enfin à vrombir. Drago se retourna vers son père et lui lança un sourire dément avant de lancer la moto sur la route. Harry s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à lui tandis que le gros moteur de la berline de Lucius se faisait entendre derrière eux.

"Ils nous poursuivent!" hurla t'il.

Drago ne répondit rien et bifurqua brusquement vers une artère très fréquentée. Slalomant entre les voitures, ils mettaient de plus en plus de distance entre eux et la voiture.

Harry poussa un cri de joie quand la berline se retrouva soudain immobilisé par la circulation.

Drago ne s'arrêta que plusieurs kilomètres après la sortie de la ville.

Il se rangea sur le côté de la route, à l'abri d'un bosquet d'arbres.

" Harry, ça va?" s'enquit il.

" Ca va. Heureusement que tu les a entendus arriver... mais comment lls ont pu nous repérer?"

Drago le regarda d'un air perplexe durant quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un nouveau juron, incongru chez le jeune aristocrate.

" Tu as toujours le téléphone de Crabbe sur toi?"

"Euh oui" souffla Harry, soudain inquiet.

"Passe le moi!" lui répondit le Blond sur un ton péremptoire.

Harry obéit et Drago ouvrit l'appareil en deux avant de l'écraser de toutes ses forces sur le sol. Harry le regarda sans mot dire détruire le petit bijou de technologie.

" En plus tu l'avais laissé allumé... ils ont du se douter que tu l'avais pris quand ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé sur Crabbe. Ils ont du nous tracer grâce à ça."

" Merde, ton père c'est un agent secret ou quoi?" s'enquit Harry sans aucune trace de sarcasme dans la voix.

"Tu peux pas savoir tout ce qui est possible quand tu as de l'argent" lui répondit le Blond tout en se penchant vers lui pour lui frôler succinctement les lèvres des siennes.

Harry, cramoisi, détourna le regard.

" J'ai conduit comme un as, ça méritait bien une petite récompense, non?" lui susurra Drago.

Harry ne répondit rien, trop troublé par leur récente mésaventure ainsi que par la proximité du Blond. Jusqu'où seraient ils allés si personne ne les avait dérangé dans la chambre d'hôtel? Il n'osait y penser, de peur d'imaginer des choses un peu trop perturbantes.

Drago le coupa dans ses pensées.

" On peut garder mon portable. Père m'a bien éduqué, tu vois? J'ai pris mes précautions... maintenant, il faut trouver une nouvelle planque. "

Trois bonnes heures plus tard, les deux garçons, épuisés par leur course en moto, franchirent la porte d'une maison.

"Malefoy, t'es sûr que c'est sans risque?"

"Tu as bien vu la pile de journaux dans la boite aux lettres! Ils sont en vacances!"

"Il y a peut être une alarme" s'enquit le Brun tandis que Drago fracturait la petite porte à l'arrière du bâtiment.

"Pas d'alarme. On peut entrer" chuchota t'il en pénétrant dans la maison.

S'il ne semblait pas ému par l'effraction qu'il venait de commettre, Harry était par contre décomposé. Passer la nuit dans cette maison ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Si les voisins se rendaient compte d'une présence ils appelleraient sans aucun doute la police.

Drago avait fait un rapide tour du propriétaire.

" C'est correct, un peu petit mais correct" déclara t'il sur le ton supérieur qu'il employait parfois.

Harry soupira, vaincu par l'incroyable nonchalance du Blond.

" Je vais prendre une douche alors, je suis plein de poussière."

" Besoin d'aide?" s'enquérit Drago sur un ton faussement détaché.

Harry déclina froidement, non sans rougir, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se maudissant de ses réactions exacerbées.

Quand il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, vêtu d'une simple serviette ceinturant ses reins, ce fut au tour de Drago de rougir et Harry le regarda, satisfait de l'avoir gêné, partir à son tour dans la salle d'eau.

Il s'assit sur le lit qui remplissait la quasi totalité de la petite chambre.

En fait, il devait bien admettre que Drago avait eu raison de venir là. Ils allaient pouvoir prendre un peu de recul par rapport à leur situation.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers le portable de Crabbe. Lucius était encore plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il les avait presque attrapé et Harry frissonna en pensant à ce qui lui serait arrivé.

La situation était dramatique, d'autant plus que Drago refusait toute aide extérieure. C'était stupide et plutôt inexplicable. Le vieux Dumbledore l'aurait sûrement écouté même s'il avait l'air un peu timbré. Et Rogue... il semblait digne de confiance. Sous ses allures revêches il s'était montré fin psychologue et un professeur attentif à ses élèves.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il se leva d'un bond du lit et fouilla dans la poche intérieure de Drago. Il se saisit du portable du jeune homme et composa le numéro de Poudlard. Il demanda à la standardiste de lui passer le professeur Rogue et lui précisa que c'était pour une grave histoire familiale.

Il attendit deux bonnes minutes, regardant avec anxiété vers la porte de la salle de bain.

" Allo?" répondit soudain la voix grave du professeur de physique chimie.

Harry, intimidé, lui répondit d'une voix feutrée.

" Professeur, c'est Harry Potter. Je..."

" Potter? Mon dieu, vous êtes vivant. Tout le monde vous cherche partout. La police croit que vous avez assassiné Vincent Crabbe!"

Harry sentit de la bile lui remonter de l'œsophage.

" Professeur... il voulait me tuer. Je...c'était un accident. Je ne voulais pas et je ne sais pas quoi faire."

" Il faut vous rendre. Votre fuite ne parlera pas en votre faveur au tribunal. Si ce que vous dites est vrai il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on ne vous innocente pas."

Les mains d'Harry tremblaient à présent.

" Je ne peux pas. On veut me tuer, sans Drago je serais déjà mort..."

" Monsieur Malefoy est avec vous?" souffla Rogue. " Ecoutez moi bien Harry, vous devez revenir immédiatement ici. Je crois que vous êtes effectivement en danger. Prenez garde à..."

Le téléphone fut soudain arraché des mains d'Harry. Celui ci croisa le regard furieux de Drago, encore humide de sa douche. Il colla son oreille à l'appareil puis raccrocha brusquement.

" Tu as appelé Rogue!"

" Ecoute, on peut pas s'en sortir tout seul. Il peut nous aider." tenta Harry pour se justifier.

"Et depuis quand tu as confiance en lui? Je croyais que tu le détestais." cracha le Blond.

" Au début oui mais en fait c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il m'a beaucoup aidé."

" Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il te collait tous les soirs...merde, tu couches avec lui, c'est ça?" souffla Drago.

Harry lui tendit un regard choqué.

" Tu délires ou quoi? Je cherche juste une solution à cette situation. Ton père va finir par nous retrouver et je ne veux pas être un fugitif pour toujours."

"Harry..."

" Non! Ca a trop duré. On passe la nuit ici et demain matin on recontacte Rogue." trancha Harry, le regard décidé.

Drago le regarda un long moment et contre toute attente acquiesça.

" Ok Harry. Demain on le contacte... mais en attendant on mange un morceau, on essaye de se détendre. On est sur les nerfs."

Soulagé, Harry sourit au Blond qui lui répondit avec empressement avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine.

Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

" Des raviolis en boite. Ca te va? De toute façon, il n'y a rien d'autre."

Harry se jeta sur les pates sans faire le difficile, un peu déstabilisé par le revirement soudain de Drago..

Après avoir bu un dernier verre d'eau à l'arrière goût calcaire le Brun alluma le téléviseur et constata qu'on parlait de lui au journal télévisé. Le journaliste annonçait même sa mort hypothétique. il éteignit rageusement le téléviseur. Sa tête recommençait étrangement à lui tourner. Il ferma les yeux et sentit une main caressante sur son front.

"Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Je me sens mal à nouveau."

"Allonge toi." lui conseilla le Blond en l'aidant à se hisser sur le grand lit..

Harry soupira et referma les yeux.

" Je me sens tellement faible. Je comprends pas, c'est pas dans mes habitudes."

" T'en fais pas, je vais m'occuper de toi" ronronna Drago en se penchant sur lui.

" Malefoy..." soupira le Brun en le repoussant mollement.

" Harry, tu n'es pas vraiment coopératif. Je fais pourtant tout pour t'être agréable. J'ai même accepté pour Rogue." grommela Drago.

" Et je dois écarter les cuisses pour te remercier, c'est ça?" trouva la force de cracher Harry.

Drago lui tendit un sourire pervers.

"Arrête, tu m'excites."

"Putain, t'es vraiment frustré!" souffla le Brun en se tournant sur le côté dans le but de mettre fin à la discussion. Cependant, Drago en avait décidé autrement.

Harry fut brutalement retourné sur le dos.

"Tu fais quoi, là?" gronda t'il avant de sentir son cœur s'emballer quand le Blond s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches.

" Tu n'es qu'un allumeur, Potter" susurra t'il en clouant le Brun par les épaules sur le matelas. " Tu m'embrasses, tu me jettes, ça ne marche pas comme ça avec moi."

Se penchant vers lui, son souffle balaya les lèvres du jeune homme.

" Je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici, j'ai envie d'un peu de reconnaissance."

Et il captura les lèvres d'Harry, les malmenant jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ouvre la bouche pour le laisser entrer.

Cloué au lit par la poigne de fer de Drago et son baiser impérieux, Harry était paniqué. C'était comme si, en une fraction de seconde, Drago était redevenu le garçon impitoyable de Poudlard, cynique et avide.

Un gémissement franchit cependant ses lèvres quand une main se saisit de son entrejambe qui malgré lui se tendait de plus en plus. Pourquoi était il excité? Et pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à bouger? Sa tête lui tournait et Malefoy sentait délicieusement bon.

" Enfoiré!" cria t'il quand Drago libéra ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou.

" Chut, laisse toi faire" souffla le Blond avant d'aspirer doucement la peau fine de la gorge.

Rouge de honte, Harry haleta brutalement, mortifié de ressentir du plaisir face aux assauts du Blond.

Celui ci passa une main aventureuse sous son haut, effleurant la peau pâle et remontant vers les pectoraux à peine saillants. Il pinça malicieusement un téton entre ses doigts, ce qui fit haleter Harry derechef.

" Tu aimes ça, Harry. Ne me mens pas, tu es dur comme de la pierre. Alors laisse toi aller pour une fois."

Harry crevait d'envie de suivre son conseil. Il ne se sentait plus la force de lutter contre l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour le Blond. Pourtant quelque chose en lui continuait à refuser de s'abandonner. Comme une alerte.

Il balaya néanmoins ses dernières réticences quand la langue de Drago traça un sillon mouillé tout le long de sa gorge. Gémissant sourdement, il laissa le Blond lui retirer son haut pour mieux le découvrir du bout de la langue.

Il geignit doucement quand cette même langue descendit sur son torse, remplaçant la main sur ses tétons. Il fallait stopper tout ça, il n'était pas d'accord et pourtant son corps faisait tout le contraire de ce qu'il voulait.

Drago le délaissa un instant pour retirer lui même sa chemise, dévoilant un corps fin et nerveux.

Ils gémirent tous deux quand leurs épidermes rentrèrent en contact.

Drago captura à nouveau ses lèvres et cette fois, Harry ne se déroba pas.

Ils ne se séparèrent que quand le souffle leur manqua.

Harry, complètement groggy, rencontra le regard noir de désir de Drago.

" J'ai envie de toi, Harry, et je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir."

Harry aurait aimé à ce moment lui dire qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à ça, que c'était trop nouveau, trop déstabilisant, mais son cerveau embrumé ne lui permettait plus de parler ni même de penser correctement. Il était englué dans la toile de Drago, à la fois fasciné et terrifié.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand Drago déboutonna adroitement son pantalon et il tenta une maigre résistance quand il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes.

" Malefoy....attends..." tenta t'il, mais ses protestations se transformèrent en halètements plaintifs quand une bouche affamée se jeta sur son membre encore emprisonné par son caleçon. Le peu de lucidité qui lui restait disparut et il s'accrocha aux cheveux du Blond tout en se cambrant vers lui.

Son sous vêtement alla rapidement rejoindre le reste de ses habits et Harry ne put plus que gémir face à la bouche experte de Drago qui se referma sur la base de son membre, l'entrainant doucement vers l'extase.

Il ne chercha même pas à se dérober quand le Blond lui écarta largement les cuisses en s'interrompant dans sa tâche pour mieux le manger des yeux.

" Harry... je vais te dévorer tout entier" souffla t'il, la voix rauque de désir.

Lui écartant les jambes au maximum il reprit son membre en bouche quelques instants avant de le délaisser pour descendre plus bas.

Harry hoqueta de surprise quand il sentit la langue de Drago s'introduire en lui puis il ne fut plus que gémissement. C'était si bon qu'il se sentait déjà proche de la fin. Il suffirait que cette langue aille un peu plus loin, un tout petit peu plus loin.

Drago semblait lire dans ses pensées car il le retourna soudain pour le placer sur le ventre. Le front posé sur le matelas et la, croupe relevée, Harry se sentait affreusement vulnérable. Il poussa un petit cri quand une main l'incita à creuser le dos et quand une autre lui écarta à nouveau les jambes.

Entièrement offert, il hurla quand la langue experte fit à nouveau office en lui suivie peu après par un doigt taquin.

Il grimaça un peu quand un deuxième doigt fut introduit en lui mais ondula rapidement à la rencontre de la main de son partenaire. Il voulait plus. Tellement plus. A ce moment, Drago pouvait bien faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.

Les doigts se retirèrent. Il entendit un bruit de papier qu'on déchire puis il sentit deux mains écarter les deux globes de ses fesses.

Il s'attendait à une douleur cuisante mais les préliminaires du Blond l'ayant mis dans un état second, il n'eut que le souffle coupé quand le membre du jeune homme s'introduisit en lui, écartant lentement ses chairs.

"Malefoy..." gémit il, tentant de s'arracher des mains du Blond pour mieux amorcer un va et vient.

" Apelle moi par mon prénom" souffla Drago, immobile en lui.

A moitié mort de frustration, Harry ne chercha même pas à lui désobéir.

"Drago...maintenant...s'il te plait..."

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se retira doucement du corps de son amant avant d'y revenir d'un coup sec. Harry cria et le supplia de recommencer, toute fierté oubliée.

Drago amorça alors un va et vient rapide et profond, cognant brutalement contre lui.

Harry, accroché aux draps, le laissa le clouer au lit, étouffant dans le matelas ses râles de plaisir.

Les mains sur ses hanches le serrèrent avec plus de force encore et quand Harry creusa un peu plus les reins, le Blond le ravagea d'un dernier coup brutal avant de jouir en gémissant. Harry le suivit la seconde plus tard en hurlant, le corps secoué de spasmes de plaisir.

Il retomba mollement sur le lit, haletant, le cœur menaçant de lui sortir de la cage thoracique. Drago déposa un baiser au creux de ses reins et s'écroula à ses côtés.

" C'était encore mieux que dans mon rêve de cette nuit" soupira t'il en posant un bras sur son dos en sueur.

Harry reprenait difficilement son souffle, le corps encore délicieusement douloureux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de coucher avec Malefoy. Il ne savait même pas comment il en était arrivé là. Il n'était pas vraiment consentant mais il n'avait pas eu la force de repousser Drago. C'était comme s'il n'avait été plus que faiblesse et que ses sensations avaient pris l'ascendant sur son esprit et maintenant que celui ci reprenait pieds il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mortifié. Il se recroquevilla en position fœtale mais ne repoussa pas Drago qui vint se lover dans son dos en soupirant.

" Harry?"

Le Brun ferma les yeux, pris de vertige, comme ça lui arrivait fréquemment depuis quelques temps.

" Harry... regarde moi...j'ai l'impression de t'avoir violé." le supplia le Blond.

Harry partit dans un petit rire nerveux qui se transforma en sanglot. Le sanglot se multiplia rapidement et Harry pleura comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis son enfance. Intarissable, il laissa Drago l'enlacer et pleura toutes ses années de souffrance au creux de son cou.

Quand ses pleurs se tarirent, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Drago le garda farouchement contre lui toute la nuit.

A son réveil, Harry ne parvint pas à se redresser dans le lit. C'était comme si tout son corps était fait de coton.

Drago n'était plus à côté de lui et une couette avait été posée sur son corps nu.

Le jeune homme rougit en pensant à ce que ce corps avait fait la veille. Il avait aimé ce que Drago lui avait fait, c'était une évidence et son esprit embrouillé ne savait plus s'il avait été forcé ou s'il avait été lui même l'instigateur de l'acte.

Il tenta de se redresser mais rien à faire. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait?

Il appela Drago mais personne ne répondit. Un peu angoissé il essaya de rouler sur le côté et s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol. Le coude douloureux, il se résigna à attendre d'y voir plus clair.

Quand son corps lui permit de se lever il tangua vers la salle de bain et s'arpégea le visage d'eau. Il contempla un instant son visage. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre lui renvoyait son regard de l'autre côté du miroir.

Un peu tremblant, il but au robinet et repéra le petit sac de toilette de Drago posé sur le lavabo.

Il fouilla distraitement à l'intérieur, sûr d'y trouver un assortiment de produits de beauté en tout genre mais il fit malencontreusement tomber un petit flacon rempli de poudre grise. Il le ramassa et l'agita, curieux, devant son nez. Il le déboucha et respira précautionneusement le contenu. Ca sentait la poussière et la terre. Une odeur qu'il croyait connaitre sans en savoir la provenance.

Il le reboucha et le replaça dans la trousse tout en se demandant ce que faisait ce truc dans les affaires de Drago.

Sa tête lui tournait affreusement et il avait la bouche pâteuse, un peu comme après une soirée de cuite, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'alcool la veille... juste Malefoy qui l'avait baisé sauvagement. Cette pensée lui fit monter le feu aux joues et ses jambes flageolèrent.

Il retourna, titubant, à la chambre et se saisit du verre laissé hier sur la table de chevet avant de se rendre à la cuisine. Fouillant dans les placards, il dénicha une brique de jus d'orange et en versa un peu dans son verre. Il s'assit à la petite table au centre de la pièce et porta le verre à sa bouche.

Le jus d'orange avait le même goût terreux que l'eau de la veille...et d'ailleurs de tout ce qu'il buvait depuis plusieurs jours.

Ce fut soudain comme un coup de poing qui le frappa à l'estomac quand il remarqua le léger dépôt dans le fond du verre.

Il se leva brusquement et trébucha contre le pieds de la table en se précipitant vers l'évier.

S'étalant au sol, il s'enfonça deux doigts dans la bouche pour se faire vomir mais il suspendit son geste quand la silhouette de Drago se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il retint sa respiration tandis que le Blond s'avançait vers lui, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

" Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu fasses le contraire de ce qu'on attend de toi, Harry?" lui demanda t'il en s'accroupissant près de lui.

"Pourquoi?" Souffla le Brun. La drogue qu'il venait d'ingurgiter lui engourdissait peu à peu les muscles. " Tu me drogues depuis le début."

Drago soupira.

" Je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je t'aide un peu dans tes choix."

"Enfoiré! Je te faisais confiance."

" Tu ne comprends pas, Harry. J'ai fait ça pour nous."

"Pour nous? Mais il n'y a jamais eu de nous. Tu m'as manipulé. Tu as joué avec moi tout le long."

Harry essayait de ramper pour mettre un peu d'espace entre eux mais son corps était aussi lourd que du plomb. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il dormait autant depuis qu'il était en fuite.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça? Je comprends pas. Je comprends vraiment pas."

Drago lui tendit un regard fiévreux.

" Si tu étais moins tétu nous serions déjà en France. On aurait peut être déjà trouvé un appartement et..."

"Dans quel monde tu vis?" souffla le Brun.

" Dans un monde où je pourrais être heureux, où je pourrais être moi même. Il fallait que je m'échappe."

" Mais pourquoi m'emmener?" rétorqua Harry.

" Oh, Harry... mais parce que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu la force de le faire. Dès le premier regard je t'ai voulu. Je ne pensais plus qu'à toi et j'ai tout fait pour que tu penses à moi également. Si tu savais comme je détestais cette garce de Weasley! Et cette chinoise aussi. Sans parler de l'autre crétin de Thomas qui bavait presque quand il marchait derrière toi."

"Dean?"

" Oui, Dean. Tu es canon, mon amour et tu fais comme si tu ne le voyais même pas. Ca aussi ça me plaisait."

" Je comprends toujours pas. Tout ce que tu m'as raconté l'autre jour, c'était faux? Ton père?"

" Non! Il déteste ce que je suis. Il me faisait surveiller à l'école. Il était au courant que tu me plaisais et il allait nous causer des ennuis. J'ai été obligé de prendre les choses en main. En plus Crabbe et Goyle allaient finir par te massacrer pour de bon. Si tu savais comment ils parlaient de toi... et puis mon père a fait pression sur moi avec l'histoire de Colin pour que je le laisse s'occuper de toi. Il fallait que je te sauve mais tu ne me laissais pas faire."

"Alors tu m'as drogué pour mieux faire de moi tout ce que tu voulais." souffla Harry, sous le choc.

" C'était le seul moyen. Il fallait que je puisse t'approcher. Tu étais tellement insaisissable. J'aurais diminué peu à peu les doses mais tu aurais déjà été très attaché à moi... mais tout est encore possible. Hier soir c'était magique. Tu gémissais de plaisir, tu me caressais, tu me demandais de te prendre tout entier. Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu m'aimais."

" Tu m'avais drogué. J'étais dans un putain d'état second!" hurla le Brun.

" Dis pas ça. Tu as aimé. Tu m'aimais hier soir." souffla Drago.

" Comment tu veux que je t'aime alors que tu m'as drogué pour coucher avec moi?"

Harry se sentait faiblir.

" Et maintenant que je suis stone à nouveau, qu'est ce que tu vas faire?"

" Je m'occupe de tout mon amour" répondit sur un ton empressé le Blond. " On va partir loin. Je nous dénicherai un petit coin sympa. Fais moi confiance. Je t'offrirai tout ce que tu voudras, tu n'auras plus à vivre chez ton oncle et je pourrai enfin crier sur tous les toits qui je suis vraiment. Je n'aurai plus jamais à me dissimuler."

" Ca marche pas comme ça" murmura Harry de plus en plus vaseux. " La vie est merdique, c'est comme ça. Ta petite vie pleine de bonheur, c'est juste un beau rêve. Tout ce qu'on a réussi à faire c'est tuer quelqu'un et se transformer en fuyards. Maintenant il faut que tu appelles Rogue et qu'on arrête les conneries. Tout peut encore s'arranger si ça s'arrête maintenant. On retournera en cours, tu retrouveras tes amis. Pansy, Blaise, Théo, tu te souviens d'eux? Tu dois leur manquer."

" Ce n'est pas possible. Harry...laisse moi m'occuper de tout. Tout se passera bien, je te le promet."

Harry sentait la panique creuser sa poitrine. Drago était complètement fou. Il lui avait dit que son père était dément mais il semblait l'être tout autant. Où s'arrêtait la vérité et où commençait le mensonge dans ce qu'il lui avait raconté?

" Drago... il est encore temps..." souffla t'il avant que sa tête ne lui tourne. Il glissa doucement dans l'inconscience.

**Et un chapitre de plus! Il n'en reste plus qu'un avant la fin de la première partie de cette histoire. **

**J'espère être un peu moins longue pour la suite mais je préfère ne rien promettre.**

**A très bientôt...**


	11. Chapter 11

**NdA : **** Bonjour à tous. Je m'incline platement devant vous pour le temps interminable que jai mis à faire cette fin. Trop de boulot, syndrome de la page blanche et tutti quanti.**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à une revieweuse acharnée qui m'a redonné envie d'écrire. Merci donc à Fleur de Lisse.**

**Chapitre 11**

Harry flottait entre deux eaux. Il avait froid mais il ne savait pas comment remédier au problème. Son corps flottait dans l'eau froide du lac de Poudlard qu'il apercevait au loin. Il commençait à couler mais n'arrivait pas à bouger les bras et les jambes pour nager jusqu'à la rive. Avant de sombrer vers l'abîme il aperçut le beau visage de Drago Malefoy qui lui souriait sur la berge.

Il coula dans les profondeurs noires du lac...et se réveilla en sursaut, le front baigné de sueur.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il s'assit vivement tout en luttant contre la nausée. Tout lui revint à la mémoire. La fuite, la nuit avec Drago, sa folie révélée.

Il regarda autours de lui avec appréhension et constata qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la chambre de la maison où Drago l'avait drogué. Il se trouvait sur un grand lit dans une petite chambre coquette. Les murs étaient peints d'un ocre soutenu et il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Une petite table, deux chaises et une armoire complétaient le mobilier.

Il se leva en grelottant et enfila son pull, posé sur le dossier de l'une des chaises. Où était-il? Malefoy l'avait visiblement changé d'endroit.

Harry avait du mal à croire ce que Drago lui avait fait. Il l'avait manipulé, drogué et finalement séduit. Il était tombé dans son piège et s'était laissé embobiner par toutes ses belles paroles. Pire, il avait cédé à ses avances et son corps se souvenait encore des délicieux traitements que le Blond lui avait infligé. Harry était complètement perdu. Il avait fait confiance à Drago, ses sentiments pour lui l'avaient troublé et à présent ces mêmes sentiments se trouvaient confrontés au fait que Malefoy l'avait utilisé.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais comme il l'avait pressenti celle ci était fermée clé.

Une bouffée de panique le saisit. Une chambre sans fenêtre, une porte fermée à clé, il était bel et bien prisonnier.

La situation était irréelle. Drago avait perdu les pédales. Il avait besoin d'aide. Toute cette histoire révélait une profonde souffrance. Le Blond avait grandi dans une famille où les apparences et le rang à tenir étaient primordiaux, où on le considérait comme un monstre parce qu'il ne rentrait pas dans le moule. Il s'était donc résigné à se fabriquer une vie meilleure. Malheureusement, Harry n'avait rien vu venir et à présent il était impliqué jusqu'au cou dans cette histoire. Quelqu'un était même mort.

Il retourna s'assoir sur le lit, s'adossa contre le montant et ramena ses genoux vers son torse. Toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers Drago. Où était-il? Et surtout, que faisait il? Il allait bien devoir franchir cette porte et là, Harry devrait le persuader de retrouver la raison...

De longues minutes passèrent ainsi. Dans cette chambre sans fenêtre Harry ne savait même pas si c'était le jour ou la nuit. Son ventre criait famine et il avait terriblement soif.

Il se leva et tambourina à la porte.

" Il y a quelqu'un? Malefoy? Ouvre-moi!"

Personne ne lui répondit et il retourna au lit, le moral au plus bas. Le silence de la pièce l'oppressait et sa soif était difficilement supportable. Il tendait avidement l'oreille, guettant un bruit de l'autre côté de la porte et quand un petit cliquetis finit par se faire entendre il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un intense soulagement.

Il sauta sur ses pieds au moment où Malefoy entra dans la chambre. Le Blond tenait un pichet rempli d'eau claire, un verre et un gros sandwich dans les mains. Il les posa sur la petite table près de la porte et Harry, voyant une ouverture, s'élança vers la sortie. Malheureusement, Drago fut plus rapide que lui et claqua la porte avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre. Rageur, Harry se jeta sur lui mais le Blond le maitrisa facilement et le plaqua au sol, non sans faire attention à ne pas lui faire trop mal.

" Harry, calme-toi."

" Laisse-moi sortir tout de suite. C'est de la séquestration, Malefoy! Tu ne peux pas me garder ici" souffla t'il, nerveux à cause du regard perçant posé sur lui.

" Tu n'es pas mon prisonnier. Je te laisserai sortir quand tu auras compris que tu veux venir avec moi et que tu m'aimes. Il te faut un peu de temps, je sais, alors je t'ai installé ici. Tu es mon invité."

Harry cessa brusquement de se débattre et jeta un regard furieux au Blond.

" Lâche-moi immédiatement. On ne traite pas comme ça ses invités et si tu crois que c'est comme ça que je vais tomber amoureux de toi tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'os."

Drago parut ébranlé et relâcha le Brun avant de se relever vivement. Harry le regarda déambuler quelques instants dans la pièce, le regard perdu, le visage défait.

" Drago... regarde toi. Tu étais si fier à Poudlard, si sûr de toi. Tu..."

" J'ai toujours été un bon acteur" souffla Drago, un rictus sur les lèvres.

" Allons demander de l'aide... arrêtons tout ça. Drago, s'il te plait. Tout ça va mal finir." tenta de nouveau Harry en s'asseyant.

" C'est trop tard" murmura le Blond avant de venir s'accroupir devant Harry. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul mais Drago le retint par les épaules.

" Je sais que ça a dérapé. Je n'ai rien planifié, j'ai été obligé d'improviser. Mon père était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous et Crabbe et Goyle me harcelaient sans cesse. Ils te traitaient de tous les noms et disaient même devant moi qu'ils te battraient encore. C'étaient des brutes et j'avais peur qu'ils finissent par te tuer. J'ai paniqué et quand je t'ai dit de t'enfuir je ne pensais pas que Crabbe te suivrait. Je ne voulais pas de ça. Je voulais juste nous sauver...je suis désolé."

Visiblement abattu, il posa son front contre le torse d'Harry qui était tétanisé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser devant la détresse évidente de Drago. Le Blond paraissait si sincère qu'il avait du mal à croire que c'était le même garçon qui l'avait enlevé.

Sans y penser vraiment, il posa une main dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme. Ils étaient doux, presque blancs. Il les caressa doucement.

" Ce n'est jamais trop tard, Drago. Ton père est un danger pour toi. Tu as toujours été seul contre lui mais maintenant je suis là. On va aller se rendre à la police et tout leur expliquer."

" Mais mon père va me dénoncer pour Colin" le coupa l'autre en levant les yeux vers lui.

" Tu n'as rien fait. Il n'a comme seule preuve qu'une lettre d'aveux qu'il a extorqués à un gamin terrifié. Personne ne le croira".

Drago sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il se contenta de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

" Embrasse-moi" lui souffla t'il avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry, interdit, frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud contre sa bouche, lui rappelant la nuit précédente. Quand la main du Blond se posa sur sa nuque, il sursauta mais ne trouva pas la force de reculer. Drago était paumé, pas dangereux, se répétait il. Il avait tout plaqué pour le sauver. Il l'aimait, il était même la seule personne sur terre qui se souciât de lui.

Harry avait soudain conscience qu'il n'avait que Malefoy et quand ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour le laisser entrer, sa dernière pensée cohérente fut que tout allait s'arranger.

Harry regardait à présent le plafond, laissant ses yeux dériver le long d'une petite lézarde qui serpentait d'un mur à l'autre. A côté de lui sur le lit, Drago avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine nue et lui caressait doucement le ventre. Son souffle se perdait sur sa peau.

Harry aurait pu le prendre par surprise et se précipiter vers la porte pour se sauver mais il n'en avait pas la force. Une sorte de léthargie qui n'avait rien à voir avec la drogue le clouait dans les bras de Drago. Pourquoi se sauver? Pour aller où? Drago était fou de lui, il avait tout risqué pour lui alors pourquoi s'enfuir? Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un le pleurait de toute façon.

Il passa une main distraite dans les cheveux du Blond qui posa un baiser sur son torse.

Cette fois ci il n'y avait pas eu de drogue. Harry avait laissé le jeune homme faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui et cette douce soumission l'avait entrainé vers une extase fiévreuse. Il s'était senti délicieusement bien. Pour une fois il avait cessé de se battre contre le monde entier et il avait laissé quelqu'un d'autre décider pour lui. Ça avait été une expérience grisante.

Drago vint poser ses lèvres dans son cou et l'une de ses mains glissa sur sa hanche. Il frissonna et laissa le Blond l'embrasser profondément.

" Harry j'ai encore envie de toi, tu sais?"

Harry pouffa de rire.

" Laisse moi un peu de répit, tu veux?"

" Je t'ai fait mal?" s'enquérit son amant en picorant sa mâchoire de baisers.

" Tu aurais pu être plus doux en effet" répondit le Brun en tendant les lèvres pour réclamer plus.

Drago lui lança un regard enfiévré et lui attrapa la cuisse.

" Je crains de ne pas l'être cette fois non plus".

Et Harry sourit, laissant le jeune homme recouvrir son corps du sien. Drago avait eu beau lui mentir et même le droguer il se sentait enfin exister. Drago avait osé la chose la plus folle qui soit pour le garder à ses côtés et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il n'avait pas pensé à ses parents et à sa pathétique existence avec son oncle et sa tante. Malefoy avait un côté inquiétant, sa passion pour lui frisait la folie mais Harry, bizarrement, ne s'en formalisait pas à présent. Il avait passé tant de temps à repousser le Blond qu'aujourd'hui il en avait perdu toute envie. Il se sentait étrangement bien, comme en paix. Cet instant de félicité ne durerait sûrement pas mais il voulait bien profiter un moment des attentions du Blond, même si pour cela il devait le laisser user de lui comme bon lui semblait.

" Drago, tu dors?"

Le Blond grogna et passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

Harry soupira et se dégagea doucement avant de s'assoir avec difficulté au bord du lit. Drago était diablement endurant et le Brun n'avait eu aucun moment de répit.

Son regard dévia sur le corps nu de son amant. Drago était vraiment splendide et endormi, il devenait même attendrissant. Le jeune homme était décidemment un vrai paradoxe. Ses lèvres étaient douces sur les siennes et elles savaient lui murmurer à l'oreille des mots amoureux pourtant dans leurs étreintes il était dominateur et violent, presque égoïste.

Harry ne savait plus trop comment interpréter ce qu'il ressentait pour le Blond. Il aimait ses mains sur lui et son regard trop gris mais il craignait de savoir jusqu'où les mèneraient son désir fou d'être libre.

Drago battit des paupières et s'étira comme un chat. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lorgner vers son corps harmonieux. Le Blond lui tendit un sourire goguenard.

" Aurais je réussi à te pervertir finalement?"

" C'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes? Après tout ce que tu m'as fait?" lui répondit il dans un sourire.

" Tu ne t'en plaignais pas tout à l'heure" rétorqua Drago, moqueur. Se redressant, il vola un baiser à Harry et vint s'assoire à ses côtés.

" J'ai besoin d'une douche, Drago, et j'ai faim."

" Tout ce que tu veux, mon cœur... tu vas essayer de t'enfuir?" s'enquit le Blond.

" Non. Tu as besoin de moi. J'espère juste que tu te résoudras à demander de l'aide. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec tes méthodes mais je ne te laisserai pas tomber... je te laisse le choix. "

Drago le fixa un instant avec insistance puis lui sourit.

" Je savais que tu comprendrais..."

Il lui tendit la clé de la chambre. "La salle de bain est à l'étage, la première porte à gauche. Je vais préparer un truc à manger pendant que tu te douches."

Harry se saisit de la clé, un peu troublé par la confiance dont lui faisait preuve Drago. Il enfila rapidement son caleçon et sortit de la chambre avant de s'engager dans un escalier étroit.

A l'étage, un salon spacieux et élégant tranchait avec l'austérité de la chambre dans laquelle il était.

Il y avait comme l'avait dit Drago une salle de bain à gauche du salon. Le jeune homme se fit couler un bain et se glissa avec délice dans l'eau chaude.

Quand il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, Drago l'attendait dans le canapé du salon. Il avait préparé des sandwichs.

Harry vint s'assoir près de lui et les deux garçons dévorèrent leur repas lovés l'un contre l'autre.

" Au fait, où est ce qu'on est?" demanda Harry une fois sa dernière bouchée avalée.

" C'est une propriété qui appartient à la famille de ma mère. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas servi, ça sent un peu le renfermé. On ne va pas rester longtemps mais j'étais perdu hier et j'ai pensé à cet endroit pour faire une pause... j'avais tellement peur de ta réaction quand tu te réveillerais..."

" Je dois t'avouer qu'un bon coup de poing dans la gueule te ferait du bien. Tu m'as drogué. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je ne te déteste pas."

Drago lui tendit un regard coupable et le serra fortement entre ses bras.

" Le plus inquiétant, c'était que je ne me suis pas posé une seule fois la question de savoir si ce que je faisais était bien..." souffla t'il, le regard dans le vague. Harry frissonna devant l'abime qui se reflétait dans les prunelles grises. La gorge sèche, il cala sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Drago lui faisait peur mais en même temps il était comme une bouffée d'air pur dans le marasme qu'était sa vie. Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Drago l'aimait et il avait désespérément besoin d'amour. Il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin.

" Drago... tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir?" lui souffla t'il au creux du cou avant d'y déposer un baiser.

Il sentit le Blond frissonner.

" Bien sûr qu'on va s'en sortir. On s'en sort déjà plutôt bien, non?"

Harry éclata de rire devant les œillères que Drago mettait sur ses yeux et ses lèvres furent happées par une bouche avide et impatiente.

L'idée de rester ici pour toujours à faire l'amour et à se faire dorloter par Drago était incroyablement séduisante et Harry se laissa volontiers renverser sur le canapé.

Une heure plus tard, Harry se rhabillait, les joues rouges et les cheveux décoiffés. Sur le canapé, Drago s'étirait voluptueusement, encore nu comme un ver.

Harry lui lança un sourire attendri. Se penchant vers lui, il allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes quand des coups retentirent à la porte d'entrée.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et échangèrent un regard craintif. Drago bondit et se rhabilla en vitesse.

" C'est peut être un vendeur..." chuchota le Brun mais Drago posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

" On va passer par la porte de derrière."

Harry acquiesça et attrapa les clés de la moto ainsi que leurs vestes sur la table du salon. Ils allaient devoir laisser quelques affaires, pas le temps de tout prendre.

Il s'élança derrière Drago qui regardait par la fenêtre de derrière. Il semblait tendu et sa main tapotait nerveusement contre la vitre.

Harry s'en saisit et lança au jeune homme un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Drago ne le lui retourna pas mais lui vola un baiser.

A l'extérieur, tout semblait calme. Ils n'auraient qu'à traverser le jardin et enfourcher leur moto que Drago avait judicieusement garé à l'arrière de la maison.

Des coups retentirent de nouveau à la porte, insistants cette fois. Un vendeur aurait déjà tourné les talons.

" Ok, Drago. On se casse d'ici et après on va en France, où tu veux ok?"

Drago rit nerveusement, plus tendu que jamais. Il ouvrit doucement la fenêtre et les deux garçons sortirent avec précaution de la maison.

Leurs pas étaient en partie étouffés par l'herbe haute qui poussait dans le jardin. Harry arriva le premier à la moto. il grimpa à l'arrière et Drago monta devant lui, tentant fébrilement de mettre le contact.

La clé tourna mais seul un petit cliquetis se fit entendre en retours. Drago jura et recommença, sans résultat.

" Drago. Ca suffit maintenant. Descends de cette moto."

La voix grave qui venait de parler les fit tous les deux sursauter.

Drago s'acharnait sur le démarreur.

" Elle ne démarrera pas. C'est fini les garçons. Descendez de là."

" Non! Non! Non! " Hurla Drago. Harry lui saisit la main et tous deux s'élancèrent dans la rue. Le Brun sentait la panique le gagner. Ils allaient se faire attraper et il allait finir au fond d'un lac.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle de la rue, la peur au ventre tandis que des bruits de course se faisaient entendre derrière eux. Courant de plus belle, ils allaient arriver à la route quand une voiture lancée à pleine vitesse leur coupa le chemin en pilant net devant eux. Les garçons trébuchèrent sur le capot et Drago qui n'avait pas pu stopper à temps bascula par dessus, s'arrachant à la main d'Harry.

Le jeune homme cria le nom du Blond qui s'écroula au sol.

Il contourna le véhicule, sans un seul regard pour le conducteur qui sortait déjà de la voiture.

" Drago, ça va?"

Le Blond s'était ouvert l'arcade sourcilière en tombant. Du sang coulait le long de son nez. Harry se précipita et l'aida à se relever.

Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin. Lucius Malefoy venait d'arriver, essoufflé, suivi de deux hommes.

Le conducteur de la voiture se saisit de Drago tandis qu'Harry était ceinturé par un autre homme.

Lucius laissa les deux garçons se trémousser quelques instants puis leva la voix à nouveau.

" Ca suffit maintenant. Drago, cesse de faire le singe. Je crois que tu en as assez fait. Vous m'avez assez fait courir tous les deux."

Il posa un regard noir sur Harry.

" Arrête de gigoter toi aussi. Toute cette histoire c'est à cause de toi. Avais-tu besoin de pervertir mon fils?"

" Mr Malefoy, ça suffit maintenant!"

Harry cessa tout mouvement quand la silhouette de Severus Rogue se profila devant eux.

Lucius le fusilla du regard.

" Ce garçon est le vice incarné. Il a retourné le cerveau de Drago." siffla t'il.

" Quand allez vous donc admettre que c'est Drago qui a un problème? Potter n'y est pour rien. Il faut que vous aidiez votre fils."

" Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de vous. Connaissant ce que je sais de votre passé, vous n'avez rien à dire à propos de la santé mentale de mon fils."

Severus pâlit sous les propos du Blond. Sa mâchoire se crispa quelques instants mais il réussit à se contenir.

" Deux garçons sont morts. Il faut faire cesser tout ça."

" Taisez-vous!" Gronda Lucius, posant son regard gris et froid sur le professeur.

" Non, je me suis assez tu. Je n'aurais jamais du le faire d'ailleurs. Ça n'a pas rendu service à Drago, ça a même aggravé les choses. Regardez le, il a complètement perdu les pédales."

Drago, jusque là muet, se mit à rugir.

" Je ne suis pas fou! Je vous interdit de me traiter de fou!"

" Drago, tais toi. Tu me fais honte." Siffla Malefoy.

" Sale connard!" Cracha Harry tandis que Drago semblait se recroqueviller sur lui même.

" Tout ça c'est de votre faute! Vous l'avez toujours humilié! Lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un peu de considération de votre part."

" Vous ne savez rien, petit imbécile!" gronda Malefoy en se retournant vers le jeune homme. " Je l'ai toujours protégé. J'ai espéré qu'il arrive à vivre comme les autres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a raconté et j'imagine qu'il ne sait pas vraiment dissocier ses mensonges de la vérité mais vous n'êtes absolument pas en sécurité avec lui."

Drago gémit et Harry observa son père avec suspicion.

" Vous vouliez m'éliminer parce que vous croyiez que je couchais avec Drago. C'est bête, il n'y avait rien entre nous. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait tout çà. Tout ça pour ménager votre stupide carrière politique. Et vous, professeur? Que faites vous avec lui? Dire que j'avais confiance en vous. Je..."

" Potter! Taisez-vous maintenant!" Le coupa soudain Rogue d'une voix cassante. Son regard navré démentait pourtant sa sévérité.

" Mr Malefoy, si vous ne parlez pas, je le ferai."

Lucius semblait indécis, puis il prit enfin la parole.

" J'ai fait une erreur en fermant les yeux à propos de Drago. Je ne voulais pas que sa vie soit gâchée."

" Menteur!" hurla soudain Drago, le visage exsangue. " Tu t'es toujours foutu de ce qui pouvait m'arriver! Tout ce qui t'intéressait c'était ta carrière!"

Un sanglot déchira sa gorge.

" Un père normal n'aurait pas dit à son fils d'oublier qu'il avait tué quelqu'un."

" Drago...qu'est ce que tu racontes?" bredouilla Harry.

" Je suis désolé." souffla le Blond, le regard perdu. " Colin... il voulait publier ses putains de photos dans le journal de l'école. J'allais être la risée de tous et père ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné... je lui ai donné rendez vous près du lac. Je l'ai menacé, il n'a pas cédé. On s'est bagarré et nous sommes tombé dans le lac... je... sa tête... je l'ai maintenu sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus..."

Harry sentit ses jambes flancher sous son poids. Drago lui avait encore menti, malgré tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux.

" Ton père n'a pas tué Colin... alors, il ne cherchait pas à me tuer non plus?"

" Bien sûr que non." le coupa Lucius. " Tout ce que je voulais c'était que mon fils arrête ses folies. Il était obsédé par vous, ça n'était pas bon pour lui. Je voulais l'éloigner de vous, rien de plus."

" Drago, il ment n'est ce pas? " souffla Harry, désespéré.

Le Blond avait la tête baissée.

" Il m'avait interdit de m'approcher de toi. Crabbe et Goyle me surveillaient sans cesse, je ne savais pas quoi faire."

" Et Crabbe? Il...il ne voulait pas vraiment me tuer? Glapit Harry, atterré.

" Crabbe a prit son rôle un peu trop au sérieux. Ils devaient juste te faire peur, te malmener un peu pour que tu t'éloignes de moi."

" Mais c'est toi qui venait! Je n'ai jamais cherché après toi!"

" Je sais!" sanglota Drago. " Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de t'approcher. Je t'aime."

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry. Il avait fait confiance à Drago. Il avait cru à tous ses mensonges et il avait même fini par tomber amoureux de lui.

Il ne releva pas la tête quand Drago fut emmené dans la voiture qui les avait intercepté.

Un trou béant venait de s'ouvrir dans la poitrine. La même sensation que le jour où il avait perdu ses parents. Il lui semblait qu'il venait de tout perdre à nouveau. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait tomber plus bas.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva la tête pour constater qu'il était seul avec le professeur Rogue.

" Venez, Potter. Je vous ramène chez votre oncle."

" Je préfère retourner à l'école" souffla le jeune homme.

" Votre famille doit être très inquiète."

Harry fut secoué d'un nouveau rire nerveux.

" Croyez moi, ils en ont rien à faire"

Rogue lui tendit un regard pénétrant puis acquiesça.

" Nous les appellerons de l'école alors. Allez, venez."

Harry se laissa emmener docilement, l'esprit et le corps engourdi.

Une fois dans la voiture du professeur Harry demanda d'une voix atone.

" Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant?"

Rogue soupira.

" Vous allez un peu dormir et demain nous irons au commissariat tirer toute cette histoire au clair."

" Je vais aller en prison?"

" Ce n'est pas moi qui vous jugerai mais c'est vous la victime dans cette histoire. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher."

Harry restait néanmoins terrifié. La prison serait la dernière marche du long escalier de la déchéance qu'il descendait depuis des années.

" Comment vous nous avez retrouvé?" demanda le jeune homme après quelques minutes de silence.

" Lucius Malefoy était très inquiet. Vous le faisiez courir depuis des jours et il avait peur que vous ne disparaissiez tout fait. J'étais moi aussi inquiet de mon côté. Je connais très bien la famille Malefoy et je craignais les actes de Drago. J'ai donc contacté son père pour lui dire que je vous avais eu au téléphone et que nous avions été brutalement coupés. Lucius a eu l'idée de contrôler toutes les propriétés de sa famille. En téléphonant au fournisseur d'électricité il s'est rendu compte que le compteur électrique de l'une des maisons de la famille de sa femme fonctionnait alors que le pavillon était inoccupé depuis des années. Nous nous sommes précipités."

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants, digérant les informations. Il se sentait épuisé à présent.

Son professeur soupira, lui aussi très las.

" Drago a besoin de soins depuis longtemps. Il vit constamment dans un monde de mensonge mais il est vraiment attaché à vous."

" Pourquoi me racontez vous ça?" souffla Harry.

" Il vous a beaucoup menti mais je sais qu'il en souffrait. Il a toujours été un garçon fragile et l'aveuglement de son père ne l'a pas aidé. J'espère que maintenant il va être pris en charge. "

Harry lui jeta un regard dérouté.

" Je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser. Il m'a menti tout le temps, il m'a manipulé pour que je le laisse me faire tout ce qu'il voulait..."

" Est ce qu'il vous a... forcé?" s'enquit Rogue d'une voix sourde.

" Non...je...je ne sais pas. Il m'a drogué, je me suis laissé faire... j'ai apprécié mais je n'étais pas non plus capable de refuser... et il me disait qu'il m'aimait, que je serais heureux avec lui. Je l'ai cru."

Rogue garda un silence gêné pendant quelques instants puis prit la parole.

" Une fois à Poudlard, Vous irez dormir un peu...pas avec vos petits camarades, je vous le promet. Pendant ce temps je préviendrai votre famille et Dumbledore. Demain matin, nous irons au commissariat."

" Vous viendrez avec moi?" demanda le jeune homme sur le ton d'un gamin terrifié.

" Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber" lui répondit l'homme.

" Vous serez le premier alors" railla Harry, amer.

Le reste du voyage se fit en silence. Au bout de quatre heures de route ils franchirent enfin le portail de Poudlard.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il avait quitté l'école il y a des années. Une bouffée d'angoisse le saisit à l'idée de croiser ses anciens camarades. Avec ce qui avait été dit sur lui dans les journaux et à la télé, tout le monde avait du jaser. Il n'avait aucune envie de raconter ce qui s'était passé. Il se sentait terriblement stupide d'avoir marché dans l'histoire délirante de Drago et il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de s'enfouir sous terre pour disparaitre à jamais.

Il jeta un bref regard en direction de son professeur qui était concentré sur la route. Il y a un mois il n'aurait pas imaginé que Rogue viendrait ainsi à son secours. C'était étrange de savoir que quelqu'un se souciait de lui alors qu'il croyait en être détesté.

" J'ai changé d'avis. On pourrait pas faire demi tour?" gronda t'il quand la voiture s'immobilisa dans la cour de l'école.

Rogue lui tendit un regard noir.

" Et qu'est ce qu'on fait alors? Je vous cache dans ma cave jusqu'à ce qu'on vous oublie?"

" Ne me refaites pas deux fois cette proposition" répondit le jeune homme pour qui cette solution ne lui paraissait pas si affreuse, pourvu qu'il n'ait plus à croiser des visages connus.

Severus soupira.

" Cessez de faire l'enfant, Potter. Vous avez fait des erreurs, vous leur ferez face. Je vous y aiderai mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous encourager dans votre propension à l'auto apitoiement."

Harry se renfrogna, vexé de se faire rabrouer par son professeur. Les deux hommes sortirent du véhicule et pénétrèrent dans l'école par une porte de service. Mortifié à l'idée de croiser quelqu'un, Harry suivait Rogue, le regard vissé à ses chaussures.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et entrèrent dans un petit salon meublé spartiatement.

" Bien. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire cette nuit alors je vous prête ma chambre. Vous y serez tranquille. Allez prendre une douche, il y tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain. Ne fouinez nulle part et allez vous coucher."

Harry acquiesça et regarda l'homme sortir de la pièce. Il ne s'était jamais douté que Rogue habitait dans l'école même.

Une immense fatigue le saisit et il tituba vers la chambre, aussi peu coquette que le reste du petit appartement de fonction. La douche attendrait demain. Il n' en avait pas la force.

Il se glissa dans les couvertures et s'endormit en quelques secondes, serrant le traversin contre lui dans une illusoire tentative de s'empêcher de sombrer.

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine après avoir rêvé de Drago une fois de plus. La réalité lui sauta au visage et lui laboura le cœur tandis qu'il pensait au Blond? Où était-il en ce moment et dans quel état? Il lui en voulait tellement qu'il espérait cruellement qu'il souffre comme un damné et en même temps il aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour enfouir son visage dans son cou et respirer son odeur. Il lui manquait affreusement et comme un drogué privé de sa came il se leva, groggy, et vomit le peu que contenait son estomac dans la salle de bain avant de tenter de se nettoyer sous l'eau brûlante de la douche.

Il avait peur à en crever. Il allait devoir s'expliquer auprès de la police et la perspective de se retrouver en prison le remplissait d'effroi. De plus il allait sûrement voir Drago et il ne se sentait pas prêt à croiser ses yeux gris. Il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait subir mais il avait peur de retomber dans le piège de son regard pénétrant.

Il sursauta violemment quand il sortit de la salle de bain pour tomber nez à nez avec son professeur qui le fixait avec sévérité.

" C'est mon peignoir que vous avez sur le dos."

" Je n'ai pas trouvé les serviettes" mentit Harry qui n'avait même pas pensé à les chercher. " Vous voulez que je l'enlève?" demanda t'il sur un ton hargneux, trop heureux de pouvoir déverser son trop plein de peur et de colère sur le professeur.

" Grand dieu non" répondit Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel. " Habillez-vous puis-nous..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase car le vieux directeur fit brusquement irruption dans la salle.

Rogue lui jeta un regard torve mais Dumbledore n'y prêta aucune intention, préférant attraper Harry par les épaules.

" Harry. Tu nous a causé bien du souci, tu sais? Est ce que tu vas bien? »

Le Brun hocha gravement la tête, fuyant le regard du directeur.

Celui-ci, tapota les épaules du jeune homme dans un geste paternel un peu maladroit.

« Bien…tu es sain et sauf, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu n'as pas l'air mal en point…tu as changé de coiffure, non ? »

Harry leva vers le vieil homme un regard incrédule et haussa les épaules. Les excentricités du directeur ne l'amusaient pas vraiment ce matin. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé de la laine de verre tant il avait mal à l'estomac.

Dumbledore ne sembla pas choqué par son mutisme et se tourna vers Rogue.

« Merci Severus. Comme toujours vous avez été des plus perspicaces. »

Severus grogna une vague phrase de politesse et Dumbledore se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme.

« J'ai prévenu ton oncle et ta tante. Ils…pensent que c'est mieux pour toi de rester te reposer quelques temps ici et… »

« Ne vous fatiguez pas. » souffla le Brun avant d'aller s'assoir sur le lit de son professeur.

« Bien… » Reprit le directeur après quelques secondes de silence. « Je crois que vous devriez maintenant vous rendre au commissariat. Vous devez vos expliquer et vous disculper. Severus m'a dit qu'il venait avec vous et… »

« Je ne veux pas aller en prison… » Murmura Harry, aussi blanc que les draps sur lesquels il était assis.

Prenant de cours le directeur Rogue lui répondit d'un ton sévère.

« Arrêtez de pleurnicher et habillez vous. Et de manière présentable. Je ne veux pas vous voir vous costumer comme vous le faisiez auparavant. »

Il posa sur le lit quelques habits.

« Ca devrait vous aller. Maintenant préparez vous, je vous attend dans le couloir. »

Il sortit de la pièce et Dumbledore tendit un regard désolé au jeune homme.

« On ne le changera pas, tu sais ? »

Penaud et néanmoins vexé de l'attitude de son professeur envers lui, il regarda le directeur sortir à son tour et s'habilla rageusement. Le mépris de Rogue envers lui le hérissait. Depuis leur première rencontre il l'avait traité comme le dernier des insectes et aujourd'hui rien n'avait changé. Il se sentait minable dans les yeux du plus vieux et ce sentiment lui donnait la nausée.

Une fois habillé il croisa son regard dans le miroir de la salle de bain et détourna rapidement les yeux du jeune homme livide aux trais creusés que lui renvoyait son reflet.

* * *

La journée fut épouvantable. Trainé par Rogue jusqu'au commissariat, Harry vécut les instants les plus humiliants de sa vie. Il dut, pendant des heures, raconter son histoire devant les policiers et son professeur. Rien ne lui fut épargné, même l'étalage de ses sentiments troubles envers Drago, leurs étreintes et leurs projets à présent avortés. Harry revint difficilement sur la mort de Goyle et ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la journée qu'on le laissa repartir. Drago avait aussi été entendu mais il ne l'avait pas croisé. Il corroborait ses propos, prenant toute la responsabilité sur lui.

Anéanti, Harry avait rejoint les appartements de Rogue et s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain pour cacher ses pleurs à son professeur. Celui-ci tambourinait à la porte depuis de longues minutes.

« Potter ! Sortez de là ! »

« Laissez-moi ! »

« Si ça continue je fais enfoncer la porte. Ne faites pas l'enfant et venez en discuter ! »

Un rire sarcastique s'échappa de la salle de bain.

« Arrêtez de faire semblant de vous soucier de moi, Ok ? Vous m'avez toujours détesté alors je ne veux pas de votre pitié et encore moins pleurer sur votre épaule. »

Severus siffla d'agacement, commençant à perdre patience.

« Je ne vous déteste pas, sinistre abruti, et je n'ai absolument pas pitié de vous. Vous vous êtes mis dans un fichu pétrin et tout ça parce que vous n'êtes qu'un crétin, comme votre père. Tout ce que je veux c'est que vous cessiez de pleurnicher comme une fillette et que vous sortiez de ma salle de bain. »

Les paroles dures du professeur semblèrent faire mouche car quelques instants plus tard Harry sortait de la pièce, les yeux rouges mais le regard fier.

« Puisque je gêne, je vais regagner mon dortoir. »

Rogue ricana.

« Et vous allez supporter les questions de vos petits camarades ? Ou alors vous allez vous enfermer encore une fois dans les toilettes pour pleurer sur votre sort ? »

Le visage pâle d'Harry passa du blanc au rouge en quelques secondes et Rogue ne dut qu'à ses reflexes de ne pas se prendre le poing du jeune homme dans la figure.

Il le maitrisa sans grande difficulté et tordit son bras dans son dos, stoppant net les tentatives d'agression de son élève.

« Et bien ça y est, on y est. Je vous préfère hargneux et combattif que pleurant dans votre coin. Maintenant vous allez vous ressaisir et vous mettre une bonne fois dans le crâne que rien n'est de votre faute dans cette histoire. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde profite de vous et votre tendance naturelle à l'auto flagellation ne tente même pas de s'y opposer. Toute la journée au commissariat vous n'avez pas arrêté de prendre la défense de Drago alors que, soyons honnête, il vous a transformé en ce qu'il avait envie que vous soyez et ce, sans même vous en demander l'autorisation. Il vous a enlevé, drogué, menti et a abusé de vous. Maintenant je vais vous dire ce qui va se passer. Vous allez être jugé et normalement vous ne devrez pas aller en prison. Par contre Drago va devoir répondre du meurtre de Colin Crivey et des circonstances de votre enlèvement. Drago est malade, j'espère que vous l'avez compris à présent. »

« Je sais tout ça… » Souffla le Brun, des larmes brouillant ses yeux. « Pourquoi est ce que vous me dites ces choses ? »

« Pour que les choses soient bien claires » répondit Rogue en se radoucissant. « Il faut que vous tourniez la page et que vous remontiez la pente dès maintenant. Tout le monde va vous poser des questions, parler de vous dans votre dos alors il faut que vous ayez les idées bien claires. Drago va être soigné, isolé dans un lieu où il ne fera plus de mal aux autres ainsi qu'à lui-même. De votre côté vous allez continuer à aller de l'avant. »

Il relâcha sa prise sur Harry qui se laissa glisser au sol. Il vint s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Vous allez y arriver. Votre mère était une battante, je suis sûr que vous vous montrerez à sa hauteur… maintenant, il va falloir aller dormir un peu car demain vous allez rejoindre vos camarades. Dumbledore les a averti aujourd'hui de votre retour et leur a demandé d'être discret… »

Harry frissonna. L'idée d'affronter les autres le remplissait d'effroi. Il mourrait d'envie de supplier son professeur de le garder ici mais il savait que Rogue n'accepterait jamais. L'homme était dur, intransigeant, et quand il avait décidé quelque chose on ne pouvait pas l'en dissuader.

Encore en colère contre l'adulte, il se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre dont il claqua la porte derrière lui. Ce petit acte de révolte allégea un peu le poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine et il se coucha, appréhendant la journée qui allait suivre.

* * *

Au petit matin il sursauta en croisant le regard de Ron qui l'observait, debout près du lit. Le rouquin lui adressa un sourire gêné.

« Désolé vieux. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur…ça va ? »

Harry s'assit, terriblement anxieux. Qu'allait penser Ron ainsi que tous les autres élèves par rapport à toute cette histoire ?

Silencieux, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Ca va… c'est Rogue qui t'a fait rentrer ? »

« Oui. Je suis déjà passé hier soir mais il m'a dit que tu dormais déjà. Dumbledore nous a dit que tu étais rentré. On était super inquiet. Les copains de Drago aussi. Tout le monde parlait de vous dans les journaux et à la télé. Ils ont tous dit des conneries comme quoi t'étais un assassin… »

« Je l'ai tué, Ron. C'était un accident mais je l'ai vraiment tué. Il voulait m'étrangler et je me suis enfui avec Drago. »

« Merde, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy ? Il a toujours été flippant, pourquoi tu es parti avec lui ? »

Harry soupira lourdement.

« J'en sais rien. J'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas aller en prison et je croyais que son père voulait ma peau…merde… » Un coup de poignard lui lacéra l'estomac tandis qu'une vérité faisait soudain jour en lui.

« Merde… J'ai cru tout ce qu'il m'a dit. J'ai couché avec lui… je l'ai laissé me faire tout ce qu'il voulait juste pour ne pas qu'il me laisse… trop con… j'ai été trop con »

Il vomit soudain une gerbe de sang sur les draps blancs. Ron se précipita vers la porte en hurlant le nom de Rogue qui accourut.

Quelques instants plus tard une ambulance emmenait Harry à l'hôpital. Le diagnostic fut sas appel : ulcère à l'estomac. Le stress avait eu raison du ventre du jeune homme qui somnolait à présent dans un lit, assommé par les calmants que lui avait administré le médecin. Ron et le professeur Rogue le regardaient avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est ce qui va lui arriver ? » s'enquit le jeune homme.

« Je ne sais pas, Mr Weasley. Il va être jugé et j'espère que rien ne sera retenu contre lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il va décemment pouvoir finir son année à Poudlard et je n'imagine même pas le confier à nouveau à son oncle. Je l'ai eu au téléphone et il n'a même pas voulu se déplacer pour venir le voir. »

Ron, horrifié par la nouvelle, se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

« Il était toujours sur le qui vive, limite violent. On s'est battu plusieurs fois mais je pensais bien qu'il y avait une raison. Où il va aller ? »

Rogue soupira.

« Dans un an il sera majeur mais je vais lui conseiller de demander son anticipation. »

Harry ouvrit soudain les yeux et les deux hommes s'approchèrent. Rogue lui tendit un sourire qui se voulait sarcastique.

« Je vois que vous avez réussi à échapper aux cours. »

Harry tenta un sourire mais, épuisé, n'en réussit qu'une ébauche.

* * *

Harry resta deux mois à l'hôpital. Son estomac ne fut pas long à guérir mais les médecins préférèrent le garder sous surveillance, ses nerfs étant trop fragiles pour le relâcher dans la nature. Son oncle et sa tante ne vinrent qu'une fois le voir et la visite fut si pénible pour chaque partie qu'elle fut très courte. Il reçut la visite régulière de Ron et de ses frères ainsi que de sa sœur. Les amis de Drago vinrent aussi le voir mais ne restèrent pas longtemps, conscients que le Brun avait intérêt à ne pas penser au Blond pour pouvoir guérir.

Harry mit de longues semaines pour oser sortir de sa chambre. La nuit il rêvait de Drago, parfois en des songes sensuels, parfois en des cauchemars qui le laissaient haletant et prostré dans son lit. Il avait beaucoup maigri et avait du mal à s'alimenter correctement jusqu'à ce que les médecins le menacent de le mettre sous sonde gastrique.

Quand son procès arriva, il avait assez de force pour quitter une journée l'hôpital et se rendre à l'audience. Celle-ci, largement médiatisée, fut un véritable chemin de croix pour le Brun mais décidé à s'y montrer fort, il s'y rendit la tête haute.

Il dut à nouveau réentendre toute l'histoire qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier. Son avocat, indubitablement doué, sut mener sa plaidoirie où il voulait l'emmener et rapidement, Harry passa aux yeux de tous de meurtrier à simple victime. Le jeune homme dut affronte le regard des parents de Goyle qui voulaient que justice soit faite mais le plus dur fut quand Drago fut appelé à la barre. Interné dans une maison de soin jusqu'à son éventuel procès il avait tenu à témoigner en faveur d'Harry malgré les protestations de son père.

Quand il était entré dans la salle d'audience Harry avait cru qu'il allait se mettre à chialer comme un gosse. Le Blond avait mauvaise mine et malgré ses tentatives de rester digne Harry ne fut pas dupe. Pendant tout l'interrogatoire de Drago Harry ne put détacher ses yeux de lui, hypnotisé, ne sachant pas s'il devait le détester ou l'adorer. Le Blond ne leva jamais les yeux vers lui et disparut de la salle après son audition.

Harry avait senti à cet instant une bouffée de haine intense l'envahir. Il n'avait même pas eu droit à un regard. Drago avait fait de lui un enfer et il n'avait même pas eu le courage de le regarder en face.

Le lendemain, le verdict tombait : acquitté avec obligation de soin.

Harry pleura de soulagement toute la journée. Il n'irait pas en prison.

Quelques jours plus tard il apprit que Drago ne comparaitrait pas devant la cour. Il avait été jugé irresponsable de ses actes par les médecins et il serait interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour y recevoir les soins appropriés. Harry se sentit profondément triste. Il ne reverrait jamais Drago. La page se tournait.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Harry acquiesça en voyant la tête du professeur Rogue se profiler dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre.

« Vous n'êtes pas venu depuis le procès » constata le jeune homme, un soupçon d'amertume dans la voix.

« Je ne suis pas doué pour tenir une discussion » répondit le plus vieux en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil près du lit.

« Je suis venu vous dire que vous sortez dans deux jours. »

Harry pâlit.

« Je ne veux pas retourner chez mon Oncle. »

« Il n'en est évidemment pas question » rétorqua calmement Rogue. « Dans quelques mois vous serez majeur et à la tête d'une certaine somme d'argent. Pour les six mois à venir j'ai été nommé comme tuteur légal par un juge des mineurs. Votre oncle a été déchu de ses droits. Nous allons donc devoir nous supporter pendant quelques temps puis le jour de vos dix huit ans je vous mettrai bien entendu à la porte de chez moi. » Un sourire narquois démentait ses propos sarcastiques.

Harry sentit à cet instant une drôle de petite sensation au creux de son ventre, comme si quelque chose se dénouait enfin au fond de ses entrailles. Il tendit un sourire confiant à son professeur.

« Je ne déballerai même pas mon sac.

FIN

Nda : Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic. Je sais, il n'y a pas d'happy end entre nos deux héros mais dans cette histoire c'était impossible.

Alors, j'ai dans l'idée de faire une suite mais ce sera en fonction de vos réactions. Pensez vous que cette fin attend une continuation ou préférez vous que je m'abstienne et que vous imaginiez une suite qui vous satisfera ?

En tous les cas, merci de m'avoir lu et à très bientôt sur ffnet.

Bisous à tous.

Darena.


End file.
